El Umbral
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Toda me parecía demasiado grande y extenso, pero aunque fuera imposible, quería encontrar un lugar al cual volver ¡Déjame por favor tener una lugar al cual volver! y que ese lugar sea a tu lado. No importa que el camino sea dificil, yo lo podré todo si estás a mi lado y entonces podremos correjir este mundo corrupto. Universo alternativo. OOC.
1. La chica resplandeciente

Hola, hoy iniciaremos con una nueva historia. Pronto daré continuación a las que tengo pendiente. Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **El Umbral**

 **Capítulo 1: La chica resplandeciente.**

Vivir en este mundo no es fácil, la corrupción se ha extendido en todas partes, es difícil encontrar camarada y poder tener compañeros de confianza, pero más que nada, encontrar un amigo. Es triste en sí mismo. Yo no había nacido cuando todo comenzó, dicen que la ambición que puede nacer del corazón, es capaz de destruir no solo el cuerpo sino también el alma, y así como el amor que hace milagros y llena de dicha y felicidad a quien lo posee, el egoísmo es la otra cara de la moneda, es la antítesis del amor, llenando de desgracia y desdicha allá donde pone sus garras. Lo que con mi corta edad de diecinueve años conozco, es que hay tres señores que rigen las cuatro dimensiones del universo y todas las leyes que los dominan: El tiempo, el espacio y Aquerium, del cual no se sabe con exactitud cuál es su dominio, decían que era una leyenda, otros un antiguo cuento de hadas, dicen también que un hombre transformado en demonio desafió a estos entes en su egoísmo, y el resultado es la catástrofe que ahora vivimos.

Las fronteras, son límites que representan dominios, donde alguien se proclama dueño, así fue como se establecieron dinastías, reinos, en fin, regiones delimitadas por un espacio de tierra, pero ahora con toda seguridad puedo decir que eso ya no existe más, ya no es válido proclamarse dueño de hombres, reyes, emperadores ni gobernantes, ya nadie tiene un lugar de origen, todos se pierden en los parajes de los pasadizos.

Los "pasadizos" son huecos, agujeros que conectan dos lugares en el epacio, una maldición, te absorben y te transportan a otro mundo, lejos del que se pueda llamar tu hogar, ahí, no sabes dónde estás, si en una región lejana de tu mismo mundo, otro mundo, en tu mismo universo, o si has caído en "redes paralelas", esa es una de las peores suertes, si caes ahí, corres el riesgo de morir, quedar deforme, perder alguno de tus sentidos, o partes de tu cuerpo, tu existencia no se reconoce, puesto que ya alguien con tu materia existe, y si se sobrevive, se debe tener el infortunio de lo anterior, o morir. Las "redes paralelas" solo te afectan si caes en el mismo mundo de tu otro yo, donde ese otro, es "exactamente igual que tú" físicamente hablando, de lo contrario vives para contarlo ileso, pero siempre te das cuenta que estuviste ahí, no sé cómo, no sé porque, pero quienes han pasado por ello lo saben, pero esa es historia para otro momento.

La insolencia de desafiar a Aquerium, llevó al origen de los pasadizos. Ahora se cuenta que en realidad Aquerium es un ser con doble cara, es decir, que son dos seres en uno, no sé exactamente a que se referirá, sencillamente hacen referencia a un "payaso", alguna vez creo que muchos habrán visto la representación de un bufón de doble cara, que uno sonríe y el otro llora, el primer rostro de Aquerium se dice que es burlón, su sonrisa es macabra y juega contigo a su antojo, no teme a nada, se sabe el ser más poderoso, del otro rostro solo dicen que es aún más terrorífico, no se ríe y no llora, sus voces son diferentes por eso dicen que son dos seres diferentes, pero nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Caley, se llama por quien se sabe todo esto, él fue quien acompañó al demonio a desafiarlo todo, del demonio no se sabe su suerte, Caley no dijo más su nombre en lo que le quedó de vida, más otros hablan de ello con propiedad, pero quien sabe si dirán la verdad de haberlos visto, no sé puede asegurar, aunque yo, poco creo.

Desde entonces muchos han buscado rutas, trucos para encontrar el camino hacia los entes, unos en busca del perdón de los hombres, otros impulsados por la curiosidad, pero nadie más ha podido conseguirlo. Algunos creen que deben convertirse en "demonios" o "etéreos" ya que ni los que están entre las razas más poderosas de los universos han podido cruzar la ruta que traza de, nuestra dimensión donde todos vivimos hacia la otra, ahí donde ellos habitan, nadie ha podido sobrevivir, o siquiera saber con certeza si el rumbo que tomaron, era el correcto. Hablar de dimensiones es muy complicado, ya que en realidad no se sabe con exactitud como denominar los espacios que nos separan, aunque todos hablan de universos, nadie se atreve a hablar de dimensiones.

Los otros afectados de forma colateral por lo sucedido, piensan con desesperación en el futuro de sus vidas, lejos de sentir la paz, tratando de encontrar un equilibrio en sus diario vivir, rezando y rogando no encontrar un pasadizo en el siguiente paso de su andar, ya que lo que sea, cualquier cosa, un simple paseo por el bosque, o en la pradera, trabajar para la siembra, ir por la ciudad, visitar un lugar, salir en un viaje, ahí donde pisa tu pie, puede estar un pasadizo, son imposibles de identificar, de percatarse que ahía estaá, y entonces…adiós a tu vida, a empezar de nuevo, si tienes suerte, de lo contrario puedes ser descuartizado, ser comido por bestias, convertirte en esclavo, ser un simple juguete, sin poder decidir sobre ti mismo. Ahora ya no solo existe el dinero como soporte económico, lo que es una fortuna, ahora puedes sobrevivir prestando tus servicios, cualquier cosa que sea de tu conocimiento y de utilidad puede salvarte la vida, en general, los guerreros son lo que tienen una mayor oportunidad, no solo porque tienen más capacidad para sobrevivir, sino precisamente por ello puedes prestar ese servicio, o ser maestros, todos desean aprender.

También tienes una gran oportunidad si sabes de tecnología, las culturas más avanzadas son las más sobresalientes en este aspecto, o si fabricas armas, si conoces una forma más efectiva de conseguir y obtener alimento, incluso si sabes contar historias, una vieja costumbre que ahora ha regresado a ser más que un entretenimiento, ya no es que se cuenten fantasías, no, ahora, los historiadores son también viajeros y cuentan todo lo que ven, todo lo que le sucede con su grupo al que acompaña en su travesía, es muy peligroso, pero es una recompensa y un trabajo muy valorado, muchas anécdotas de esas te preparan para lo que puedas encontrarte si caes en un pasadizo, sirve como un medio de información para conocer de los mundos, y existen infinitas historias como lugares a los que puedes llegar, y siempre que ves el cielo te preguntas, si podrás ver ese mismo cielo el próximo atardecer.

Era un día como cualquier otro, en el que salíamos de una convenia, así le llamaban a los salones donde se juntan los historiadores, sorprendentemente es un nombre de talla universal, literalmente, universal y dimensionalmente. Esa noche la nostalgia me invadía así que salí del lugar sola, no podía evitarlo, y no sé por qué, estaba pensando cosas bobas. En esta época, ya nadie piensa en el amor, o en familia, solo valen los camaradas, quienes trabajan hombro a hombro contigo, en cariñarse con alguien ahora no vale, te enamoras y luego pierdes a esa persona, y si llegas a tener familia también los pierdes a todos también, y a tus hijos, que desesperación más grande puede ser pensar en el destino de un hijo que ha caído en un pasadizo, por lo mismo ya nadie piensa en ello, el comercio del sexo es lo que vale, y es que con eso ahora basta, solo tener un compañero de una noche, sin compromisos, sin preocupaciones. Pero ahí estaba yo, pensando cuándo era que fue la última vez escuché una historia de amor, solo cuando era niña, esos seguían siendo los cuentos de hadas, historias de amor que ya nadie vivía, sin embargo de alguna forma, y a mi edad nunca he tenido un contacto de ese tipo, ni siquiera solo para pasar un rato, mucho menos guiada por un sentimiento.

Paseando por el bosque me encontré con alguien. Iba viendo el espectáculo de estrellas que brillaban en el cielo nocturno, siempre me parecía una fortuna encontrar un lugar con una abundante flora, pero en eso andaba cuando escuché una voz.

-Testarossa ¿no?- la voz parecía susurro que salía de entre la oscuridad de los árboles.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- me coloqué en guardia, me había tomado desprevenida, ni siquiera sentí su presencia.

-Los historiadores ya hablan de ti, pero no es por ellos que te conozco.

-Ya di lo que quieres, no hay necesidad de rodeos.

-No sabes quién eres, y te atreves a exigirme, pero descuida pronto lo sabrás- su voz era sombría, se burlaba de mí, no lo veía con claridad pero sé que tenía un sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me aventuré, sabiendo que quizá no me respondería.

-Quieres conocer el amor ¿No? Descuida…- decía acercándose a mí, un escalofrío me recorrió al pensar que podía leer mis pensamientos, pero yo permanecí en mi lugar, lista para un enfrentamiento. Fijándome un poco mejor la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una franela, solo su sonrisa era vidente- ya descubrirás lo doloroso que es…amar- se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mí, permitiendo que mi espada tocara su cuello, ya no tenía escapatoria, yo había ganado, o eso creí- y luego me cuentas de tu destino…Fate Testarossa…Harlaown…

-¿Qué…?- antes de poder terminar la pregunta me empujó hacia atrás sobre mi hombro, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, tropecé sobre mis talones, y caí, mientras sentía la caída muchas preguntas comenzaron a retumbar en mi cabeza ¿De qué estaba hablando ese extraño sujeto? ¿Harlaown? ¿Destino? ¿Podría encontrar el amor? Pero más importante, estaba cayendo en un pasadizo, justo ahí, tras mis pasos había un pasadizo y no pise sobre él, que cosa más extraña ¿A dónde iría? Yo solo quería descansar esa noche y liberarme del pensamiento de mi melancolía, todavía no quería iniciar otro viaje, pero para que decir, que no era algo que podía elegir, de inmediato activé mi aparato de rebote y fui absorbida por completo por el pasadizo.

Me desperté en un extraño lugar, perdí el conocimiento sin darme cuenta, que descuidada había sido.

-¡Ey! Fate-chan por fin despiertas- me saludó mi burlona compañera.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté aun estando aturdida.

-Pasó que activaste la cuerda y nos halaste a todos, sabes estaba teniendo uno de los mejores degustes de mi vida.

-Perdón si te importune con una compañera, no sabía que tendrías compañía hoy.

-¡No hablo de eso! ¡Hablo de comida!- se sonrojó la castaña por las palabras de Fate.

-Cambiando de tema, hemos caído en un lugar muy inhóspito- nos interrumpió nuestro amigo un poco inquieto.

-Cierto Fate-san, estábamos esperando que despertara, para poder decidir qué hacer, esté lugar es muy tenebroso, por ésta niebla negra que nunca se dispersa- habló una peli naranja con espada- ya hemos intentado desaparecerla, pero todo el lugar está completamente envuelto, afortunadamente no parecer causar ningún daño.

-Ha estado así, desde que llegamos aquí- le informó el chico rubio- pensábamos que era cuestión de un ciclo circadiano, pero al parecer aquí no existe tal cosa, tal vez los seres que aquí habitan sobreviven solo en la obscuridad, ya he verificado con Hayate, este planeta no posee sol, ni vientos, no soy capaz de deducir de dónde viene su vitalidad, pareciera como si no tuviera órbita, .

-Eso es imposible- alegué.

-Pero como ves así están las cosas- dijo seria Hayate esta vez- y tú tardabas en despertar.

Tal como habían dicho, este lugar era solo tinieblas, decidimos investigar un poco más antes de avanzar, a pesar de la ausencia de luz, parecía haber vegetación, pero no comprobamos la naturaleza de la misma o podía ser peligroso, la atmósfera parecía adecuada, por lo que no hubo necesidad de activar el oxígeno de emergencia, esa era una buena señal al menos, son poco los planetas donde no hay oxígeno, y eso suele significar muerte segura o casi, por otra parte nuestras reservas eran limitadas no tuvimos tiempo de juntar más en el sitio anterior, debíamos encontrar otro pasadizo rápido antes de encontrar cualquier sorpresa en este lugar, por el momento todo se encontraba tranquilo.

-Avancemos- anuncié e iniciamos el camino. Hayate y Yuuno se encargaron de alumbrar el camino con sus báculos especiales.

-¿Por cierto Fate-chan qué pasó esta vez? Pensé que dijiste que serías cuidadosa- interrogó Hayate todavía molesta por mis descuidos.

-Lo lamento, solo quise dar un paseo, sin embargo me encontré con un sujeto extraño, a causa de eso caí en el pasadizo.

-No te escudes y culpes a otros, hazte responsable de tus actos Fate-chan.

-Lo sé, perdóname Hayate, pero sabes encontré algo interesante para Yuuno.

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué es?- preguntó curioso mi amigo.

-El sujeto con el que me encontré, me llamó de una forma muy extraña, sospecho que ya están poniéndome nombres extraños estos historiadores.

-No te creas tanto eh, Fate-chan. A eso se le llama egocentrismo- me acusó Hayate.

-No es eso, pero ¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de los Harlaown de casualidad Yuuno?

-Mmmm, no, no me suena- dijo rápido el chico.

-Fate-san ¿No habrá escuchado mal?- Teana pensaba que tal vez estaba confundiendo los hechos pasó todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente inconsciente, que era probable.

-No, estoy segura que no. ¡Ah! Otra cosa, que probabilidad hay de encontrar un pasadizo tras los pasos.

-¿Tras los pasos?- se extrañó Yuuno tras lo dicho, pero por la respiración cortada de las otras dos no fue el único.

-Sí, justo como suena.

-Es imposible, se ha descubierto que generalmente estos poseen un diámetro de extensión de por lo menos un metro y medio de radio en la circunferencia que rodean, poseen una energía tan pequeña pero tan potetente que no se puede percibir, son casi literalmente indetectables…

-Porque no son materia oscura…- terminé.

-Bueno, tendríamos que volver a definir el término de materia oscura si aplicamos una relación especifica, ya que una cosa no tiene que ver necesariamente con la otra. Digamos que materia oscura es…

-Ahhg, ya basta, por si no se han dado cuenta estamos rodeados de materia oscura- dijo Hayate un poco aburrida de por dónde iba la conversación.

Todos reímos y por el momento mejor decidimos guardar silencio.

Caminábamos entre la penumbra de aquel lugar, sin tener una dirección clara a la cual dirigirnos. Sosteníamos nuestras armas a la espera de cualquier suceso, y es que esperábamos a la sorpresa de alguna bestia, un monstruo, o un demonio proveniente de esa oscuridad, tampoco existían lunas solo una fulgurante estrella en el cielo que levemente alumbraba solo para poder distinguir la niebla que cegaba nuestros pasos, no era solo la oscuridad la que nos envolvía. Debíamos encontrar otro pasadizo pronto, pero ya de por si ni siquiera podíamos trazarnos una camino, ya mucho menos pensar en buscar una salida. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y se puso en alerta al ver una luz, un destello que resplandecía desde un cierto punto no lejano de nosotros, tomé mi arco y apunte a la luz.

-¿Deberíamos ir?- preguntó mi compañero, levantando su báculo que técnicamente era una máquina en forma de vara que podía funcionar como lamparón, además de otras funciones varias.

-No sé si sea prudente, Fate-san- contestó mi otra compañera.

-Vamos- anuncié sin dudar- no tenemos nada que perder, puesto que tampoco tenemos a donde ir.

-Esa es mi Fate-chan- exclamó efusivamente mi compañera castaña levantando su báculo que si era una vara cortada de un viejo árbol antiguo con una gran historia detrás, ella era la maga entre nosotros, su magia de luz era increíble, y estaba animada de por fin tener un objetivo en lugar de caminar sin rumbo.

-Hayate-san- la duda en la joven guerrera de la espada no se iba- ¿Segura Fate-san?- su temor era comprensible, aunque era una estratega habilidosa todavía era una novata en cuanto al combate.

-Tranquila Teana, si algo sucede, estaremos listos- ¿y yo? Yo debía asegurarme de sacarlos a todos con vida.

Desenfundó entonces su espada la chica de ojos azul claro, y avanzamos hacia la luz. El sendero apenas distinguible parecía tener un relieve muy marcado, de pronto comenzamos a bajar en un camino inclinado perdiendo por un momento la vista de nuestro objetivo, divisamos unos cuantos árboles más adelante al estar más cerca, y de pronto una figura se reveló ante mis ojos, mis brazos se relajaron haciendo bajar mi arco. Creí tener una idea de lo que podría ser, más eso no era posible. Recuerdo años atrás cuando era niña, haber visto una visión igual, en aquellos resplandecientes azulejos de la catedral, que era tan grande como un castillo, y en sus ventanas aquellos cristales con esas figuras de santos, cuando el sol pegaba en ellos parecían ser personas bajando por el alba de la mañana, justo ahora era igual, pero ahí no había un sol, todo era obscuridad, y sin embargo ahí estaba, no era una santo ni mucho menos, era una mujer, no parecía pasar de los veinte, pero pese a su aparente corta edad estaba dando el pecho a un pequeño bebé, y aun así era una imagen que me brindó la paz, por un momento me olvidé de todo, de dónde estaba y cómo llegué ahí...cabello cobrizo, ojos color lavanda y en sus brazos el bebé rubio, podía distinguirla con toda claridad a pesar de la distancia.

De pronto el infante soltó su pecho y la luz que los rodeaba desapareció, la chica levantó su mirada hacia nosotros, luego sus ojos se cerraron abruptamente y calló hacia atrás sobre el suelo, logramos escuchar el golpe al caer, el niño en sus brazos rompió en llanto, los muchachos hicieron brillar las sus báculos con mayor intensidad y me abrieron en camino de luz para poder llegar a la chica, cosa que agradecí, ya que sin ninguna duda salí en su auxilio.

Tomé al bebé con uno de mis brazos y con el otro levanté a la chica. Hayate fue la primera en alcanzarme, sembrando el artefacto de su mano en el suelo como una estaca, me ayudó tomando al bebé, y trató de calmar su llanto. Los demás nos alcanzaron, un silencio se formó, hay muchas cosas que venían a mi mente, estaba confundida, la situación era de los más extraña. Cubrí su pecho derecho el cual estaba descubierto, y me quedé prendada viendo el rostro de ángel que perfilaba, que mujer tan hermosa, parecía de mi edad…

-Es tan joven- dije- y ya tiene un bebé- y precisamente en esta clase de época.

-Es una virgen- todos volteamos con sorpresa hacia nuestro amigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- no comprendía.

-Su cuerpo,…por la forma de su cuerpo, no parece haber tenido preñez.

-Pero…tú también viste lo mismo que nosotros, Yuuno.

-Lo sé, pero hoy en día ya no se sabe lo que se puede encontrar ¿No es así? A lo mejor no es su hijo- ¿Pero por qué alguien cargaría con la responsabilidad de otro?

-¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí?- Teana preguntó.

-Al igual que nosotros, supongo- Hayate parecía muy intrigada- lo que me preocupa es que estaba sola, y en un lugar como este, ya nadie acostumbra viajar solo, sin el aparato de rebote.

-Quizá no tenía a nadie ¿Qué debemos hacer Fate-san?

-Llevémosla con nosotros, yo la cargaré, no tenemos otra opción, no podemos dejarla aquí.

-Lo mejor será que busquemos una salida lo más pronto posible- Yuuno parecía pensativo y preocupado.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Hayate y todos volteamos en su dirección- ¡Es una niña! ¡Tiene arcillas!- dijo emocionada- ¡Es tan rubia y hermosa! ¡Como tú Fate-chan!- me sonrojé por lo dicho y los demás solo rieron.

Recuperando la compostura, carraspeé, acomodé a la chica para poder cargarla en mis brazos, y me puse de pie. Comenzábamos a caminar nuevamente sin rumbo fijo, hasta que escuchamos un plañido terrorífico, entre lo que parecía ser un aullido y un rugido.

-Alguien diga que fue su estómago, por favor- tenía que ser Hayate la que hablara, no fue gracioso, yo también me asusté, eso no se escuchó nada bien.

-Debemos encontrar un refugio, caminemos más a prisa- dije.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Detuve mi andar al notar a mi amigo alterado- debemos apagar nuestros báculos para que no nos localicen, pero eso nos dificultara avanzar.

Él tenía razón pero…

-¡Carajo Yuuno, déjame pensar!- esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo complicado.

Luego escuchamos más chillidos como el anterior, y como pisadas al correr de no uno, sino una jauría de bestias que se aceraba en nuestra dirección, tendríamos que pelear, justo ahora ¡en estas condiciones! Nuestra desventaja era más que evidente, apreté mis dientes con fuerza.

Miré a la chica en mis manos, y mi corazón se aceleró con mayor aflicción, luego levanté mi rostro y vi a todos los demás, preocupados, en medio de esta obscuridad, parecía que estábamos atrapados.

No importaba si era descortés, pero sacudí con un poco de fuerza a la chica en mis brazos para que despertase.

-Oye despierta- le dije- ¡Oye!- subí un poco la voz pero no funcionaba.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya bésala!- no estoy para bromas Hayate.

-¡Hayate!- le regaño Yuuno,

-Hayate-san…- y Teana parecía más estresada. Pero pensándolo bien…

Me acerqué al rostro de la chicha y juntando nuestras mejías, le hablé al oído.

-Despierta- le hablé ni muy fuerte ni muy suave, y sintiendo su respiración en mi rostro al sepárame solo un poco para verla, ella abrió sus ojos, un precioso azul lavanda que me iluminó por un instante. Ella me miraba curiosa, y luego su rostro se sonrojó- No, no es lo que piensas- separé nuestros rostros, la coloqué sobre el suelo, pero su mano no me soltó- quédate aquí yo te protegeré, cuida de tu pequeña- miré a Hayate para indicarle que se la entregará- no te preocupes no pasará nada malo.

A pesar de la confusión traté de ser confortable, ella no comprendía a lo que me refería, pero no faltaría mucho para que lo supiera.

-¡Chu! ¡Chu! Vaya Fate-chan, nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera cuando me salvaste.

Iba a refutar, pero el estruendo de una estampida en nuestra dirección me detuvo, miré a la chica en su rostro se reflejó en gran terror del temor por su vida, sobre todo porque de seguro no comprendía ésta situación.

-Yo te protegeré- dije con firmeza.

Ella me miró a los ojos , y me sentí el ser más poderoso en el universo. Guardé mi arco y sujeté mi epada. La cubriría tras mi espalda mientras lograba éste combate, definitivamente no moriré. Saldré con vida, y juro que esta vez no solo será para sobrevivir, le daré un significado, justo como en este momento ella para mi le otorgaba uno, uno muy especial, no sabía con exactitud que era pero me daba energía, me brindaba la fuerza y seguridad más que el saber que poseía la capacidad para luchar, era algo más, saldré con vida y lo descubriré.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** He estado ocupada mucho ultimamente, pero eso no me quita los deseos de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita, ¡nos vemos en la próxima!

Que la luz del rayo y la estrella iluminé sus corazones.


	2. Incertidumbre

Muchas Gracias por sus comentoraios n . n, sigamos con la historia!

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **El Umbral**

 **Capítulo 2: Incertidumbre**

El sol se levantaba en el furor de la mañana. El ruido de la muchedumbre ya se escuchaba, los transeúntes de un lado a otro, los compradores, los vendedores, las carretas ambulantes, todos andando sobre el suelo desnudo levantando la tierra, pocos los arboles rodeaban un pequeño poblado a la deriva de las dunas de un desierto. Se removió sobre la cama incomoda después de un largo sueño, abrió sus ojos lentamente y notó que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, un lugar con estructura de madera, se giró para mirar la ventana que daba la vista hacía los otros hostales, intentó hacer memoria de cómo llegó al lugar, pero poco recordaba.

"Yo te protegeré"

Esa chica era todo lo que surcaba su mente, y es que en verdad qué podría decirle si le preguntaba, tenía cierto temor, se levantó a prisa al recordar a su bebita pero se tranquilizó al verla en una pequeña cuna a unos pasos de ella. Suspiró, lo único que estaba claro para ella es que debía protegerla, pero sin saber ni conocer nada, su memoria en blanco, qué tanto realmente era capaz de hacer. Decidió salir sin perturbar el sueño del bebé. Bajando unos cuantos escalones llegó a una de las afueras de una sala donde ciertas personas discutían, decidió ocultarse para no ser vista, fue un impulso que le nació al sentir cierta tensión en las palabras.

-…ya hemos hecho mucho- escuchó de la más baja.

-No puedes asegurarlo, es nuestro deber como…

-¡No es nuestro deber! Realmente lo siento por esa chica, pero será una carga para nosotros y nuestro trabajo ¡Somos mercenarios!- Era una verdad...no un impedimento.

-¡De ser así, yo te habría abandonado en el momento en que te conocí!- la rubia se había alterado, había intentado mantener la calma pero ya era demasiado.

-No digas eso Fate-chan…- esas palabras le afectaron bastante, pero su comportamiento era irracional.

-Pues no me hagas decirlo, es lo mismo con ella…- dentro de sí, Fate sentía que era impulsada por un sentimiento entrañable, ¿Quién podría comprenderle?

-Disculpe que me entrometa pero, ¿Qué hay del bebé Fate-san? No me molestaría si la chica viene con nosotros, pero el bebé…ya no es tan sencillo- la chica de ojos turquesa se miraba inquieta al tiempo que señalaba un buen punto. No se sentía nada bien al ver discutir a su líder.

-No voy a abandonarla… ¿Yuuno qué dices?- Fate estaba determinada.

Las demás lo miraron pensativo, y esperaron, técnicamente tenían dos puntos a favor y dos en contra, es decir, Hayate no quería que la chica desconocida se fuera con ellos, Fate sí, y Teana por un lado decía que sí, pero por el otro estaba el "supuesto inconveniente", la decisión de grupo pesaba en el chico.

-Hay que averiguar más de la chica, dependiendo de lo que sepamos tomaremos una decisión, ni siquiera la conocemos- dijo esto viendo en dirección de Hayate- por lo mismo veremos que opciones tenemos, ella también debe tener un posición respecto a esta situación. Ella sin duda esta sola, también se ha perdido a causa de los pasadizos, pero no sabes si ella querría venir con nosotros, no conoce nuestro estilo de vida. Y Hayate, tu no sueles ser así, no sé qué te sucede con esa chica pero debes controlarte, estás siendo muy injusta, recuerda tu sensibilidad, no debes perder nunca eso. Tomaremos una decisión habiendo cubierto todos loa ángulos, ¿Estás de acuerdo Fate?

-De acuerdo, iré por ella- a Fate le gustaba la opinión de su amigo, su visión acerca de los problemas era global, objetiva, y lo más importante, neutral.

Al escuchar lo último, la persona oculta tras la pared en las escaleras, dio marcha atrás de regreso a la habitación, afortunadamente llegó mucho antes y lo hizo con el mayor silencio, se recostó en la cama cubriéndose con la franela, le dio la espalda a la puerta al tiempo que era abierta. Los pasos fuertes resonaron hasta alcanzarla, se detuvieron al tiempo que se acomodaba la persona en la silla al lado de la cama.

-¿Estás despierta?- pregunto suave.

-Sí- dijo contundente, más de lo que creía. Y Fate se estremeció al escuchar nuevamente su voz, melodiosa, que de alguna forma reconocía sin conocerla. Era muy extraño.

Aun recostada se giró a en dirección de su interlocutora, y pudo distinguir claramente su rostro, y sus hermosos ojos de color rojo como la sangre. Esos intensos ojos…

-¿Me recuerdas?- estaba nerviosa al ser observada por esos ojos, pero lo disimuló…eran envueltas por algo mutuo son poder percibirlo.

-Claro- dijo alegre. Sin saber esa emoción la rodeaba.

-Mi nombre es Fate, Fate Testarossa ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- definitivamente lo más razonable era empezar por lo básico. Fate se sentía boba en presencia de aquella joven.

-Nanoha- dijo simple, al menos recordaba su propio nombre y el de su hija.

-¿Solo así?- extrañada Fate miró la duda en sus ojos- No temas, yo no te haré nada...

-Solo así- esquivó la mirada apenada- no es que que tenga miedo- le regreso la vista- es que no recuerdo nada más que eso- aclaró, contenta de que Fate le hiciera sentir confianza.

-Es un hermoso nombre- Nanoha sonrió, y eso a su vez contagió a la mayor.

Se perdieron por un instante en la imagen de la otra, Nanoha sintió cierta añoranza y por qué no ¿Esperanza? Aquella persona la contemplaba tan dulcemente, y Fate de alguna forma no podía ni lo quería evitar. Había algo que les hacía vibrar su ser solo con estar cerca.

-Háblame de ti Nanoha, quiero conocerte- dijo sin pensar- necesito saber…- pero se retractó a lo último, no quería ser imprudente.

-Lo siento- en los ojos de Fate se vislumbró la sorpresa por el rechazo, no lo esperaba, después de todo estar en su presencia le regocijaba que le sorprendió ¿Se había equivocado? - pero no recuerdo, no recuerdo nada de mí- y está vez Nanoha habló con tristeza, y la mercenaria comprendió, aliviando su pecho- solo mi nombre, el de mi pequeña e imágenes vagas que vienen a mi mente- lágrimas asomaban por aquellos ojos, de alguna forma pensar en ello le causaba tristeza, acongojaba su pecho, era la primera vez que se sentía presionada a recordar, pero tampoco sabía exactamente cuánto llevaba de olvidar- siento no ser de mucha ayuda, lo último que recuerdo es un gran miedo inundándome, y huir…- pero retuvo su llanto- ...y luego, el llanto de mi bebé sobre aquella obscuridad, la acogí en mi pecho y después, tu rostro frente al mío- no pretendía insinuar nada aun en su tristeza pero se sonrojó.

-Ya veo- dijo también desilusionada, pero alegre de no saberse rechazada. Nanoha le fue sincera sin duda- entonces supongo que tampoco sabes la razón de cómo nos salvaste…

-¿Eh?- contrariada miró a Fate dándole a entender que no comprendía a lo que se refería- y al ver esa brillante sonrisa sy sonrojo aumento.

-Así es, tú nos salvaste. No se lo he querido decir a los otros aún porque quería preguntarte acerca de eso, saber cómo sucedió...

 _El enfrentamiento con las gigantes bestias se extendió más de lo que esperaban, al parecer era una legión demasiado grande, Fate ya comenzaba a pensar que no sobrevivirían además de que se le estaba dificultando proteger a la chica. Hayate al darse cuenta de que Fate estaba más pendiente de la chica que de combatir comenzó a molestarse y a sentir dentro de su interior que rechazaba a la extraña con quien se encontraron,_ _eso les daba una clara desventaja_. _Fate balanceándose sobre un árbol, se dejó ir al aire para saltar más alto que una bestia para lograr partirla en dos con su espada. Agotada ya, respiraba demasiado hondo y con dificultad, en un descuido, Teana la defendió de un ataque sorpresa, con dificultad logró dominar a la bestia, ya que ella todavía estaba en entrenamiento, como aprendiz de Fate. Yuuno trataba con todas sus fuerzas de colocar los escudos, para sus compañeros más la oscuridad no le permitían actuar con tanta precisión, en tanto Hayate con su magia de tres elementos exterminaba a una gran mayoría, pero su energía pronto estaría por agotarse, no sabían por cuánto tiempo más podrían resistir._

" _No podré protegerte" pensó con desesperación la ojos rubí._

 _Aunque estuviera en combate no perdía de vista a la extraña que la había cautivado con tan poco. Su imagen beata retumbaba en sus adentros._

 _Con sus fuerzas ya debilitándose, fue golpeada fuertemente en el costado, y fue lanzada con gran impacto contra la tierra, tratando de incorporarse, alguien llegó a su auxilio, era ella._

 _-Debes intentar escapar ¡huye!- le dijo, su voz forzada por el cansancio, débil por estar perdiendo una aspiración, de las pocas que con convicción y profundo deseo anheló en su corta vida. Cerró sus ojos con impotencia, y apretó sus puños con fuerza._

 _Sintió algo frío caer sobre su mano y su rostro volteó a verla, derramando lágrimas ella negó con su cabeza a lo dicho. Como pudo la extraña la tomó de su mano y la interno en el bosque, más antes de continuar Fate gritó:_

 _-¡Yuuno! ¡ luce accecante!...!Y síganme! ¡Hacía el suroeste*!…_

 _Rápidamente Yuuno se colocó al centro de la zona de la batalla, levantó su artefacto dejando salir una luz cegadora. El destello duró cerca de diez segundos inmovilizando a las bestias lo suficiente para permitirles escapar por el momento. Siguieron a Fate por el brillo de su espada que reflejó el poderoso destello._

 _-¿A dónde me llevas?_

" _¿Moriremos aquí?" pensó con aflicción._

 _Quería saber por qué repentinamente la arrastró hacía lo desconocido. Usualmente se hubiera negado sin conocer el destino al que se dirigía, pero se dejó guiar sin razón aparente, e incluso si por ello fuera a acabar su vida, no se arrepentía, en su interior, se hacía de ese sentimiento egoísta puesto que no estaba pensando ya en sus compañeros. Solo sus manos conectadas, y la espalda de aquella bella chica, a lo mejor sí la guiaba hacían el fin de su destino. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el sujeto que la había enviado a aquel lugar se equivocó, ella nunca conocería el amor, iba a morir._

 _Inesperadamente la joven se detuvo, cargando con sus últimas fuerzas sostuvo a su bebé, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y soltando la mano de Fate._

 _-¿Qué es éste lugar?_

 _Frente a ella se encontraba un lago negro, que emitía ligeros destellos de luz, por las ondas que chocaban y regresaban en una infinita danza._

 _-¿Agua?_

 _-Aquí…- escucho su voz- podremos…- no era la voz de ninguno de sus compañeros-…escapar._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Esto es…?- se le vino a la cabeza una idea, pero tan improbable que la descartó._

 _-Si entramos ahí, podremos escapar, de la misma forma en que fuimos atrapados aquí…_

 _Fate se quedó muda e impactada por sus palabras, pero antes de decir otra cosa, los plañidos de las bestias le llegaron a la vez que fue alcanzada por sus compañeros._

 _-¡¿Qué sucedió Fate?! ¡¿Ya has encontrados un modo de vencer a las bestias?!- preguntó Yuuno impaciente._

 _-Aquí…- dijo señalando al lago, que hasta el momento sus compañeros se percataron de él-…aquí hay un pasadizo…_

 _Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que decía, era simplemente…_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Hayate turbada de las palabras de la rubia, dudó._

 _-Solo confíen…- no quiso mencionar el por qué sabía sencillamente sería demasiado, sus compañeros no lo aceptarían._

 _-Entonces ¿a qué esperamos para entrar…al pasadizo?- Teana estaba dudosa pero muy ansiosa, las bestias se acercaban a cada segundo._

 _Fate alzó su mano para que la chica la tomara. Al estar frente al lago le susurró:_

 _-Sujétate fuerte- por lo que la chica se aferró a su brazo, Fate activó el aparato de rebote y avanzó._

 _Caminaron dos pasos dentro de lago y luego todo desapareció._

 _Al abrir los ojos, Fate se dio cuenta que estaban bajo la lluvia, y que la de cabellos cobrizo se había desmayado en sus brazos, no tardó mucho en oír el llanto del bebé. La incertidumbre la embargó al haberse hecho testigo de un milagro sin duda. Muchas preguntas llegaron a su mente, pasando que un inesperado suceso la llevó a otro aún más extraño ¿Qué iría a suceder ahora?_

-Hablas de eso...- lo cierto era que ella no se miraba como una ¿Heroína?, pero Fate le dejaba más que claro que lo que tenía era más que un don.

-Me lo podrías explicar, o es qué no recuerdas…- dijo suave para no perturbar más a la confundida chica.

-No es eso, si lo recuerdo, yo-no sabía exactamente que decir, pero simplemente dejó que sus palabaras fluyeran y fueran entendidas-…puedo ver esos lugares, sentirlos, poseen una presencia fuerte, desesperante y apremiante, como si tu garganta se cerrara al estar ante ellos…pero no sé por qué soy capaz de hacer eso- suspiró y su vista terminó en el suelo-...no puedo responder a tus dudas, perdón…yo me dejé llevar por una corazonada, en mis recuerdos, tengo presente haber escapado de mi infortunio por uno de esos lugares, no es agradable el percibirlos, pero sabía que me permitirían escapar.

-¡No!, no te disculpes, no pasa nada…- en eso se despertó la bebé- parece que la pequeña ya despertó…- rompiendo el ambiente, aligerándolo y haciéndolo más llevadero para las presentes.

-Se llama Vivio…- dijo apresurada a ir por la pequeña, arrullandola entre sus brazos contemplando esos hermosos ojos bicolor.

-Es un hermoso nombre- respondió de inmediato, sin saber que más hacer- ve a cuidar de ella, yo traeré algo para ti- no podía simplemente quedarse a contemplarla como idiota.

Fate se comportó con una inmensa amabilidad, al servirle y en su trato en general. Esa mañana ya no discutieron más sobre el asunto. Mientras a Hayate le crecía un inmenso recelo solo de verla junto a ellos. Más tarde decidieron salir a comprar víveres para el viaje que emprenderían pronto. El pequeño poblado era tranquilo, afortunadamente no les faltaba nada para poder realizar los intercambios. Al ir ya con carga, Teana sugirió regresar a dejar las cosas al alojamiento antes de introducirlas al compresor, como petición de Fate, Nanoha que estaba presente para acostumbrarse a estar con el grupo, prefirió que se quedará para no agotarse mucho por cargar con la bebé, y además le pidió a Hayate que cuidara de ella en lo que regresaban.

-No te ofendas pero…no me gusta la idea de tener a una arrastrada en el grupo- dijo la castaña al tiempo de que sus compañeros se retiraron, claramente con el fin de ofender a la Nanoha, sus palabras fueron como una pedrada que pegó con fuerza.

-¿Arrastrada?…- Nanoha podía solo tener vagos recuerdos y en realidad ningún significado de lo que fue su vida hasta ese momento, pero no era tonta, desde un comienzo había notado el desprecio de Hayate hacía ella. Pero no tenía memorias y nada con lo que defenderse, todo pasaba muy rápido.

-Bueno, confieso que esa fue la palabra menos ofensiva que pude encontrar…arrastrada, cualquiera, eres una don nadie, es por eso que tienes una hija, siendo tan joven, y además despechada de quién sabe dónde. No sé qué es lo que Fate ve en ti, pero solo serás un estorbo para nosotros en el viaje…- Hayate destilaba veneno, la incomodidad con esa chica provenía de sus más desdichados recuerdos.

-Yo…- eso fue un golpe duro para la cobriza, algo dentro de ella le decía que Hayate tenía razón, que la amabilidad de Fate era lástima, por una don nadie como ella…viéndose en sus condiciones a penas si era sorprendente que tuviera la noción de lo que era vivir, tener una hija, pero qué más tenía...absolutamente nada.

-Somos mercenarios, no podemos cuidar de una pobretona y su bebé en cada batalla, ni hacernos cargo de las dos cosas al mismo tiempo a cada lugar que vayamos, ¿Qué? ¿Te quedarás a esperar a que Fate regrese y no harás nada? Solo de brazos cruzados mientras hacemos todo el trabajo, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cómo funciona la vida actualmente…lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí, a que alguien más te ayude, y correrías menos peligro, además de poder aprender algo para poder corresponder la amabilidad de otros…- Hayate no sé midió para decirle lo que pensaba, solo quería sacar aquello ¿Por qué?.

La pobre chica solo pudo guardar silencio ante una pesada realidad que la envolvía. Ella no tenía nada claro y evidentemente no podía refutar.

-Fate te pedirá que nos acompañes…- le dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos- lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirle que no, negarte rotundamente a su petición, y así no serás un estorbo para ella…

.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** Bueno, bueno, vamos comenzando esto así que por el momento irá un poco lento, ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, trataré de actualizar más seguido,…cada cuatro semanas :P, tendré que ir contando los días ¬¬!

Que la luz del rayo y la estrella iluminé sus corazones.


	3. Escapar

Osu! Nos vemos otra vez, y estoy justo en la fecha jejejeje, disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **El Umbral**

 **Capítulo 3: Escapar**

Luego de la tarde regresaron al refugio. Nanoha les acompaño esta vez a la cena, y Fate siempre le prestaba su atención a ella, la acaparaba sin darse cuenta, preguntándole pequeños detalles como "¿Qué te pareció el lugar?" "¿La comida sabe bien?" "Permíteme ayudarte" cada vez, en cada cosa en que Nanoha expresaba una duda enmudecida y a Fate no se le pasaba por alto. A Hayate le fastidiaba, pero aun podía apreciar la sumisión de la chica ante sus palabras, solo esperaba el momento para ver la decepción de Fate y el retorno a su vida como la conocía, a pesar de que en el fondo desconocía por qué sentía ese sentimiento de rechazo por Nanoha.

Antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera, justo cuando parecía que se iba a poner serio el asunto, donde Fate diría la pregunta clave, el dueño del local interrumpió anunciando que tenían un invitado especial, y que todos debían ir a la sala para recibirlo. El momento se perdió y todos se dirigieron al salón principal.

Se trataba de un historiador, un hombre alto, tez morena, con barba, de unos 75 años. Se sentó al centro, levanto su mirada, y al ver su rostro se le miraba un poco descuidado, tal vez maltratado sería lo más adecuado de decir.

-Estoy aquí…- habló - para ver si puedo conseguir un plato de comida- terminó, y todos comenzaron a reír. La posada era un poco grande, albergaba a una cantidad considerable de personas, había un bullicio lleno de risas, un buen ambiente fue creado por el narrador. Consecuentemente todos volvieron a prestarle atención, y prosiguió a contar sus andanzas- Me llamo Elieser Kant. Todo comenzó cuando yo era pequeño. Yo solo tenía a mi madre, ella me crio y educó bajo sus creencias, asistía, recuerdo, a un salón donde debía aprender lo básico de escritura y expresión, usaba un traje blanco con un diseño muy particular que ya no recuerdo, me gustaba el sombrero, achatado con una lengüeta al frente, le llamaban tipo "marinero", mi madre lo llamaba "SQIRT" porque decía que mi padre lo nombro así al llegar a ser jefe de una unidad, a la cual yo nunca llegué. Como todos saben, en todo lugar sin importar tiempo y espacio, la guerra es el monstruo que destruye nuestras vidas además de los pasadizos, en mi lugar de origen estalló una guerra, yo estaba con mis amigos al finalizar mi jornada, todo fue tan improvisto, que solo pude correr en busca de mi madre, entre todos los escombros esparcidos perdí el rumbo, no podía encontrar el camino a mi hogar y luego caí a un pasadizo, ambos monstruos azotaron mi vida a la corta edad de 8 años…- era una especie de rito que cada historiador contará su origen previo al relato de su experiencia en los mundos. Este tipo de historiador se conocía como "protegido-esclavo", se les llamaba así a aquellos historiadores que se habían perdido desde niños en los laberintos de los pasadizos, pasando, como es bien sabido a ser "esclavos", y posteriormente "protegidos" como historiadores- Estaba hace tiempo en una convenía, recién llegábamos a ese planeta, era llamado Carbenia, galaxia 7 del universo 60,070, en ese lugar la tecnología se encuentra extendida por todo su cosmos. Entré y ahí estaba otro historiador, al centro del salón con un hábito blanco el cual tenía un símbolo en el pecho de un ala negra sobre dos rayas color celeste, ambos rodeados por un circulo dorado, al tiempo que cubría su rostro con la capucha y le sobresalía su larga barba blanca, comenzó a contar, él dijo:

 _Como todos ustedes vengo de una larga jornada atravesando el universo, la vida nos ha obligado a ello, pero somos seres que pertenecemos a un único lugar, es ahí donde debemos echar raíces y florecer, y solo quien desee ir más allá, posee el derecho de conocer y trascender, pero al tergiversarse toda la armonía de la vida, la muerte es lo único que nos invade, asechando como un cazador destrozando nuestros sueños. Mi nombre es Albert y pertenezco a una orden llamada Reyekrilodla, nació hace mucho tiempo y buscamos el camino hacía los entes. Nosotros les invitamos a unirse en nuestra búsqueda por el retorno al origen, muchas de las respuestas que buscamos están en un planeta llamado Valge, donde habitan gigantes seres de cristal, y son ellos quienes poseen el mayor conocimiento de las dimensiones, de los universos. Un hombre llamado Pierce, el más cercano a Caley antes de su muerte, es quien lo supo de su boca antes de morir. De lo poco que pudo saber, quien lo encuentre debe informar a cualquiera, a todos los que pueda y luego podremos avanzar. Ya que ese lugar está en la ruta trazada por el demonio antes de llegar con los seres supremos._

Todos quedaron mudos y un poco impactados. Pero el hombre hablaba con un semblante fuerte en su rostro por lo que nadie dudo de ello. Pero no todo parecía increíble a pesar de la expresión con alivio de muchos por el hecho de saber de personas que buscaban regresar todo a la normalidad ¿Quién se atrevería a secundar semejante idea tan descabellada? ¿Una orden? Generalmente eso solo era realizado por grupos pequeños no menos de 15 personas, y él hablaba de una organización.

 _¿Cómo sabes que ese tal Pierce existe o existió si quiera?-_ preguntó alguien.

 _Porque él es nuestro fundador-_ respondió.

Desde entonces, mis compañeros se obsesionaron con la organización, nos presentamos con el viejo, y mi líder Aqur le afirmó que dedicaría los esfuerzos de nuestro grupo a la búsqueda del planeta no registrado, nosotros a pesar de ser solo simples viajeros, también éramos el resultado de un grupo de resistencia consiguiendo un compañero nuevo por viaje, aquellos obligados a abandonar sus familias o comunidades, coincidiendo en la pérdida de su vida por los pasadizos, y la propuesta de ese misterioso grupo fue muy tentadora, el deseo de la esperanza de poder retornar al hogar algún día. Y así fue, Reyekrilodla nos brindó mucha indumentaria de combate, entrenamiento de magia y máquinas de alta tecnología…podría extenderme mucho relatando todo lo que pasamos. Fueron años y años buscando, por un momento llegué a pensar en mi vida, que solo pasaría así, de estar viviendo por vivir sin un objetivo, y cuando lo obtuve con mis compañeros, sencillamente parecía perdido, imposible de realizar, nunca encontraríamos el lugar, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar infinito.

Pero como dijo el viejo Albert, si lográbamos encontrar el lugar debíamos comunicarlo a todo el que pudiéramos, ya de por sí, parte de mi deber es ese. Por eso de todo corazón yo les pido, escúcheme:…- en aquel instante ningún murmullo se escuchó, los susurros parecían perdidos de la impresión, acaso estaba diciendo que…

-Encontramos…el planeta Velga- dijo con la noche ya caída. Impresionados, incluso Fate, no parecía mentir, sin embargo, parecía increíble como risible, que hablara de algo imposible que se volvió real- encontramos el planeta sobre un espacio pequeño, como un universo de bolsillo, tan pequeño que solo lo almacenaba a él, parecía como magia, sin un sol, sin una órbita, fue el planeta número 9905 que encontramos sobre una dimensión y espacio no registrado, después de un largo viaje, después 15 años- todos comenzaron a murmurar, pensando que el hombre frente a ellos se había vuelto loco- Nosotros lo llamamos Sotesteg- Elieser encendió el microproyector del aparato de rebote y lo cerró. Al tiempo, pitidos comenzaron a resonar por el lugar, a todos se les registró el nombre de "Sotesteg" en sus respectivos aparatos de rebote a través de un mensaje- si algún día llegan a estar ahí, lo sabrán- afirmó- el espacio de aquel lugar es quejumbroso con mucho polvo estelar, el planeta es apenas visible. Pero cuando atraviesan el polvo y la atmosfera verán que irradia mucha luz, como si fuera el cielo decorado de bellos diamantes de cristal, puro, sólido, irrompible, sería imposible para mi poder describirlo, la quietud, la tranquilidad. Caminamos por…lo que parecían calles interminables, no había día ni noche, pero descansábamos en un horario de 24 horas. Durante semanas no encontramos nada ni a nadie, no parecía haber una civilización, solo ruinas, espacios vacíos abandonados, hasta que encontramos una ciudad, una vieja capital con un enorme monumento. Entramos a una enorme construcción, como un castillo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. En Reyekrilodla nos mostraron un retrato dibujado del demonio, como Caley se lo describió a Pierce antes de morir, a uno de nuestros costados una estatua completa, justo como aquel retrato, el rostro, el cuerpo, los ojos, todo. Nuestra sorpresa fue inmensa y luego sobre otro costado hacía donde miraba la estatua del demonio vimos una franja negra estática sobre la pared, no parecía formar parte pero ahí estaba, no cuadraba con el brillo que iluminaba todo…, sobre el centro de esa oscuridad que no proyectaba sombra, una mujer que daba pecho a su hijo, la mujer tenía marcas en todo su cuerpo, líneas verticales atravesando su figura, siguiendo el eje se sus miembros hasta la parte distal.

Luego sucedió lo inesperado, el techo se derrumbó por un golpe proveniente del exterior, fue tal el impacto que uno de nuestro amigo murió al instante. Enseguida los que logramos esquivar los escombros que cayeron, vimos hacia arriba, un gigante de "cristal" nos atacaba, y no nos dio el tiempo de procesar cuando ya estábamos escapando de otro golpe. Salimos del lugar a toda prisa, mis compañeros enfundaron sus armas y lucharon, yo me encargaba de cubrirlos, pero era muy difícil. Los movimientos y ataques de los gigantes, era algo que nunca habíamos visto. Cuatro compañeros más perecieron en combate, hasta que tres (incluyéndome) decidimos escapar, casi no lo logramos, uno resultó gravemente herido. Escapamos en una nave, y cuando íbamos subiendo pude notar que abajo no había rastros de lucha, ni de escombros, ni la construcción, ni el cuerpo de mis compañeros fallecidos. Walt murió en la nave, y Jafrey sucumbió a la locura, perdió la esperanza con Aqur muerto, me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, desactivó su aparato de rebote y se fue, parecía que huía de mí.

Busqué sin mucho ánimo un pasadizo, hasta que encontré uno. Caí en un lugar de tinieblas, donde parecía haber bestias, hui sin ser visto, aunque yo tampoco sabía por dónde iba, y al final llegué aquí- Yuuno anotó esto para sí, parecía un dato importante.

Más que por un plato de comida, hago esto…por mis amigos que murieron en combate en la búsqueda de la esperanza: Aqur, Ren, Alan, Walt, y Valen. Porque su búsqueda y sus vidas no hayan sido en vano…- con una voz gruesa, y lágrimas comenzando a derramarse, continuó sin pena a ser visto- si alguien encuentra a la organización Reyekrilodla dígale esto, yo intentaré encontrarlos, pero no sé cuanto me tardaré o si moriré antes de hacerlo, pero por ahora deseo descanzar. Ellos fueron grandes guerreros, no merecen solo morir, no quiero que estos 45 años sean en vano, que aunque ellos no pudieron retornar a casa, si sea su travesía la que ayude a otros a poder conseguirlo.

-Por el honor del guerrero, yo te lo prometo- una voz se escuchó de entre la muchedumbre, era nada más y nada menos que Fate- Tus lágrimas y las de tus amigos, no serán en vano.

Ahí estaba ella, mientras Nanoha, mirándola con ojos de adoración…y de tristeza, era cierto, Fate era una guerrera, y ella no era nada, sino alguien que por fortuna ese amable y generoso corazón le ofrecía protección y cuidado, una oportunidad. Pero quizá eso implicaba que Fate tuviera que contenerse, a cambiar su estilo de vida, a hacerse cargo de lo que no tenía por qué. Hayate tuvo razón, ella no debía estar con ellos, lo mejor era irse.

Por fortuna para ella no tuvo que explicarse, la llegada de ese historiador le hizo ver que no tenía elección, al ver ahí a Fate alzarse entre la muchedumbre le hizo entender que no podía estar a su lado. Al terminar aquel relato, del que muy poco comprendió, todos levantaron y se marcharon hasta sus habitaciones en silencio, sin terminar de creer lo que habían escuchado. Fate la despidió con un beso en la mejilla y con un "mañana hablaremos" y la dejó ir, literalmente sin saberlo, alzó su mirada para ver por última vez al hombre que lloraba mientras era consolado por el dueño del lugar.

Al estar en la habitación, no pudo conciliar el sueño, pero mejor así, solo espero el pasar de un par de horas, pensando en todo y en nada ¿Qué podría si nada conocía? lo mejor era irse y olvidar a la rubia, sus pensamientos no cambiaron, hasta que decidió empacar lo poco que tenía, un poco de comida para su hija que le compró Fate esa misma tarde, dos sabanas, una para ella y una para su bebé. Muy sigilosamente salió del alojamiento, para comenzar a caminar junto a su pequeña en el frío de la noche. Vivio comenzó a llorar no mucho de haber iniciado la caminata, descubrió su pecho y la amamantó, y al igual que otras veces, una luz que fluía de su cuerpo y de Vivio, alumbró la oscuridad de esa noche.

Al terminar, sintió como perdía su vitalidad igual que siempre, con la poca fuerza que le quedó camino e dirección a un árbol cercano, y se recostó con su hija ya dormida en brazos, lo último que sus ojos pudieron apreciar fue a un cuerpo que se acercaba en su dirección, por desgracia el cansancio le ganó la partida.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


	4. La Razón de Mi Cruzada

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **El Umbral**

 **Capítulo 4: La Razón de Mi Cruzada**

-¿Por qué?- habló esperando respuestas, su voz denotaba su molestia.

Pero solo recibió la mudez de sus compañeros. Los miraba entre furiosa y extrañada pero todavía no alzaba la voz airada, esperando por una buena explicación.

-Escucho- emitió en aparente pasividad.

Los escrutaba a todos en especial a Hayate, sabía que ella tenía algo que ver.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- con resentimiento contenido contestó con una pregunta.

-Eso no te incumbe ¿Admites que hiciste algo para que Nanoha se marchara de aquí?

Al despertar en la mañana e ir a la habitación de Nanoha, no la encontró, inmediatamente llamó a sus compañeros y estaban discutiendo lo sucedido. Teana, perspicaz notó el comportamiento extraño de Nanoha al regresar de su pequeña salida el día anterior, sin ánimos de nada lo comentó a pesar de que ese mismo don perspicaz le decía que Hayate tenía algo que ver y de una forma indirecta se lo insinuó a Fate sin que fuera tan obvio.

-Así es. Yo le dije que lo mejor es que no siguiera con nosotros, que alguien como ella no podría sobrevivir en nuestra travesía. Pero se adelantó y decidió marcharse por su propio pie sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas tú?- secamente se lo dejó ir.

-¿Qué? Fate-chan…- eso no se lo esperaba, especialmente porque no solían discutir, y nunca las que tenían llegaban a ser tan graves. ¿Acaso había ido demasiado lejos con su agravio?

-¡Alguien poco altruista sin bondad ni compasión por los demás no merece ser parte de mi grupo! ¡Acaso te crees que somos personas importantes! ¡No tenemos nada! ¡Solo vamos rebotando viviendo sin un plan sin una meta! ¡No tenemos a donde ir! ¡No tenemos hogar! ¡Lo más noble que podemos hacer en nuestras miserables vidas es por lo menos ayudar a los demás! ¡No es que vamos a ir repartiendo bondad a todos los que encontremos desamparados de los lugares a los que vamos! ¡Pero si nos encontramos a alguien que nos necesita, con gusto YO le voy a ofrecer mi ayuda!- y era verdad, siempre ofrecian su ayuda de ser posible sin cobrar honorarios de vez en cuanto, pero siempre era algo temporal.

-¡Mejor sé honesta Fate! ¡Di que es por ELLA! ¡Por eso lo haces! ¡Porque ella te gusta!

Fate la sujetó por el cuello de su gabardina y la acercó a ella.

-Eso significa que a ti te amo- dijo sarcástica- por eso es que estás aquí con nosotros ahora- lo decía debido a que Hayate también fue rescatada por ella, justo como Nanoha- Pero como ya te cambié mejor lárgate de mi presencia- Fate quería hacerle ver que lo que hizo fue una total tontería.

-Cálmate Fate. Hayate no sigas con esto, Nanoha no te ha hecho nada, y no importa lo que sea podemos…

-¡Ella salvó tu miserable vida!- gritó exasperada no ignorando a Yuuno, simplemente quería acabar con el desprecio de Hayate por Nanoha, injustificado por donde lo viera..

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto incrédula.

-Nanoha es capaz de sentir la presencia de los pasadizos, fue ella quien me guio al lago, y yo se lo pregunté al llegar aquí, me lo confirmó. Ella podría ser de gran ayuda, podríamos encontrar un hogar, un lugar en el que estar…pero tú- sentía la furia bullir nuevamente dentro de ella- solo la desprecias sin razón aparente ¡Esa no eres tú Hayate!- Hayate se quedó impactada y muda con esa nueva información- puede que ella no comprenda muchas cosas, yo solo quería que todos la aceptaran, porque de alguna forma es verdad, he llegado a tenerle aprecio, no conozco el motivo, pero por sobre eso, si Nanoha llega a caer en manos de personas equivocadas, solo la utilizaran y ella sufrirá, y yo no quiero eso…solo te pido que me ayudes- parecía que Fate hablaba de forma desesperada- no quiero que ella se convierta en una esclava, sabes que eso sucederá, ayúdame a salvarla como lo hice contigo…- casi le rogó a Hayate.

Esa mirada le recordó a Hayate, el sacrificio que Fate hizo alguna vez por ella, y sus acciones actuales no eran justas ¿Qué había hecho?

En un gran salón oscuro, se escuchaban murmullos de las personas presentes. Entonces, en medio de la oscuridad del lugar, una luz comenzó a surgir del escenario central. Todos admiraron el espectáculo antes sus ojos. Una mujer vestida con túnicas de colores claros con un bebé en sus brazos parecía ser la fuente de la iluminación y todos exclamaron de asombro. A diferencia de la mujer el bebé vestía con una túnica blanca que denota su pureza.

-¡Admiren nuestra nueva adquisición de entretenimiento!- salió un hombre al encuentro del mismo escenario- ¡La pureza de la madre virgen que brilla como los santos antiguos! ¡Claro que de lo virgen no estamos seguros!- dijo y todos rieron-¡Pero ese brillo sí que es un gran espectáculo a la vista que brinda una cálida sensación! ¡Y así es como queremos hacerlos sentir a ustedes! ¡Satisfechos de venir a nuestro circo! ¡A continuación seguiremos con el resto de los actos!

Las luces artificiales se encendieron en el lugar y a punto estuvo de caer la chica cuando el mismo presentador fue a su auxilio. Nanoha daba inicio al espectáculo de la noche.

-Descuiden, esto siempre nos pasa- aclaró- no es algo fácil de hacer, ella siempre se cansa- aclaró.

Otras personas salieron del telón central y la llevaron hacía dentro del recinto y la recostaron en una vieja cama con un colchón gastado y viejo, el suelo era de tierra y la carpilla parecía estar hecha de material gastado y algo mugriento. No era un lugar muy adecuado para una madre y su bebé, pero es ahí donde Nanoha había ido a parar luego de ser vista por el administrador la noche en que brilló en la oscuridad de la noche. En medio de la lluvia la recogió, y se la llevó con él. Nanoha se despertó con la sorpresa de estar en un lugar que no conocía, pensó que despertaría a la sombra del árbol sobre el que perdió la conciencia. Preocupada busco a Vivio, y en que no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo, hasta que un sujeto entro en al sitio con la bebe en brazos, Nanoha la reclamó al instante y no le fue negada.

El hombre le llevó comida, le relató lo sucedido la noche anterior, y…también le ofreció un trato. El sujeto era inteligente y no tardó mucho en confirmar sus sospechas de que Nanoha era una persona desamparada, y para rematar con un bebé a su cuidado, así que le dijo que tendría lo que necesitara, si trabajaba para él, todo lo que debía hacer era brillar como lo hizo la noche anterior. Ella aceptó, sin tener muchas opciones que elegir, por no decir que era la única. Por curiosidad el hombre pregunto por qué era que a ella le sucedía eso, pero ya que ni ella misma sabía, respondió con esa misma verdad, el hombre estuvo conforme y se fue. Lo que le dijo Hayate fue cierto, al parecer, encontró su lugar en que iba ser útil en aquel mundo, aunque en su mente una amable persona de dorado y rubí llenara sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba qué sería de ella, se habrían marchado ya, sostenía a su hija en sus brazos mientras una solitaria lágrima salía de sus ojos para derramarse lentamente llenándola de incertidumbre, de un extraño vacío que no estaba ahí cuando Fate la sostenía de su mano.

Pasaron tres días en los que el grupo de Fate trabajó para conseguirse medios de transporte personales poco sofisticados pero suficiente para desplazarse sobre la llanura- no tan llanura- con numerosos baches de la región. Comenzaron con lo básico reuniendo información, y aunque al inicio no pudieron dar con nada, Fate no se rindió, pero le inquietaba que ella pudiera desaparecer tan rápido en un lugar no tan grande como ese, Nanoha no podía haber ido lejos, en el mismo día creyó poderla encontrar, primero debía arreglar el asunto con Hayate, al menos afrontarla y dejarle claro lo malo de su actuar. Después de media mañana salió en la búsqueda de Nanoha, pero no apareció por ningún lugar de los alrededores, eso le hizo pensar que existía una posibilidad de que se hubiera marchado con alguien más, la sola idea solo le causaba opresión en su pecho.

-Una caravana de circo pasó hace dos días por ésta zona…deben estar en la próxima ciudad de Orife, no está muy lejos de aquí.

Es lo más que pudieron averiguar, preguntando a cada persona que podían.

Acamparon a la intemperie aquella noche. Viendo las estrellas que reflejaba el cielo de aquel mundo.

-Fue divertido ¿no?- dijo Teana teniendo dentro de ella un entrañable presentimiento por los acontecimientos suscitados. Una emoción extraña llenaba su ser. Una emoción nacía de sus entrañas.

-De qué hablas- Yuuno no comprendía a que se refería su compañera.

Ellos se encontraban un poco apartados de Fate y Hayate. Todos ellos se llevaban muy bien, pero Teana era como la niña pequeña del grupo al ser la menor, y la última en haber sido reclutada. A veces era precisamente con Yuuno con quien entraba en conflicto, precisamente por que el chico pensaba siempre en resguardar la seguridad, que no siempre compaginaba con una estrategia riesgosa dentro de un campo, Fate no prefería a ninguno, de acuerdo a la situación, determinaba cual era la mejor opción, y de acuerdo a ello actuaban. extrañamente ellos compartían una relación extraña en la que se respetaban a la vez que eran rivales.

-De esto- remarcó contundente-parece que hemos adquirido experiencia en nuestras aventuras anteriores para esto.

-Sigo sin comprender- su amigo seguía sin comprender pero le sonreirá.

-Parece como que esto es lo que debíamos hacer ¿No te parece? Siento que cuando encontremos a Nanoha-san algo sucederá que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Es verdad, me pregunto si cuando eso suceda, Hayate decidirá ir con nosotros, no ha dicho mucho luego de su discusión con Fate, por primera vez no puedo saber lo que ésta pensando- Yuuno no era de los que pudieran manejar las confrontaciones, pero ayudaba en lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien- su amigo asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

Hayate se cuestionó a sí misma su actitud para con Nanoha, llegando a la única conclusión de que no se reconocía en lo que hizo con la pobre chica, y que no podía ser honesta con Fate porque ni siquiera ella tenía una respuesta.

-Tengan cuidado- escucharon decir- cuando cae la lluvia negra llegan las bestias del cielo.

-¿Hace cuánto que no que no sucede eso?- solicitó Yuuno para mayor precaución, él siempre parecía tener la pregunta correcta.

-Hace más de tres semanas, ya viene siendo hora de que venga de nuevo.

Al terminar de decir eso, la gente se iba de inmediato buscando refugio.

-Parece ser algo peligroso- dijo Yuuno.

-Debemos encontrar pronto a Nanoha- y Fate no hacía más que preocuparse.

Siguieron el sendero marcado por la travesía de los viajeros, ya era el cuarto día que llevaban buscando, la noche estaba nuevamente por llegar, y al parecer no solo la noche, una inmensa densidad de nubes estaba cubriendo el cielo, tenían un color muy peculiar…negro. Fate aceleró todo lo que pudo la máquina que conducía, apretó los dientes, pidiendo más velocidad, más tiempo…

"Definitivamente te encontraré" pensó con decisión.

La lluvia comenzó a caer ya teñir todo de negro a su paso. A unos cuantos metros ya se podían ver la entrada de la ciudad Orife, Fate se sentía demasiado impaciente. Sin esperarlo una enorme ráfaga pasó sobre ellos, una ráfaga que venía desde el cielo y los hizo caer de sus automóviles tumbándolos sobre el suelo. Una enorme bestia negra con alas se mostró batiendo sus alas, y luego de rugir se lanzó sobre ellos.

Fate blandió su espada.

"¡Espérame, Nanoha!" fue su pensamiento mientras fruncía el ceño.

Corriendo de un lado para otro, las personas evitando la lluvia y buscando refugio para cuando llegaran los monstruos alados. En la caravana, algo similar, corriendo de un lado a otro, cargando cajas e instrumentos en los vagones, gritando aquí y allá, cargando las carpas y las sillas del escenario. A Nanoha por ser nueva, jovencita y además madre adolescente no le delegaron ningún trabajo, y además porque luego de convertirse en la atracción principal los últimos dos días, le tuvieron consideración y la dejaron sobre una pequeña carpa para protegerla temporalmente de la lluvia hasta terminaran de cargar todo y partieran del lugar.

Desafortunadamente, no salió como planearon y antes de pensar si quiera en partir, llegaron las bestias al lugar, y derribaron vagones de la caravana, y más de tres fueron capturados por las garras de las infernales bestias, gritos de terror se escucharon esta vez, y Nanoha tomando una túnica salió corriendo del lugar por donde se veía más seguro, para perderse entre unos pocos árboles, que parecían cubrirla de la vista de los monstruos, más no de la lluvia.

Fate y los demás que ya corrían por las calles de la ciudad, enfrentando las bestias, sin poder obtener información, a ciegas buscando la caravana del circo. Hasta que lograron visualizar y campamento por la parte sur. Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar y encontrar todo destruido los ropajes esparcidos entre sangre, el metal desgarrado dejando grandes agujeros sobre los vagones y los cuerpos inertes de hombre y mujeres.

-No puede ser…- susurro Teana.

-Llegamos tarde…- Hayate…no era la mejor persona para decirlo. El remordimiento surgió en ella.

Fate cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo con más fuerza esa opresión sobre su pecho, acercándose las lágrimas al filo de sus ojos. Yuuno intentó acercarse con cautela, pero no estaba seguro de que decir…y por mucho que le costara decirlo…fallaron, algo que poco sucedía, especialmente ellos como mercenarios que eran. y ahora ¿Qué? Una corta aventura más, una que estaba derrumbando a Fate.

-¡Fuera de aquí!

A lo lejos escucharon el gritó. Eran dos personas mayores de edad, que con una rama encendida con fuego intentaban alejar las bestias, no era mucho pero al menos momentáneamente lograban con la barrera del fuego mantenerlas alejadas. Hayate corrió en su dirección para ayudarles, y no solamente por ayudar a esas dos personas sino porque muy agilmente notó que tras ellos se encontraba Nanoha abrazando fuertemente a Vivio. Hayate alzo su báculo, y con su magia de fuego aumento el tamaño de las llamas.

-¡Fate, rescata a Nanoha!- al escucharle Fate reaccionó y en efecto visualizó a Nanoha, y rápidamente se percató de la situación, sin dudarlo, salió al rescate de Nanoha. Sentía que renovar de nuevo después de su breve desolación.

Los demás la siguieron.

Fate mató a las bestias de un solo tajo si era posible, manchando más la tierra de negro. La lluvia comenzaba menguar.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos- dijeron los dos ancianos.

-No ha sido nada- respondió cortésmente Yuuno- ¿La chica se encuentra bien?

-Sí- dijo la anciana- afortunadamente logramos llegar a tiempo para ayudarla, pero no íbamos a resistir por mucho, les debemos la vida.

-No. Nosotros les agradecemos, ella es una persona muy importante que andábamos buscando.

Mientras Fate y Teana se encargaban de las bestias, Hayate se aproximó a Nanoha y cargo a Vivio quien lloraba desconsoladamente en medio de la lluvia "y a pesar de ello, no le hemos escuchado" sin embargo algo extraño sucedió, parecía que un color negro comenzaba a surgir del cuerpo de la pequeña que no parecía ser producto de la lluvia que caía.

-¡Yuuno, ven!- lo llamó, a lo mejor él sabía que hacer- de repente se ha puesto así ¿Qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé, nunca he visto algo como esto- dijo el muchacho afligido.

-Vi-Vivio…- con sumo esfuerzo, Nanoha llamó a su pequeña.

-Aquí esta Nanoha-san- le dijo Yuuno y Hayate se la entregó.

Nanoha al tenerla en sus brazos hizo lo ya acostumbrado, descubrió su pecho, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Yuuno, y acercó a la pequeña a él, quien comenzó a succionar de inmediato. Una vez más surgió una luz cegadora. Al voltear Fate luego de acabar con todas las bestias, cubrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de que ahí estaba ella, no le pasó nada malo, eso la alivio de sobre manera, y cansada y agotada sonrió. Al terminar el resplandor Nanoha se desmayó como siempre, Yuuno la sostuvo esta vez, y Hayate tomó a Vivio como parecía estar haciéndosele costumbre, pero ésta vez haría lo correcto.

Unos aplausos resonaron el lugar, todos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía ese sonido. Y al mirar, los sentidos de Fate se alertaron en todo su cuerpo, soltó su espada y sacó su pistola, y dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la nueva persona que había aparecido en escena, dispuesta a obtener respuestas. Nadie comprendía que estaba ocurriendo además de Fate, y se extrañaron ante la repentina actitud de su líder.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, el payaso de la otra noche- la rubia le apunto con el arma directo a la cabeza sin bacilar ni un instante en cuanto se acercó a él- No será como la otra vez- retó con furia.

-Tranquila Fate…-chan- dijo con burla mientras alzaba las manos.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Fate mientras presionaba su arma con más fuerza sobre la cabeza del tipo.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Teana.

-Es quien me hizo caer sobre un pasadizo tras mis pasos- todo el equipo se impresionó ante la revelación de dicha información.

-Oh, mírate- Habló nuevamente ignorando por completo la amenaza de muerte puesta en su cabeza-haciéndome quedar mal con todos en mi primer impresión, esos no son modales Fate-chan.

-¡No te atrevas a seguir llamándome por ese nombre!- Fate sentía el hervir su sangre, y ese sujeto solo la provocaba ¿No era suficiente con saber que Nanoha estuvo en peligro? Ese sujeto tenía mucho que ver.

-Perdona, olvidaba que solo la dulce conejita de tu novia podía llamarte por ese nombre…- dijo señalando a la chica desmayada en el suelo- lástima qué este muriendo.

-No metas a Nanoha en esto, o te juró que dispararé- amenazó audiblemente- …Nanoha está bien, no corre peligro ¿Por qué dices que está muriendo?...Y ella no es mi novia.- aclaró ocultando su vergüenza, no era momento para ello.

-No todavía- susurró inaudiblemente-¡Pero mira! Aquí estoy, no has disparado, será por qué tienes un buen instinto y en alguna parte de ti sabes que digo la verdad, y que yo sé cómo salvar a la chica- la sonrisa del sujeto no desaparecía.

-Eres un bastardo de mierda- escupió con rabia- pero sí, tú fuiste él que me envió a ese lugar…querías que la rescatará, que la conociera ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo sino es lo que querías? Por eso mismo sé que me dirás lo que quiero saber ¿No es así? ¿Qué le sucede a Nanoha?

El cuerpo del sujeto comenzó a temblar, en tanto que un sonido de risa y burla comenzó a emerger desde la túnica que le cubría el rostro. La lluvia no se detuvo, dándole a la escena un toque tétrico y tenebroso ¿Acaso todo fue…una trampa?

-No cambias Fate…siempre has sido tan…única- en ese instante Fate aflojó su agarre, y alzando su mano, aquel tipo reveló su rostro.

Cabello negro brillante como diamantina, ojos completamente negros sin la parte blanquecina de su esclera, del que emanaba un leve brillo, y su sonrisa torcida. Algunos contuvieron el aliento, otros como Yuuno y Teana se colocaron en guardia protegiendo a la pareja de ancianos, y Hayate sostuvo fuerte a Vivio en sus brazos, a pesar de que en su pensamiento tuviera la idea de tener a un monstruo frente a ellos, no pudo evitar sentirse a ese nivel al haber llevado a Nanoha hasta dicha situación, si tan solo supiera por un momento por qué dejo que se nublara su mente.

-Pero una parte de ti sabe que no puede ser cierto, yo no podía saber que irías a ese lugar…

-No mientas, si vas a decir que es imposible, ahórrate el cuento, porque yo sé que los pasadizos también son algo imposible ¡Pero mira! ¡Existen!- se burlo también sarcástica- Al igual que una basura como tú…Ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué Nanoha está muriendo? ¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Bien, sin más rodeos te lo diré…recuerdas lo del demonio, eso que ronda por tu cabeza, pero que niegas a querer saber como todos. Piensas que lo de los pasadizos es una coincidencia por "una infracción" del demonio pero no lo es…lo que le sucedió, los pasadizos, lo de tu querida Nanoha, todos son lo mismo, es solo que no lo ves…

-¿Quieres decir que todos están conectados? ¿Y de esa forma podremos encontrar al demonio y al creador de los pasadizos?- se atrevió a interferir Yuuno, creyendo haber acertado.

-Qué hombre tan corto de mente…- dijo decepcionado el sujeto mientras volteaba a ver al rubio con una cara burlona.

-No…- negó Fate a lo dicho por Yuuno y todos la miraron- quiere decir que a todos les sucedió lo mismo ¿Me equivoco? Es una maldición, todos fueron afectados por una misma fuerza…

-¡Din! ¡Din! ¡Din! ¡Din! En verdad me impresionas Fate, hay muchos secretos rondando por esta vida, y sé que tú serás capaz de descubrirlos…

-¿Por qué no solo me los dices?

-Porque así no sería divertido, pero descuida, te iré dando pistas, y te impulsaré al camino correcto…desde las sombras.

-¿Cómo salvo a Nanoha?- más que importarle los secretos, ella solo podía pensar en Nanoha.

-No puedes, Nanoha morirá- Fate lo miró casi habiendo perdido toda esperanza con esa respuesta ¿Por qué se fiaba de las palabras de ese sujeto? No tenía sentido.

-… ¿Qué?- no hubo nada más que pudiera decir.

-Es inevitable, ella morirá. Nanoha tiene una conexión fuerte contigo y con esa pequeña bebé. ¿Por qué crees que brilla cuando le da el pecho? Quien posee la maldición es esa pequeña bebé, su vida es succionada por una poderosa fuerza desconocida, Nanoha solo deseaba salvarla y se involucró, pero no lo recuerda. Ahora cada vez que le da pecho a la pequeña, Nanoha le transfiere su vida para que ella no muera y poco a poco la irá perdiendo, porque la fuente de vida pura es la única cosa que puede salvar a la pequeña y hasta que no haya tomado toda la vida de _tu_ Nanoha ella no se curará, y cuando eso suceda, Nanoha morirá, porque nadie más que ella puede hacerlo. El intento de cerebrito de halla te lo dijo ¿No? Nanoha no ha tenido preñez sin embargo ella deseó salvar a esa niña.

Fate bajó el arma, y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Un quejido salió de sus labios. El silencio de la desesperanza.

-Ella debe amantarla cada vez que su piel comienza a tornarse negra desde sus venas, y su tez se oscurece. Solo hay una forma de salvarlas. Tú eres quien debe protegerlas y salvarlas de morir.

Fate lo miró atentamente con una expresión imposible de descifrar, pero había desprecio en esa mirada.

-Debes encontrar a Aquerium- sonrió son sadismo. Fate sabía lo que eso implicaba "Imposible" es lo que inundaba su mente y la de los demás-...y pedirle que la salve...recuerda esto:...debes dar algo a cambio para poder salvarla cuando lo pidas- Fate bajó el arma y desenfoco la vista de su "enemigo".

El sujeto retrocedió lento y con una reverencia, desapreció tras un salto sobre el aire. Como si se desvaneciera al viento.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, mientras Fate sentía que le llegaban las lágrimas, por un instante no se creyó capaz de lograr semejante hazaña, nadie más lo había logrado, solo una persona, solo el demonio además ¿Qué podría dar a cambio si lo encontraba? Sobre todo porque se trataba e un ser supremo. Pero de alguna forma consiguió controlar sus emociones, por momento nada de eso importo dentro de ella...

-Entonces supongo…que deberé convertirme en un demonio _también_ \- dijo y sonrió al cielo oscuro que mojaba su cara.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas** : Me tardé un poco hoy, pero seguimos en el mismo mes, jejeje. Pero aquí seguiremos.

Que la luz del rayo y la estrella iluminé sus corazones.


	5. Estela Fugaz

Mmm, no tengo justificación para mi ausencia, estaría de más, solo les diré que a veces suceden cosas que uno no espera, las circunstancias de la vida son así, por eso ahora mejor no prometeré nada, porque no se que sucederá más adelante, sin embargo, quiero seguir escribiendo sobre ésta linda pareja, y compartirlo a ustedes, no se cuando volveré a actualizar, pero espérenlo por favor, pido disculpas, y que disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 _Era hora de comenzar un nuevo día y se despertó antes de que saliera el sol. Se guio por la tenue luz que surgía de entre las montañas. Se colocó el atuendo para hacer su trabajo, alistó sus herramientas y antes de salir, regresó a su habitación, la que compartía con su esposa. La admiró en silencio, su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho, y recordó que ella y su futuro bebé eran la razón de seguir adelante y trabajar cada día. Sigilosamente salió de casa, se montó sobre la carreta y dispuso a tomar marcha luego de aporrear lo necesario al caballo para que trotara._

 _Llegó al campo donde araba la tierra para sembrar, se encontró con sus compañeros y se dispuso a trabajar. Las horas de la mañana eran las más ligeras y tranquilas, pero no mucho antes de llegar el medio día, el sol se alzaba en su punto. Durante el almuerzo charlaban a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, era uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad. Pero el trabajo tenía que continuar, ante el calor del manto de un sol que no daba tregua a piedad. Al terminar el su jornada, un par de horas antes de llegada la noche, tomaba de su alforja una botella y bebía el último trago de agua para poder resistir el camino de regreso a casa._

 _Ansioso se apresuraba por el camino anhelando llegar y poder ver esa sonrisa que le brindaba fuerzas sin importar lo cansado que estuviera._

 _-¡Señor Miles! Qué bueno que lo veo….- un chico que venía desde la distancia le habló al alcanzarlo._

 _-¿Sucedió algo Chriss?- preguntaba amable con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Es su esposa! ¡Justo ahora está dando a luz al bebé! ¡Debe llegar pronto! ¡Deprisa!_

 _Afligido aligeró el paso hasta hacer correr al caballo. La ansiedad creció en su interior. Ellos vivían solos en casa, su esposa solo lo tenía a él para apoyarla, daba gracias al cielo de que las personas aledañas fueran amables, en especial sus vecinos, aunque parecía una locura el haber decidido tener una pareja a pesar de sus carencias, aun así no se arrepentía, lo único que se reprochaba era el poco tiempo que le podía dar a su esposa sobre todo estando ella embarazada._

 _Jamás se imaginó que posterior al nacimiento de su hijo, se encontraría con un escenario terrible._

En un lugar fuera del universo conocido…

-¿Fate Testarossa? ¡Nadie es digno!- aseveró con furia.

-Necesitamos los ojos de _Brida_ , inocentes puros y llenos de vida.

-¡Se burló de nosotros!- pocas veces su rostro se hubo descompuesto justo como ese momento, y solo por recordar a ese alguien.

-Necesitamos a Lanster, y solo _ella_ la traerá a nosotros. Solo _ella_ puede, deberás aceptarlo, el camino de Fate Testarossa ya estaba escrito.

-Solo _ella_ traerá a Lanster, querrá que la recompensemos, salvando a su prole.

-¿No es justo acaso? Nosotros lo permitimos, Aquerium no nos perdonará.

-Podemos intervenir, así ya no le deberíamos nada a _ella._

-¡JAMÁS! ¡Es un asunto _humano_! ¿Cómo podría un Dios intervenir? Esperaremos por _Brida_ y por Testarossa.

-Nos engañó- dijo con una voz gélida y fúnebre.

-Y ahora ya es muy tarde, no podemos mancharnos las manos, y menos Aquerium, corrompería todo lo que existe.

 **El umbral**

 **Capítulo 5: Estela fugaz**

 _Te rescataré._

Poderoso es el pensamiento. Más poderoso a un es el sentimiento. Si sentimos antes de pensar eso nos da la facultad de no ser seres fríos y calculadores. Quien anula su capacidad de sentir, se transforma en un monstruo, en algo no humano. Pero un humano es capaz de desear ser un monstruo por un sentimiento, la contradicción dictada por la malinterpretación del término ¿Quién es el monstruo? A lo que más tememos, es no sentir, la culpa, nos hace humanos. El monstruo no puede amar, no puede odiar, descuartiza la carne y el significado, de todo lo que es verdadero que puede hacer sentir. La niña que es violada sin remordimiento, el que mata sin culpa ¿De dónde vienen lo sentimientos? Estos no están en el mapa que dictan la supervivencia y supremacía. Al final en cada uno de nosotros existe el monstruo, porque deseamos vivir, pero estamos nosotros, nuestro "espiritu" que reprime al monstruo, y que en contraste, busca el significado de vivir, y no únicamente de existir.

-Piénsalo…- dijo el muy bastardo antes de marchar.

Poco recuerda después de eso. Buscaron un lugar para refugiarse. Nanoha inconsciente y la lluvia incesante. Todo su alrededor parecía abrumar a Fate. En sus pensamientos una penumbra interminable se hizo presente.

-¿Qué harás Fate?- le pregunto Yuuno más serio.

No pretendía ignorarlo pero permaneció en silencio, seria.

Demonio.

¿De verdad por un instante se le cruzó por la mente convertirse en uno?

 _¿Quién eres tú Nanoha?_

Quién era para venir y poner de cabeza su mundo.

Ella era solo una simple mercenaria. Recuerda de pequeña, estar con su familia, vivir feliz. Ella deseaba tener una familia, sus padres, sus hermanos, y luego todo oscuridad. Sus amigos eran casi como una segunda familia. Pero deseaba sonreír, como cuando su madre le sonreía a su padre, cuando ellos felices abrazaban a sus hijos. De alguna manera, al conocer a Nanoha todo eso regreso fuerte alborotando sus emociones, sentía que la quería, y no de una manera tan simple, deseaba sentirse así de nuevo, y Nanoha parecía prometer devolverle todo lo perdido, pero más que eso, era lo que le hacía sentir en su corazón al verla, como una vieja conexión perdida. Pero no podía dejar a sus amigos, su segunda familia ¿Entonces por qué Nanoha la hacía sentir tan confundida?

-Fate-chan…

Hayate la miraba impaciente. Pero aunque no lo creyera su amiga con cabello corto se sentía arrepentida por su actitud anterior, impulsada por su propio complejo de inferioridad, Nanoha le recordó aquellas emociones de desprecio que sintió por ella misma alguna vez. No tenía perdón. Aun así intentaría que las cosas tomaran el rumbo correcto esta vez.

-Hayate…no, a todos yo, no deseo forzarlos a realizar algo que no deseen…

Su interior era un remolino, dolía, y aunque no llevara mucho tiempo de lo sucedido, tomó una decisión, que no era fácil, pero era lo que quería hacer, y por tanto, para ella, lo correcto. No se engañaría fingiendo que nada sucedía, que no sentía. Sus compañeros la observan esperando su decisión.

-Quedan libres, yo los liberó de la responsabilidad de este grupo, pueden marcharse y hacer de su vida lo que les plazca…

La lluvia azotaba pero todo parecía enmudecido. Ninguno podía creer las palabras que había dicho Fate, era simplemente…se miraron entre sí, viéndose reflejado cada uno la misma emoción, Fate no los miraba, su mirada perdida en algún punto, Nanoha recostada sobre la cama de la esquina con Vivio en sus brazos, y la unión del grupo derrumbándose ¿Fate los dejaba atrás así como así?

-¿Es mi culpa? Por favor, no me digas que es por lo que hice, si es así te pido perdón, pero no hagas esto Fate-chan.

Con voz rota, arrepentida y suplicante, Hayate se achacó la culpa de la actitud de Fate y su decisión, No quería que por sus torpezas y errores todo terminara tan mal. Porque lo que estaba sucediendo era más que un error.

-No tiene que ver contigo Hayate, ya he tomado mi decisión…

-Pero Fate-chan…

-Es por lo que dijo ese hombre ¿no es así?- se atrevió a intervenir Teana- pude verlo en sus ojos Fate-san, cuando se encontraba en la confrontación, sé por qué nos dice esto, lo que quiere es…

-Si lo sabes entonces no debes dudar en irte…- le aseveró bruscamente.

-No deseo irme- contestó segura.

Fate dio media vuelta para mirarla y Yuuno procedió.

-Yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos Fate.

Hayate los miraba sin comprender del todo. ¿Era por ese tipo? ¿Era por Nanoha? A que se referían exactamente.

-Teana, Yuuno…, yo, he tomado mi decisión y no desistiré de ella, no importa lo que digan, por eso lo mejor es que cada quien tome su camino, y sean capaces de encontrar su destino por fin.

-Lo comprendemos perfectamente, y no queremos que cambies de decisión Fate, simplemente queremos acompañarte a donde vayas- le dijo sonriente Yuuno.

-Pero…yo…yo quiero a Nanoha, tanto que no puedo describirlo, por algo tan absurdo no les pediré que me den sus vidas.

Lo dijo por fin. Parecía mentira que dijera algo como eso, sin embargo era más que querer ¿Estar enamorada? Esa otra palabra era muy pronto para decir, era simplemente una locura, mas no era capaz de decirlo justo en ese momento, sin embargo sentía que no podía separarse de Nanoha, esa chica confusa, tan débil y desprotegida, que le hacía desear dar la vida por ella, lanzarse a la jauría de lobos si con ello podía salvarla. Lo hacía, lo que sentía, era lo más absurdo que le sucedía en lo que llevaba de vida.

-No es algo absurdo Fate-san, de hecho me alegra que se sincere al fin, yo sé lo que quiere, quiere ir en busca de Aquerium, para salvar a Nanoha…- sonoba tan simple diciéndolo sin titubeos en una sola frase.

-Es una locura lo sé…- dijo suspirando y con desdén.

-¿Eso es cierto Fate-chan?- Hayate no podía creer lo que su líder confesó.

-Hayate…perdóname, es la verdad, desde que la vi, sentí que llevaba queriéndola de toda la vida, sin conocerla, no puedo explicarlo, así que no me pidas razones...pero es por eso que yo deseo salvarla.

Aquerium era a veces, fuera de las tabernas, un tema tabú, de lo que nadie hablaba para no ser hallado infraganti pensando en lo ridículo, por ser un imposible, y en lo prohibido, porque nadie apetecía encontrar a otro deseando convertirse en demonio y que con ello se viniera otra desgracia más a sus ya miserables vidas.

-¿Deseas convertirte en demonio?- le pregunto Hayate con una sombra sobre los ojos.

-Si es por Nanoha, lo haré…-no hubo duda en su voz.

-Creo que aquí hay dos cosas que se están malinterpretando terriblemente, por favor permitidme corregirles…- habló Yuuno para apaciguar los ánimos.

-Sí, así es…Fate-san, permítanos brindarle otra perspectiva de la situación…- Teana tenía una sonrisa comprensible enmarcando su rostro.

Yuuno utilizó su artilugio para proyectar determinadas imágenes en una pared, mostrando de primera mano, como no, a un demonio. Teana prosiguió a dar su explicación…

-…Fate-san, Hayate-san, por favor poned atención a lo que voy a decir- dijo sonriente para luego colocarse seria- Primeramente, desde que encontramos a Nanoha-san, incluso la manera en la que dimos con ella, son dos hechos muy relacionados, sin duda alguna no son una coincidencia, por lo mismo Yuuno y yo hemos venido pensando, desde que ella nos salvó en aquel lugar misterioso, y lo que sucedió hoy que debemos tomar acción de lo que sucede. Alguien la está buscando Fate-san- reveló.

Fate abrió la boca para protestar, pero Teana no la dejo.

-... y antes de que diga cualquier cosa, quiero decir esta parte final. Yo creo que todos ya conocemos la vieja historia de Aquerium y el demonio como vemos en esta imagen. Pero cómo sabemos qué es así, que el sujeto acusado de convertirse en demonio realmente lo hizo. Yo quería estar en su grupo porque de esa manera pensé en convertirme en alguien más fuerte, para poder sobrevivir, la vida es muy cruel, y los más débiles siempre son azotados por las garras de la maldad, yo quería ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto, pero primero debía convertirme en alguien fuerte, para después…- lo siguiente que diría Teana era una confesión que llevaba guardada desde su niñez, en su corazón-…Buscar una respuesta. Yo deseo saber la verdad, deseo saber quién es el llamado "demonio", qué es Aquerium, y tal vez así poder hacer lo que nadie pudo, y así...así...podriamos...- la chica ya no pudo continuar, respiraba con cierta dificultad, decirlo todo de golpe agitó su cuerpo con fuerza, se sentía abrumada por sus emociones que se desbordaron en aquel instante.

-Está bien Teana, yo continuaré- su compañero la miró con comprensión y lo dejó proseguir- Fate al final, yo no sé si esperabas algo de nuestro grupo, la idea de viajar y atravesar el universo antes me parecía suficiente, pero luego, al envejecer algún día, pensé que quería algo más. Nunca creí que de verdad pudiéramos encontrarlo- Yuuno extrañamente mostró la imagen de un paraíso terrestre- Para mí la idea de un hogar refleja paz, como un hermoso paisaje cuya hermosura es inexplicable y queda grabada en nuestra mente, no se trata de donde estés, sino de quienes te rodean. Todos aquí hemos perdido nuestro hogar, y no hay modo de volver atrás, pero podemos encontrar un nuevo camino. Fate, yo te considero más que una líder, para mí, eres como mi hermana, nunca he pensado en que si las cosas se ponen feas, abandonarte, y sé que tú tampoco. Estando juntos es nuestro hogar. Está bien que te quieras a Nanoha-san, porque ahora tenemos un objetivo, ahora anhelas buscar la mejor manera para que nuestra familia permanezca unida para siempre. Yo también deseo saber, más allá de cualquier cosa, la verdad, yo sé que sin eso, es imposible que obtengamos esto que les he mostrado, en cambio…- el paisaje fue cambio por unas ruinas aun en llamas- si no lo sabemos, nunca nos dejará en paz, siempre viviéremos escapando de morir, pero yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo Fate, por alguna razón, lo sé cuando lo veo en tus ojos, la tristeza reflejada en ellos justo ahora al decir, que nos separemos… el sujeto que está tras tus pasos no es cualquier persona, hay un significado para todo esto, quiero que estemos juntos para descubrirlo, y eso por eso que… ¡Nosostros nunca te abandonaremos! ¡Comenzamos esto juntos y lo terminaremos juntos!

Fate quedó impactada por las palabras de sus amigos, jamás espero que ellos la fueran a apoyar hasta tal punto. Los miró fijamente en lo que parecía una eternidad, ninguno titubeaba. Hayate aunque no decía una palabra, sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo, pero apenada no se atrevía a hablar, pero en su mirada estaba, no necesitaba decirlo.

-Lo siento, en verdad- habló por fin su castaña amiga- si en verdad la quieres, yo lo respeto, perdón por todo lo que hice, pero yo tampoco quiero que no separemos- ahora todo ya estaba dicho- buscaremos el camino hasta encontrar a Aquerieum, ¡Yo me haré cargo de que no desistas y que no falles en tu misión, ya has hablado y no permitiré que retrocedas en tus palabras!- la determinación y decisión en su voz lo dejó impresionados.

Eso si fue una sorpresa.

-Ya lo has oído Fate, no te retractes ahora, eres nuestra esperanza- dijo alegre Yuuno.

-Más que eso, solo tu puedes guiarnos Fate-san, es por eso que siempre he creído en ti.

-Todos…- Fate apretó sus dientes, en un intento fallido de retener sus lágrimas. Era increíble lo tonta y egoísta que fue al pensar solo en si misma.

Sin darse cuenta la lluvia había cesado, y alzado sobre el horizonte el sol irradiaba, el pacto de una nueva promesa era sellado en el lienzo de un lejano cielo. Por la ventana, la luz resplandecía como fulgor, al chocar sobre la espalda de Fate, imponente ante todos los que presenciaban alzar su cabeza con determinación.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Que la luz del rayo y la estrella iluminé sus corazones.


	6. Rumbo

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **El Umbral**

 **Capítulo 6: Rumbo**

Recuerda la sensación del cansado sol chocando contra su rostro, el viento movía sus cabellos, corriendo tras el camino era guiada por una mano, que con delicadeza la sujetaba, lo más importante no era el destino a donde se dirigían, sino ella, escuchaba el eco de su risa estando tras su espalda. Su corazón acelerado por la carrera y por las emociones pensaba "quiero que todo sea así para siempre". La inocencia de su niñez, el crecer te obliga a dar de cara a la realidad donde, te das cuenta que las cosas no permanecen, las cosas cambian aunque uno no lo desee, y contra esa voluntad, hay que ser perseverante, "no importa lo que suceda, yo seguiré a tu lado" esas eran las palabras correctas.

No recuerda en que momento soltó aquella mano, solo que se perdió en un camino que era ya lejano. Abrió sus ojos despacio, nuevamente había tenido ese sueño que tanto atormentaba sus memorias, frecuentemente soñaba, para lo que ella eran escenas del pasado, Fate no hablaba de ello mucho, pero hace mucho tiempo que olvido parte de su vida, siempre creyó que sucedió en el momento de caer al pasadizo, aún era niña, por lo que no puede saberlo con exactitud, pero sus recuerdos parecen querer volver de vez en vez, en un sueño inesperado que le deja con añoranza, llena de felicidad que solo una persona se lo ha hecho sentir nuevamente hasta ahora.

-¿Dónde está Nanoha?- pregunto al salir y encontrar a un chico rubio.

-Fue con Hayate al rio que está por las cercanías- le respondió Yuuno- Deberías comer, con todo lo que ha sucedido debe estar muy exhausta- su amigo le ofreció asiento mientras le servía un plato con sopa.

-No, debo ir a donde están ellas- su pecho se contrajo al saber que Hayate estaba a solas con Nanoha…otra vez. Pensaba que aquello no podía salir bien.

-No debes preocuparte, no sucederá nada malo- Yuuno se veía muy confiado- me parece que Nanoha y Vivio han ganado una increíble protectora- su amigo era muy positivo, pero sin que Fate pudiera creerlo tenía razón.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿A caso ya olvidaste lo que pasó?- Alzó un poco la voz, con un rostro contrariado y preocupado ¿Solo ella era capaz de comprender la situación?

-Hayate se está esforzando mucho por recuperar tu confianza, no actúes así, o se sentirá muy triste- El semblante de Hayate había cambiado desde lo sucedido, pero Fate no terminaba de creérselo.

-Pero...- Fate incrédula de las palabras de su amigo.

-He dicho que comas, debemos discutir lo que haremos a partir de ahora, un plan, aunque debo decir que ya estamos bastante a ciegas- definitivamente no tenían ninguna clase de pista o información.

Ya de por si la vida les había sido un martirio, al haber sido victimas de los pasadizos, ellos no conocían nada más allá del sistema de caza recompensas, quizá el que podía ir solo un poco más allá en cuanto a conocimiento podía ser Yuuno, que contra eso era el más débil en combate, pero eso no era suficiente, una cosa era la tecnología y el conocimiento básico de algunas ciencias y/o tener entrenamiento en algunas artes de combate o magía, y aunque en general existía cierta estandarización en los sistemas transuniversales, todo apuntaba a que tendrían que adentrarse figurativamente de lleno en un nuevo mundo mucho más difícil de afrontar y sobrellevar, uno verdadero y peligroso.

-Lamento que todo haya terminado así.

Fate con tan solo 21 años de edad, a pesar de estar forjándose una aclamada fama y reconocimiento aun era demasiado joven para hablar de apuesta segura. El grupo no tenía más de 5 años de haberse formado, después de que Hayate aprendiera a usar la magia, momento en el que se encontraron con Yuuno, para posteriormente conocer a una excelente espadachín que curiosamente buscaba un grupo, pero ninguno que conociera se igualaba a ellos, fue toda una odisea que Fate la aceptara, todavía seguían en el camino de ganar experiencia.

-No hay de otra ya lo hemos decidido ¿No es así? Ahora será mejor enfocarnos- Fate debía admitir que el chico era muy maduro para su corta edad, es decir, todos eran de la misma edad, a excepción de Teana que era un poco más joven, y Nanoha de la que desconocían sus edad exacta, pero él siempre ayudaba cuando las otras dos chicas se salían de control, incluso cuando ella misma se desesperaba en alguna que otra ocasión,

-¿Y Teana?- al parecer todos excepto por Yuuno habían decidido ir por su cuenta.

-Fue a con seguir más información, ¿Recuerdas al sujeto de la otra noche? Dijo que lo buscaría tal vez todavía sigue en las cercanías, a lo mejor puede conseguir algo hablando con él- Fate se quedó un poco más tranquila con esa información, Teana era bastante proactiva, eso le gustaba de ella.

-Sería bueno que le dijera algo- al menos ya no estarían tan a ciegas ¿Acaso los Reyekilodla habían logrado avanzar como para tener un conocimiento más concreto en relación a Aquerium? ¿Quién más podría tener conocimiento acerca de ello? Enigmas y más preguntas que Fate no podía contestar, cuando le llegaba la frustración prefería bromear un poco y despejarse temporalmente-…Si Hayate le hace algo a Nanoha serás tú el que pague las consecuencias- dijo a medio en broma medio enserio, al recordar lo primero dicho por su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Los castigos de Fate siempre eran demasiado para él, su cuerpo no tenía demasiada resistencia para resistir los golpes, y vaya que Fate lo había castigado más de una vez, como cuando sin vacilar asesto un golpe contra su imperturbable rostro, no era un algo bueno para recordar…espera ¿Por qué Fate tendría que castigarlo?

-No dejaste que me asegurara por mi cuenta que Hayate no haría nada.

-¡Eso no es justo!

FlasBack

Era una situación un tanto incomoda, sobre todo porque las cosas se dieron tan de improvisto, y de repente todo estaba mal, encontrar a Nanoha, saber que algo o alguien estaba buscando a Fate, que esta sintiera algo por Nanoha y que eso les diera un giro de 180° grados a sus vidas, y lo mal que se vio Hayate al haberla despreciado. Estaban todos sentados adentro de la pequeña choza que encontraron en medio de la zona con pocos árboles. Justo estaban discutiendo el último punto que, por petición de Fate, Hayate debía realizar si ésta aun quería su perdón. Para los demás era una situación, más bien divertida, ya que Hayate se había sonrojado de la pena y de la vergüenza cuando Fate le dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

-No, por favor, no es necesario, en verdad, después de todo estamos bien, sé que también debo agradecértelo a ti- una voz dulce, y demasiado amable, según Fate, había dicho esas palabras, que sin pedir perdon Hayate, ya se lo hubo otorgado.

-No seas tan buena con ella, no lo merece- dijo Yuuno sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Estoy esperando- Fate no contradijo a Nanoha pero no se retractaba de lo anterior a pesar de ello.

Hayate se levantó, y colocándose frente a Nanoha e hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor perdóname, lo que te hice estuvo mal, permití que tú y tu pequeña corrieran peligro, sería imperdonable si les hubiera sucedido algo por mi causa- Por supuesto Fate solo le pidió el que se disculpara, no que decir, lo que había dicho fue de corazón, porque en el fondo en verdad se arrepentía, pero no por ello dejaba de ser vergonzoso.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, ya te lo había dicho- Nanoha le sonreía con sinceridad también. Vivio sonrió al ver Hayate tan contrariada porque su madre la perdonara tan facilmente, comenzó a reírse y alzo sus manos a Hayate.

-Eh..err... ¿quieres que yo te cargue?- preguntó dudosa.

-Adelante- Nanoha no tenía ningún problema con ello, y de inmediato le ofreció a la pequeña para que la sostuviera. Vivio parecía estar muy contenta con ella- parece que le agradas mucho.

-Es verdad.

Por fin todo se arregló, la lider del grupo parecía complacida con esa reconciliación. Luego de eso, decidieron volver a recoger víveres ya que parte de los anteriores los perdieron por la prisa de salir con emergencia en busca de Nanoha.

A la noche, Fate acompaño a Nanoha para hablar a solas con ella, un tanto alejados de los demás ya que ella quería hablar con ella personalmente. Viendo hacia el cielo de la noche se detuvieron, y por un momento la chica rubia no dijo nada. Nanoha la miraba incomoda, ya que no sabía como abordarla, sencillamente ella sabía muy poco incluso de si misma, ya no se diga tratando de temas serios y complicados con los demás, justo como esta mañana, no existía una razón para no perdonar a la chica castaña, no parecía lógico guardar rencor.

-Está muy fresca la noche -dijo casual- dime ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Claro que sí, gracias a ti- se sentía un poco intimidada por su interlocutora, de alguna forma, le hacia sentir extraño, algo que no podía describir, sobre todo al estar a solas con ella.

-Yo también quería disculparme por lo de Hayate, en verdad.

-Ya lo dije, pero lo repetiré, no te preocupes por eso, ustedes han hecho mucho más por mí, incluso antes de esto.

-Eres muy buena persona, pero sin importar la circunstancia, lo que ella te hizo no es justificable, además quería decirte otra cosa- por alguna razón su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, Fate en verdad era un enigma, que la descontrolaba sin motivo aparente- ya que estarás con nosotros, quisiera que nos colabores con algunas cosas, con la comida por ejemplo.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero- apenada por lo obvio de la situación agachó su rostro.

-¿Qué dices? No con eso, quiero decir, a cocinar, te enseñaremos y puedes colaborarnos con eso y otras cosas simples, ya que a partir de ahora nos embarcaremos en un largo viaje, vamos en busca de algo muy importante-por supuesto no olvidando omitir, que la razón de ese viaje era ella, aunque también estaba lo del sujeto que buscaba a Fate-….y necesitamos todas las manos que estén al alcance, incluso para lo más sencillo, debe haber alguien, así todo será más fácil de sobrellevar, de esa forma nos compensaras, yo me encargaré de ustedes dos, ya no debes preocuparte de que te suceda algo malo- Fate no apartaba su mirada, le brindaba toda la confianza del mundo solo con esa acción.

Por un momento ella no supo que decir, embelesada con ese bello rostro frente a sus ojos, pareciera que la hubiera conocido desde siempre.

-Yo...sí...sí- dijo más segura- la verdad es que me sentía un poco mal por no poderles ayudar mucho, quería serte más útil- sentía vergüenza por pensar que todo lo dicho por Hayate aquella vez fuera cierto, pero en verdad, era cierto.

Fate avanzó hacia ella el corto trayecto que las separaba, la sujeto de ambas manos, apreció el tacto en ellas, era suave y delicado, le transmitían tranquilidad y alivio, Fate se regocijo en ese sentimiento.

-No digas eso, tú ya eres importante con el hecho de estar aquí, ya eres una de nosotros, nunca te abandonaremos, además se que puedes sernos de mucha ayuda, tu habilidad de ver los pasadizos es algo increíble e invaluable, sé que hay muchas cosas que desconoces, no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré y te acompañaré en cada paso, para ello debes aprender del combate también, quiero que aprendas a sobrellevar una batalla, de esa forma podrás cuidar a Vivio y apoyarnos, para mantenernos en un lugar todo lo que necesitemos. Eres especial Nanoha, no lo dudes, no solo por tu habilidad, sino por quien eres tú.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- Nanoha la abrazó en un impulso enternecida por las palabras de la guerrera, volvieron a sentirse y a establecer esa conexión que sentían ya existía antes de encontrarse.

-Hay algo más, de lo que quiero que me hables ¿Puedes?- se separaron para poder hablar mejor.

-Tú solo pregunta- Nanoha estaba ya más animada y con más confianza.

-Quería saber si cuando percibes los pasadizos, sientes algo más...

-¿Algo más?- se extraño por lo escuchado.

-Sí, déjame explicarte, por ejemplo, ¿No percibes diferencias entre ellos? ¿Como una turbulencia o algo que los haga diferentes unos de otros?- antes Fate habló con Yuuno para poder ver si la habilidad de Nanoha iba un poco más allá, cosa que solo ella podría responder.

-Depende- esa respuesta extraño un poco a Fate- no los veo, pero los percibo como sombras, se que suena extraño, pero...

-Por favor dime más...

-Sí...no llevo mucho en esto, pero la verdad es que siempre siento la presencia de alguno, aunque esté lejos, como una estela, yo puedo seguir su rastro. Respecto a que son como sombras, puedo percibir sensaciones diferentes, intensidades diferentes, provenientes de cada uno de ellos, algunos parecen lagos apacibles, pero otros tienen una sensación opresora y lo percibo turbulento me causa cierto pánico y pavor, como la otra noche...

-Recuerdas algo de eso, creí que habías perdido la conciencia con todo lo que pasó- Nanoha sonrió, al parecer Fate no dejó de estar al pendiente de ella, cosa que le alegró.

-Recuerdas cuando escapamos de aquel lugar donde solo había niebla, el rastro del pasadizo que seguí esa noche era como un pasivo, ondulante, tranquilo, sabía que si escapábamos por ese lugar estaríamos bien- Fate si que no se esperaba algo tan explicito o especifico, parecía que hablara de los pasadizos como personas, como si tuvieran conciencia, unos aparentemente eran malos...y otros buenos.

-Eso es impresionante. Incluso puedes predecir si al entrar a un pasadizo estaremos bien o no.

-Eso parece...y cuando escapé luego de hablar con Hayate-chan, ese hombre me encontró...

-¡¿Te hizo algún daño?! ¡¿Qué hombre?!- por un instante perdió el control de sí misma, al pensar que alguien pudo haberse aprovechado de Nanoha.

-Eh...descuida, por casualidad nos encontró y amablemente decidió llevarnos, le interesó el efecto que causa Vivio cuando le doy el pecho.

-¿Acaso era un viejo verde?- aun así Fate no confiaba que todo salió bien así como así.

-Creo que más bien era para un espectáculo, ya que tuve que hacerlo frente a otras personas, había unas personas pintadas y otras que hacían cosas increíbles en el aire con unos lazos y aros.

-¿Era un circo?- preguntó viendo que al parecer la chica había estado bien.

-No sé lo qué es eso- dijo insegura, ya que sabía poco después de despertar sin recuerdos, por lo menos todavía podía comunicarse adecuadamente.

-¿En serio? Descuida, prometo que un día te llevaré a uno. Me alegro que hayas estado bien, pero bueno, sígueme hablando de los pasadizos, perdona por interrumpirte.

-Está bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí- Fate se sonrojó a lo dicho y Nanoha retomó su historia-...después todos empezaron a correr, me dijeron que huyera mientras esas criaturas destruían todo, llovía, ustedes llegaron y me rescataron, perdí la conciencia, pero la recuperé brevemente antes de ver a un hombre de apariencia extraña, justo cuando él se fue sin dejar rastro sentí la presencia de algo que apareció repentinamente- Fate se impresionó, los pasadizos "repentinos" y ese sujeto al parecer no eran coincidencia- era maligno y se retorcía, como una energía oscura, pero estoy segura de haberlo sentido antes, sobre aquel lugar de oscuridad, también sentí exactamente lo mismo, de muchos pasadizos con esa misma desagradable sensación, pero afortunadamente encontré uno que no parecía llevarnos a la muerte.

-¿Sí hubiéramos entrado a uno de esos que pasadizos? ¿Crees que moriríamos?

-No. Más bien creo que es un camino.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la sorpresas no terminaban, aunque eran impresionantes las palabras de Nanoha, no es que ella comprendiera lo que significaban.

-Todos esos pasadizos conducen a un mismo lugar, me dieron la sensación de que están conectados entre ellos, quizás no el primero ni el segundo, sino después de muchos, convergen- por un momento la chica de ojos azules pareció ida- no sé cómo, pero lo sé…

-¿El planeta oscuro?

-El final de ese camino probablemente se encuentra ahí, si hubiéramos entrado en alguno de los otros pasadizos…- su punto de partida ¿Regresaba a ser su línea de meta?

-Nanoha…- Fate la sacudió levemente por los hombros para hacerla regresar, ya que no le miraba a los ojos- ¿Estás bien?

-Ah…sí, perdona, no sé porque actúe de esa forma. Creo que es todo lo que sé, si después llegará a recordar algo te lo diré, lo prometo- volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

Fin del Flasback

-Probablemente sus memorias sigan intactas aunque no pueda acceder a ellas por voluntad, sino justo en el momento exacto, tú por ejemplo hiciste que recordará algo, aunque inespecífico, pero de lo que ella sin duda tiene el conocimiento.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Seguir a ese sujeto?- el recuerdo de ese extraño ser no se iba de Fate, ni que la estuviera siguiendo.

-No, él quiere que busques la forma de salvar a Nanoha, por eso quiere que busques a Aquerieum- respondió Yuuno contundente- ir tras él me parece algo improbable, sobre todo si en verdad es capaz de crear pasadizos, de todas formas lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir información, de alguna manera, no creo que aquella sea la última vez que lo veamos.

-¿Y si podemos hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo?- Fate no lo miraba pero Yuuno sabía que ese rostro en la guerrera relámpago era porque se le había ocurrido una idea, no estaba seguro de querer escuchar.

-Lo que yo creo es que, es una trampa- se siguió explicando- Nanoha es el anzuelo, y tú eres la pesca perfecta Fate. El primer pasó del plan que tengan fue perfectamente ejecutado. Sin importar sus intenciones ya estamos en el juego, lo importante ahora es qué escogeremos hacer. Sin información, estamos en una gran desventaja, pero dudo mucho que alguien sepa más de nosotros.

-O tal vez signifique algo diferente lo que ella dijo- al parecer Fate no hizo ningún caso de lo que dijo el chico.

-¿A qué te refieres?- A estas alturas era mejor seguirle el juego ¿O no?

-Quizá lo que debemos hacer es regresar a ese lugar, al planeta oscuro, si atravesamos un pasadizo de los que Nanoha mencionó, nos puede llevar a un lugar importante. A lo mejor no sea coincidencia, si entramos en esos pasadizos desde ahora, encontremos algunas pistas, esos pasadizos guían a lugares clave, y muy probablemente el final de ese camino sea un lugar inmensamente terrorífico al que nadie quiere llegar, pero no nosotros, a partir de ahora nos dirigiremos al terror en vida.

-¿Cómo migas de pan, yendo detrás de ese tipo? ¿Ganaremos algo si hacemos eso? ¿Cómo podríamos?- parecía una locura, ir detrás del tipo que crea pasadizos, si ni siquiera tenían idea del rumbo a tomar.

-Recuerdas que ese sujeto desapareció en la nada, es demasiada coincidencia, esos pasadizos no son un azar tal como lo dijo Nanoha- dijo Fate con el rostro preocupado.

-¿Quieres decir que él creo esos pasadizos?- eso qué significaba…

-Así es, y al mismo tiempo, deja un rastro imperdible, si los seguimos estaremos donde el estuvo, si estamos en lugares con los que él tuvo contacto encontraremos algo- Yuuno se quedó sorprendido y algo pensativo con esa teoría- el sabe de Aquerium, y en esos lugares en que él ha estado también haya pistas…tiene que ser- Fate cerró su puño, parecía haber descubierto algo, parecía porque ni ella misma estaba segura.

-Suena muy descabellado, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa ¿Nanoha podrá soportarlo? Por lo que me has dicho a ella parece afectarle la presencia de esos pasadizos- descabellado o no, matarían tres pájaros de un tiro de ser cierto, todo gracias a que Nanoha estaba con ellos, para buscar salvarla, seguir al extraño sujeto y buscar a Aquerium.

-Tendrá que hacerlo- aseguró con un semblante que decía que no le agradaba la idea.

-He regresado- se anunció alguien mientras se abría la puerta del lugar.

Un poco lejos de la pequeña choza se encontraban dos chicas y un pequeño bebé.

-Se ve muy linda, y parece que le gusta mucho bañarse- alagó.

-Así es, ahora que está fresca no molestara mucho.

-Pero si ella es muy tranquila, he conocido otros pequeños que llorarían a gritos con solo tocar el agua, eres una buena madre, controlas muy bien sus emociones.

-¿Haces esto también porque Fate te lo pidió? No es necesario que seas agradable y finjas que te caigo bien-Nanoha habló con seriedad y tristeza.

-¿Eso piensas? Que tonta eres, no tendría porque fingir si Fate no está presente. Lo que te dije antes era en serio, sabes…cuando yo conocí a Fate aun éramos niñas, estuve a punto de morir, pero Fate me salvó, ella era muy fuerte en muchos aspectos a pesar de su edad, creo que tenía como 12 años…en aquel tiempo yo no podía caminar, no podía mover mis piernas, inmóvil de la cintura para abajo, Fate me cargaba tras su espalda cada día…- confesó y Hayate notó que Nanoha de pronto la veía directamente, después de que estuvo esquivando su mirada constantemente- puedes reírte si quieres, en verdad yo era totalmente inútil, por eso lo que yo te hice no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, a comparación mía tú no has sobrecargado a Fate en ningún aspecto, es más incluso tu presencia le hace sentir bien.

-Perdón, yo no sabía…

-¿Te disculpas por algo que me sucedió hace mucho tiempo y de lo que ni siquiera tienes culpa? En verdad eres muy buena, por eso pienso devolver el favor- Hayate se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió donde Nanoha para quedar justo a su lado-…eres importante para Fate, no sé por qué razón, me puse celosa y por eso hice lo que hice, me dio envidia la forma en que te trata Fate sin conocerte, no lo entiendo pero lo acepto, sé que ella no lo haría sino lo sintiera de verdad, por eso a pesar de todo me caes bien, no se trataba de ti sino de mí, ojalá yo hubiera podido darle un anhelo como tú lo has hecho- pausó un momento-…así que cuando no esté Fate, yo las cuidaré, tienes mi promesa de un guerrero…

-H-Hayate-chan…- Nanoha se sonrojó.

-Aquí estaré contigo, Nanoha-chan- dijo finalizando con una gran sonrisa juguetona como ella solía hacer, regresaba a ser ella misma- cargaré a Vivio para que puedas bañarte.

-G-gracias…- aceptó tímida esta vez, parecía que las cosas mejoraban.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Nuestra querida Fate te gusta?

-¡…!

Nanoha no respondió, en cambio su rostro expresó sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, junto con un sonrojo sobre su rostro, balbuceo, se tambaleo caminando sobre el agua hasta que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de cara sobre el rio hundiéndose sin oponer resistencia. Por suerte era de poca profundidad.

-Mira que eres más clara que el agua- murmuró Hayate en espera de que la chica saliera.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Que la luz del rayo y la estrella iluminé sus corazones.


	7. Sobre las Aguas

Tanto tiempo jejeje, hay muchas cosas que podría decir, pero lo único y más importante que diré es: Perdón por la tardanza y espera, si la vida me lo permite nos leeremos pronto, sin más disfruten la lectura...

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

"Sé que tengo muchas cosas que aprender, a pesar de lo vivido, aún soy demasiado joven. Mis manos tiemblan justo ahora, te veo y tengo miedo, de todo, no tengo el conocimiento que me dé seguridad de lo que sucederá en el futuro, a pesar de que te veo, notó como depositas tu confianza en mí, y solo espero no defraudarte, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que voy a protegerte. Veo el temor en tu mirada sin embargo tomas mi mano, no debes preocuparte pues no la soltaré. Veo a mis amigos, y ellos están conmigo, con nosotras."

-Puedes sujetarte de mí, pero no debes temer, Yuuno te entregará esto- le dijo, y señaló sobre su cinturón en el que estaba sujeto el pequeño aparato rectangular- esto es un…

-Aparto de Rebote- el chico de anteojos salta de repente y le quita las palabras de la boca a Fate a la vez le entrega el objeto a su nueva compañera, se ve muy emocionado por explicarle cosas de ciencia, que ésta en especial, no tiene mucha, pero él se ve emocionado- debes colocarlo sobre tu cinturón, o sobre un lugar de tu ropa o accesorios de los cuales sepas que no se caerá, solo debes abróchalo- Fate rodó los ojos y lo dejó a sus anchas pues él explicaba mejor aquellas cosas- como puedes observar, tiene dos focos, este amarillo superior y este rojo que está a un lado, este es básicamente un dispositivo de emergencia, más que algo que se decide usar, sin embargo en nuestro caso ahora podremos utilizarlo de forma diferente. El primer foco (amarillo) es también un botón, que debe ser activado cuando el segundo (rojo) enciende de improvisto, lo cual hace al detectar una distorsión espacial, justo como la de un pasadizo cuando alguien cae sobre él, de ese modo, cuando el primer remoto es activado, los demás detectan la señal y también son activados, los demás que poseen conexión con el remoto, en este caso todos nosotros, al ver la señal del foco rojo, debemos presionar el foco amarillo, en ese momento nos trasladara, más por impulso a velocidad que teletransporte, ya sabes, muchos piensan eso, pero están muy equivocados, la función ejecutora eyectora por compresión del aire alrededor …

-Yuuno…- soltó su líder en un cansado suspiro sin reproche, Yuuno se emocionaba demasiado a veces, con cualquier cosa que involucrara ciencia.

-Sí, perdón- dijo apenado- como decía, al presionar el botón, te transporta por ubicación coordenada, ya que los pasadizos, siempre permanecen en un mismo lugar, afortunadamente, de ese modo tus compañeros irán a aparecer al mismo lugar donde el primer remoto fue activado ¿Comprendiste? - finalizó por fin.

-Esto…- no sabía cómo decir que si había comprendido.

-Adelante, puedes repetir lo que dije, para estar seguros, de que no ocurra ningún problema.

\- ¿Siempre que encienda el botón rojo, debo presionar el amarillo? - fue bastante admirable poder resumir una explicación de Yuuno en tan pocas palabras, incluso Hayate se admiró, puesto que era a quien más le costaba comprender a su amigo.

\- ¡Exacto! - vitoreó alegre, por alguna razón, por primera vez alguien fue capaz de comprenderle a la a primera, sin tener que recurrir a la táctica de peras y manzanas.

-Pasado esto, ¿Nanoha, no sientes incomodidad porque te hayamos pedido guiarnos sobre estos pasadizos, al ser aparentemente los más peligrosos?

-El viaje lo amerita ¿No? - Nanoha había demostrado ser inteligente en muchos aspectos, incluso al expresarse, lo cual no terminaba de sorprenderlos, sea lo que haya sucedido antes, Nanoha tenía un pasado, que por mala suerte olvidó con el incidente de su hija Vivio.

-Así es. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva- su voz suave era caricia a oídos de la cobriza- por eso, entraremos juntas, pero tú activarás el dispositivo, para que pierdas el temor de activarlo, creerme, a todos nos pasa la primera vez- le sonrió y dispuso de sus palabras a continuación.

Al verla caminar con decisión, no le hizo falta nada más para saber, del corazón valeroso que se cernía ante sus ojos. Esa emoción la inundo junto a la calidez de sujetar su mano…juntas se dejaron caer sobre su destino.

 **El Umbral**

 **Capítulo 7:** **Sobre las Aguas**

El viento chocó contra sus rostros de forma agresiva, mientras sentía su cuerpo caer contra gravedad, sus manos no se habían separado luego de cruzar, pero estaban a punto de impactar sobre un mar que se extendía sobre el horizonte, solo le esperaba caer, pero antes de impactar, una luz esférica y transparente brillo para cubrirlos e impactaron junto con esta, quedando a flote como en una barca. El chico rubio reaccionó a tiempo para ejecutar unos de sus pocos recursos de magia-tecnología que les evitó un buen chapuzón. La maga de ojos azules quedaba exenta de toda acción y reproche al estar cargando a la pequeña bebé, a la cual Fate le encargó su cuidado y protección hasta que su madre dominará alguna técnica de combate por cuenta propia.

\- ¿Se encuentran todos bien? - preguntó la rubia. Todos asintieron con un leve quejido mientras ella envolvía en un medio abrazo Nanoha.

Al observar los alrededores observaron cómo se alzaba ante ellos una inmensa ciudad flotante, de la cual se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia. Mientras a cada segundo se miraban personas aglomerarse sobre la orilla, no precisamente para curiosear, eran lo que aparentaban ser soldados, con indumentaria de uniforme de combate, un grupo en particular, de no más de diez, fue el que quedó casi a merced del mar, y arrojando una gigantesca red que atrapó a la esfera, en tanto que los hombres comenzaban a halarla hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Fate? - preguntó Hayate, poco preocupada, sabía que si entraban en combate no habría problema, por lo que observaba y en su experiencia, podían vencer, pero al ver a Vivio a quien cargaba sobre su pecho, una parte de ella le decía que no era prudente, fuera que no existía tierra a parte del concreto sobre la ciudad flotante. Fate no respondió al instante, pero antes de poder decir algo arribaron al muelle, y fueron llevados arrastras un poco más adentro y fueron rodeados de inmediato por toda la tropa ahí presente. Yuuno deshizo la cápsula de protección y todos se pusieron en guardia, resguardando sin mediar palabra, a la oji azul lavanda tras sus espaldas. Hayate colocó un hechizó protector sobre Vivio antes de entrar en batalla, pues parecía evidente.

-Identifíquense- se alzó una voz, y un sujeto los encaró inmutable, vestía un traje negro más impactante que los del resto, por lo cual dedujeron rápidamente el poseía el cargo más alto de los ahí presentes.

-Somos los Ligthing Breaker- la voz de Fate resonó en el lugar, denotaba seguridad, pocos lograban intimidarla, y esta ocasión no sería diferente- mercenarios de oficio, hoy caímos en este mundo al cruzar un pasadizo.

-¿Seguro que no vienen de la tierra del Norte?- preguntó alzando una ceja dubitativo.

-En efecto. No somos de este mundo- intervino Yuuno.

-Bueno, sus indumentarias y vestimentas lo confirman, no necesito más- el sujeto extraño sonrió- mi nombre Bardi Crame y soy capitán de la cuarta región de los extremos, sean bienvenidos a la ciudad Plateada del planeta Meer de la galaxia 5, del universo 18, 847. Debo decir que es una sorpresa verlos, es raro que personas logren llegar a este lugar, no solemos tener muchos foráneos, mis disculpas, pero tenemos una pequeña riña con la Tierra del Norte, son sujetos fáciles de reconocer tanto por su vestimenta, más bien dicho los materiales que las constituyen, a parte de su actitud y forma de hablar, no es que sea asunto suyo, pero para poder estar aquí deberán prestar de sus servicios y nosotros les ofreceremos todo, alojamiento, viveres, ropa, lo que necesiten, el único condicionamiento es que colaboren con nosotros en lo que dispongamos.

-¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil?

-Cállate Yuuno- le susurró Hayate.

-No es que en otras partes sea diferente, pero le estaría muy agradecida por su ayuda tan directa- habló Fate dirigiéndose al sujeto pelirrojo, Bardi.

-¡Diei! ¡Ven aquí!- llamó y de entre la tropa apareció un muchacho cabello plateado ojos ambar oscuro- te harás cargo de ellos de ahora en adelante- le dijo y se dirigió a Fate- Este soldado es Neuter Diei, un wizard risk de tercer rango, el los guiará a donde deben ir, y les explicará cualquier cosa que quieran saber.

Así todos los soldados comenzaron a dispersarse, en tanto las personas curiosas comenzaron a asomar, y el soldado con tres banditas sobre su pecho izquierdo y unas cuantas medallas condecorativas, se acercó a saludarles, toda tensión se había esfumado quedando el alivio.

-Esto es totalmente inesperado- comenzó la conversación Fate.

-Y que lo diga. Neuter Diei a su servicio, podemos charlar mientras abordamos el transporte a donde se hospedaran- se presentó el muchacho.

-¡Sorprendente! - Hayate estaba que no salía de su sorpresa, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, expectante a cualquier cosa, aquello no era para nada normal- ¡nos tratan como a personas importantes!

-¡Hayate-san!- murmuró avergonzada Teana.

-Todo esto pueda que parezca extraño, viendo que son mercenarios y seguramente han vivido muchas cosas que no puedo imaginar- respondió el chico, por supuesto también él sabía poco, pero lo suficiente por los historiadores que llegó a escuchar en su vida.

-Esto parece muy de protocolo, pocas veces hemos visto algo igual, no es de menos- a Yuuno le olía mal todo aquello, pero mantenía un semblante sereno.

-Tiene su explicación- Neuter los guió sin premura hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Por supuesto Fate tampoco se tragaba todo, pero era mejor investigar primero que oponerse de entrada y disponer por su cuenta, a tientas de los riesgos que era mejor evitar, sobre todo por Nanoha, estaba plenamente consciente que, cualquiera de sus otros compañeros podía salir bien librado de cualquier situación, estaban preparados y no dudaba de ellos, pero Nanoha no era el caso, y mientras ella no pudiera asegurarse a sí misma, habían acordado mejor el ser precavidos. Al fin y al cabo, sería bueno aprovechar y ver que les ofrecían los originarios del lugar. Algo bueno que salió de todo aquello fue que Nanoha no soltó su mano sino hasta llegar a su destino. Un edificio bien ubicado, justo en la mira desde cualquier ángulo, definitivamente no era una coincidencia esa bien ávida bienvenida. La residencia era una casa hogar, la estancia simple pero agradable, les indicaron a cada uno el lugar de sus habitaciones sobre el cuarto piso, y que la residencia la compartirían con otras personas, foráneas y otros soldados. Al final Neuter los llevó a un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera, todos se acomodaron hasta que alguien rompió el ambiente que llevaban desde "la cuarta región de los extremos".

-Para finalizar, responderé cualquier duda que puedan tener de cómo se vive en este lugar y de lo que ocurre, yo viviré aquí para acompañarlos por cualquier inconveniente que tenga que ver con ustedes, están bajo mi responsabilidad- reiteró y aclaró tranquilamente.

-Sí, yo quiero preguntar- alzó la mano Yuuno- ¿Qué son los Wizard Risk y qué implica su rango? Es el título que tienes en este lugar ¿No Neuter-san?- Era de esperarse Yuuno no se aguantaba por saber desde que lo escuchó, quería conocer más de la persona asignada para "cuidarlos".

-En efecto, es lo que soy, como habrán notado al llegar aquí, en este mundo no existe la tierra, todo está cubierto de agua, desde la superficie a las profundidades, sin importar que tan profundo navegásemos, no llegamos a encontrar tierra, sin embargo sí que existe la vida vegetal, muchos de nuestros cultivos utilizan estos ramerios de árboles que vienen desde lo profundo (de los cuales tampoco hemos podido determinar su origen), para cultivar otros campos y poder sembrar, por eso nuestra cultura y su supervivencia consiste en desarrollar el control de los otros elementos, aire, fuego y agua. También nos especializamos en el control de la materia. Podemos modificar la materia. Pero ese es un nivel de magia muy avanzado, no cualquiera es capaz de dominarlo, además de que tiene muchas limitaciones de ejecución y legalización. Los soldados que entran en la militancia del Risk, son los futuros wizard, que son nada más y nada menos que los relacionados con al dominancia de los elemebtos, generalmente no hay un orden especifico de ascenso en el rango, con la dominación de un elemento es suficiente para ostentar el título de wizard risk , en este caso grado uno, si se dominan dos elementos, Wizard risk grado dos, y así…el grado mayor, es el Main Risk, de quien domina los cuatro elementos y además de ello poseé el control de la materia.

-Espera, espera… ¿sino conocen la tierra, como pueden ejercer control sobre ella?- sí, Yuuno estaba muy interesado, algo como eso no se miraba seguido, ni entre dimensiones- ¿Y los árboles que mencionaste, no provienen de la tierra?

-Verá Yuuno-sama, en la actualidad solo existe un Main Risk, que tiene el grado de co-general, la poca tierra que existe, ha sido creada por él. Desgraciadamente nadie ha podido llegar a ser su sucesor, él ya es de una avanzada edad, por eso en los últimos años se ha promovido el nombramiento de más wizard´s risk, con el objetivo de que alguno pueda ser su sucesor, solo él tiene el conocimiento antiguo de la tierra que alguna vez existió, por supuesto el risk de cuarto grado es aquel que domina la materia no la tierra, puesto que es algo que se aprende solo como discípulo del Main Risk, por supuesto estos dos últimos son de un difícil dominio, por lo que muy pocos han llegado a ser entrenados por el main, desgraciadamente nínguno a logrado el dominio de la tierra, todos han fracasado en el intento, es en verdad desalentador . En cuanto a los árboles, también hemos hecho expediciones marinas, para conocer su origen, pero tampoco hemos tenido resultado, me temo que nuestras aguas son tan profundas que no logramos tocar fondo, afortunadamente eso no ha destruido del todo la vegetación del planeta- todos se quedaron un momento en silencio con lo actual rebelado. Muchas dudas surgieron, Yuuno y Fate encontraron miradas pero no pronunciaron palabra.

-¿Por qué tratan con tanta hospitalidad a los foráneos de que provienen de los pasadizos, y qué tiene que ver su forma de recibirnos con la tierra del Norte?- esta vez fue la chica ojos cian la que alzó la pregunta, en vista de que nadie más decía nada.

-Es una muy buena pregunta. Comenzaré con lo primero: La Tierra del Norte. Es una isla al norte que una vez intentó entrar en conflicto bélico con ciudad Plateada, se dice que aquí fueron recibidos con hospitalidad, pero que ellos comenzaron luego con actividades hostiles a fin de someter al gobierno, por supuesto eso no sucedió, y a partir de entonces ciudad Plateada decidió cortar toda relación con ellos, por supuesto la relación que existe es precisamente la de una ciudad y un pueblo, sus actividades son menos sofisticadas y sus educación más baja respecto a cómo funcionan las cosas actualmente, a pesar de esto ciudad Plateada no ha dejado a la deriva a la tierra del norte y siempre enviamos embarcaciones cada cierto tiempo con provisiones, entregadas con extrema vigilancia a nuestros hermanos de conflicto, pero a cambio no recibimos nada de ellos, pensamos que podría ser peligroso, desconfiamos mucho. Ciudad plateada es la combinación de diferentes modos de sobrevivir, gracias al conocimiento que hemos obtenido de los foráneos, hemos podido mejorar la producción en casi todos los terrenos. Por eso creemos que lo adecuado es devolver favor con favor, además de mejorar la seguridad con ustedes que son mercenarios, es mi deber en este caso, aprender algo de su estrategia en el combate. Lo siguiente que voy a decirles es algo muy delicado, pero deben saberlo, puesto que vivirán aquí durante un buen tiempo.

Todos lo miraron expectantes.

-Antes se era conocido que existían alrededor de veinte islas o quizás más, pero ahora solo quedan dos, la Tierra del Norte y Ciudad Plateada, desde la insurrección de la tierra del Norte y el descubrimiento de todas estas islas con la embarcación y los aeroplanos, se cree que la Tierra del Norte ha hecho desaparecer a todas las islas, no sabemos el motivo, pero sí que han sido efectivos al ejecutar a casi todo el mundo, de ahí la vigilancia en el intercambio de embarcación de nuestra parte. Pero lo más alarmante no es eso, sino que desde hace varias décadas después de la insurrección, nos percatamos, que las personas están desapareciendo, por eso necesitamos que estén alerta, por ustedes y por los de su alrededor, lo de estar en vigilancia no es nínguna broma, no sabemos cómo lo hacen, pero las personas siguen desapareciendo, así que vayan con cautela, cuiden a nuestros ciudadanos y cuídense a sí mismos, solo así sobrevivirán.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos a estar por aquí mucho tiempo, nosotros no pasamos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar- a Hayate llegó a preocuparle la historia un poco, algo no cuadraba en esa ecuación- además ¿Que las personas no desaparecen a causa de los pasadizos? Todo mundo lo sabe.

-Muchas personas foráneas han dicho lo mismo, pero esta ciudad es casi artificial, construida con el conocimiento que hemos venido acumulando. Las personas no desaparecen por caer en pasadizos, aquí esta situación en verdad es un misterio, después de todo ustedes cayeron del cielo, no ha habido ningún foráneo que haya salido del agua…nunca- parecía una situación de suspenso, por un momento la tensión en verdad se acumuló en el aire- lo podemos asegurar por la vigilancia de 24 horas que existe en los extremos. Pueden partir claro, sobrevolando el cielo en busca de un pasadizo, cosa que aquí no solemos hacer precisamente por esta razón, y usamos la embarcación como medio principal de traslado o búsqueda. Por eso, si de alguna forma nos pueden retribuir sería con su vigilancia mientras conocen los lugares y atienden sus necesidades, eso sería de mucha ayuda- les reverenció levemente al finalizar ese discurso

La noche cayó tranquila, el bullicio exterior se escuchaba como un susurro en el aire, lo último que Neuter les compartió fue acerca de algunas normas de comportamiento. Al ver que iban a ser atendidos con estancia, comida, y un lugar donde dormir, lo tomaron con calma, hasta que la pequeña Vivio se fue a dormir.

-N-Nanoha-san…- habló suave.

-Yuuno-san ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó curiosa luego de apagar la habitación en que dormiría con su bebé.

-Puedes hablarme con más confianza, no hay necesidad de honoríficos- le dijo algo tímido sin saber por qué.

-En ese caso tú también- dijo la chica, y esbozó una sonrisa.

Por un momento Yuuno se quedó embelesado con esos hermosos ojos lavanda o ¿era por su linda voz? Salió de su breve estupefacción recuperando la compostura y su voz.

-Sí, muchas gracias...Nanoha- pronunciar su nombre le ocasionó cierto cosquilleo agradable, él no había tenido la ocasión de hablar tanto con ella, pero por alguna razón le resultaba gratificante- Fate nos llama, dice que debemos discutir algo importante.

-Entonces vamos- se animó ella por el sólo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Fate.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de llegar al salón donde se encontraban el resto del grupo, al llegar ambos se sentaron en un sillón que abarcaba dos personas, y antes de cualquier saludo formal de líder para iniciar su discusión, Fate realizó cierta simbología extraña en dirección a Hayate, y esta con cierto sigilo conjuró un pequeño hechizo.

-Listo, ahora podemos hablar- Fate se relajó en su lugar.

-¿Por qué utilizamos el hechizo de desviación perceptual de palabras?- Teana no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder.

-Porque nos están vigilando- dijo Hayate con una sonrisa gatuna- es obvio.

-Exacto, por eso debemos ser precavidos y cuidarnos las espaldas.

-Pensé que ellos nos tenían confianza.

-Aun debes aprender muchas cosas Teana- Yuuno sonreía por la inocencia de su compañera- pero hay cámaras de vídeo grabándonos, seguramente es por el asunto de las Tierras del Norte…u otra cosa.

-Así es Teana- Fate le lanzó una sonrisa comprensiva, y la pelinaranja se sonrojó levemente por su poca astucia para la situación- bueno a lo que es ¿Qué opinas Yuuno? ¿No te parece demasiado extraño todo esto? ¿Un lugar dónde no existe la tierra?

-La historia sin duda sostiene muchas incongruencias, pero si en verdad lo creen, alguien muy importante debe estar detrás de todo esto, desde hace mucho tiempo al parecer. Lo de los pasadizos que solo se encuentran volando es una ventaja.

-¿Crees que exista una pasadizo en el fondo del mar? Tal vez la gente no desaparece y solo se ahoga y termina en alguno de ellos- pensó Fate desde el momento que fue mencionada la situación del fondo oceánico.

-Imposible, la vigilancia en los extremos no permitiría que alguien muriese ahogado, es más, debe ser difícil acceder a los extremos con tanta vigilancia y sin autorización, tenlo por seguro, pero lo del pasadizo en el fondo no me parece algo descabellado, quizás no sea tan literal, a lo mejor un pasadizo modificado, ya sabes, uno que permite la conexión entre dos dimensiones.

-¿Al mismo tiempo, la coexistencia de dos espacios temporales? No me parece muy convincente- dijo Hayate simple- Este "espacio" se ve demasiado estable para algo así.

-Piénsalo bien Hayate- le acató Yuuno- esas gigantescas plantas que salen desde el fondo, deben provenir de otra dimensión, a lo mejor, cruzando dos puertas, ayudan a subsistir dos especies en espacios temporales diferentes, aquí con la vegetación y allá con el agua.

-El punto intermedio sigue siendo la tierra que no existe en este lugar, se me hace mucha coincidencia, si existieran dos espacios temporales ambos deben carecer de la tierra para poder tener dicha conexión, en cualquier caso, considero que debemos averiguar qué sucedió con la tierra de este mundo, aunque sea solo el núcleo planetario conformado de tierra a compresión calórica de metales, debe existir. Este lugar fue visitado alguna vez por ese sujeto, sí ellos tienen conocimiento de la tierra debe ser porque alguna vez existió como elemento natural, y ese sujeto lo hizo desaparecer, nos centraremos en ello, puesto que es lo más extraño que parece haber en éste lugar, debe darnos una pista de lo que hizo ese sujeto a este planeta, recorreremos la ciudad para investigar, y nos reuniremos aquí siempre para poder hablar ¿quedó claro?

-Te has puesto muy seria de repente Fate- dijo Hayate socarrona como siempre- te estás dejando llevar por el nerd cuatro ojos…

-¡Hey!- protestó el chico.

-Seguramente solo existe una criatura malvada devoradora de tierra, y estamos haciendo, de este un problema grande innecesariamente, a veces ya nos hemos topado con situaciones similares ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Aunque lo que dices es cierto Hayate- le respondió Fate- No creo que sea la existencia de dicha criatura como dices, la causa, de ser así, estás personas suficientemente preparadas en el arte del combate, ya hubieran descubierto algo así, en otros lugares la falta de preparación de las personas evitaba que pudieran confrontar el problema, pero no es el caso, así que mejor ve e investiga, imagino que es eso lo que no quieres hacer pero deberás hacerlo como miembro del equipo que eres, y yo como tu líder te lo ordeno.

-¡Mou!- se quejó Hayate e hizo un mohín al ser descubierta, a pesar de su bien conformado argumento. Todos rieron al verla actuar de esa forma tan infantil.

-En cuanto a Nanoha- la mencionada dejó de reír en ese instante e interceptó a la chica rubia de inmediato-no puede ir sola, así que Teana, te la encargo por esta vez. Nanoha, deberás acompañar a Teana, ella te enseñará lo básico de una investigación ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- dijo con ánimo.

-¿Y tú Teana? ¿No hay ningún problema con acerte cargo de Nanoha?

-Para nada Fate-san, será un placer.

-En ese caso, todos pueden retirarse…excepto tú Nanoha, quédate conmigo un momento más.

Más allá, afuera de cualquier refugio o abrigadora estancia, Neuter recorría las calles patrullando su zona como era debido, eso hasta que llegó a una intercepción que daba la vista hacía un lugar donde una pareja de sus compañeras charlaban con tranquilidad como cada día, misma razón por la cual las podía observar, se trataba de dos chicas wizard risk que compartían su rango, en especial una de ellas, cabello castaño claro con preciosos ojos verdes, era la que él observaba. En algunas ocasiones, se quedaba tan embelesado en aquel sentimiento que lo rodeaba, que perdía la noción del tiempo, hasta que las chicas se percataban de su presencia y él terminara huyendo del lugar despavorido. Al verle siempre ocurría lo mismo, la chica acompañante se reía, en cuanto a la adoración de sus latidos solo colocaba un rostro demasiado serio, demasiado doloroso para él, cada vez era un golpe duro aquel rechazo. No comprendía por qué no simplemente se ocultaba entre las sombras y pasar desapercibido, una parte de él, deseaba que por una vez pudiera ver un brillo en aquellos ojos.

Holli Granan era el nombre de aquella chica, venia de una alta cuna, casi desde que se conocieron recuerda haber sido flechado, y con el pasar del tiempo, sus sentimientos únicamente fueron consolidados, al ver las capacidades y aptitudes de esa hermosa mujer, y es que, como no hacerlo, incluso por su forma tan agradable de ser. Por desgracia para él, aun desde la academia fue rechazado por la mayoría de sus compañeros. Un día comenzó a esparcirse el rumor de que el provenía de las lejanas Tierras de Norte, debido a que su carácter nunca fue tan fuerte no pudo confrontar el rechazo, no se atrevía a afirmar o negar de lo que se le acusaba, y los demás simplemente lo dieron todo por hecho. Al mismo tiempo, aquella chica, que una vez fue amable con su persona, y al igual que otros, comenzaron a apartarlo del grupo, como si no existiera, aún era difícil para él todas esas cosas, pero aunque nadie se lo dijera para no aclamar a un posible traidor, él estaba consiente que era uno de los mejores, pero en lugar asignarle trabajos más acorde a su cargo, siempre le dejaban trabajos como si fuera un mero soldado de bajo rango, como el vigilar a foráneos que venían de los pasadizos, cuyo deber siempre estaba a cargo de los tenientes, cuando el casi que por deber debería asumir cargos de un capitán.

No muy lejos del lugar que siempre frecuentaba, para poder verla cada día desde que terminó la academia y entrenamiento de los wizard risk, dado que era la única manera en que podía tenerla a su alcance, siempre estaba vigil, al notar que desde hace unas semanas una sombra merodeaba por esos alrededores, temía por su amor no platónico, una parte de él, le decía que estaban tras de ella, pero no podía asegurarlo, lo más curioso, es que aunque trataba de seguir aquella sombra, terminaba por difuminarse entre la oscuridad sin dejar rastro, a pesar de sus capacidades no lograba seguir ni percibir la presencia, desde entonces tenía una razón más para llegar cada día por aquel lugar, la calle Vintum de la avenida Conquer, se preguntaba si ella también habría detectado aquella presencia, más por su cobardía, su estima y corazón minado, no se atrevía a hacer algo tan simple.

Se sentó frente a ella sobre la mesita de estar, la chica de ojos lavanda la miraba expectante, la rubia extendió sus manos frente a sí…

-Coloca tus manos sobre las mías- pidió suave, y ella no pregunto razones, confiaba plenamente en Fate, y así lo hizo, sus manos al contacto se sentían muy cálidas.

Repentinamente una luz comenzó a brotar de sus manos, clara al centro, circunscrita al contorno de las mismas, con un brillo dorado sobre las de Fate, un tenue rosa intenso en las de ella.

-Tienes aptitudes para la magia, impresionante- Fate separó sus manos, y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa- Eso es genial- exclamó satisfecha.

-¿Lo es?- preguntó con una sonrisa aún sin comprender.

-Por supuesto, aprenderás a usar técnicas de protección eficaces ante cualquier situación. Comenzaremos a entrenarte los cuatro, y serás parte fundamental de equipo, y podrás proteger a Vivio. Todos aquí nos especializamos en usar un tipo de fuerza en particular: Yuuno es bueno con la tecnología y la magía, la combinación de ambas es muy buena, pero sin duda su fuerte es la tecnología y el conocimiento diversas ciencias. Hayate es buena en combate y el uso de la magia pura, no como Yuuno, la magia de Hayate es más fuerte. Teana es buena en el combate de armas de fuego y las de uso cuerpo a cuerpo como las espadas o cuchillos, además de ser buena estratega, es buena en dirigir el plan de un combate tomando los pro y los contra, y tener a la mano más de un plan "B", para poder salir bien librados, más adelante comprenderás mejor de lo que hablo. En cuanto a mí, puedo utilizar la magia, la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y el uso de armas diversas, de hecho el arma que mejor utilizo no es una espada sino otra, te la mostraré en otra ocasión. Lo que estoy diciendo es que aprenderás con todos, y cada uno te enseñará lo que mejor puede. Primero comenzaremos con un entrenamiento físico, de esa manera, podrás soportar el impacto de los golpes con la magia y con el cuerpo, será difícil pero ¿Estás lista para ello?

Una parte de ella no comprendía del todo las palabras de Fate, porque muy en el fondo en realidad no estaba segura de lo que implicaban todas esas cosas, pero si eso significaba que iba dejar depender de otros, y aún más, poder ayudar a los demás y en especial a ella, por supuesto que estaba dispuesta.

-¡Sí, acepto!-sus ojos brillaron al decirlo, y al observar una satisfactoria sonrisa en la chica de ojos escarlata, le dijeron cada vez se encaminaba en la dirección correcta.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** Que la luz del rayo y la estrella iluminé sus corazones.


	8. La caída del Principal

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

El mar de aguas imponentes se abrió ante sus ojos, el carbón de tierra ardía bajo sus pies pero se mantuvo firme, el monstruo se alzó a su frente, su corazón latió con fuerza en su interior, podía enfrentarlo, podía vencerlo, sin duda su fuerza era suficiente, pero a cambio debía acabar también con la vida de su amigo, sujetó su espada con ambas manos, las aguas se agitaban a su alrededor, formando una danza con el poderoso viento que azotaba contra su cuerpo.

Escuchó una risa estruendosa y espantosa, seca y quebrada que hizo eco sobre el aire, apretó sus dientes, en su pecho sintió la congoja, y en un grito de batalla, se lanzó contra las tinieblas.

 **El Umbral**

 **Capítulo 8: La caída del Principal  
**

Las personas se dispersaban por toda la ciudad, yendo con prisa, los oficiales guiando a los civiles a los refugios ubicados en el subsuelo, mientras las alarmas de alerta resonaban casi silenciando las voces, se necesitaba alzar la voz cerca del gritó para poder ser escuchado. Los niños lloraban, y en los adultos se palpaba la preocupación, la muerte esa noche asechaba. La mayoría de las personas de la ciudad eran adiestradas en cierta área del combate, muchos de los cuales acompañaron a los oficiales de milicia a luchar en la batalla. El diluvio que caía desde hace más de un día solo empeoraba la situación.

La lluvia empapaba su ropa oscura, sus botas salpicaban el agua acumulada en el camino de asfalto a cada paso de su carrera, su rostro constreñido por el miedo y la aflicción, su mundo se derrumbó en un parpadeo sin darse cuenta. Traición. Engaño. Mentira. Esas palabras aunque verdaderas, no eran suficientes para describir lo que sentía, no, el esperpento de la realidad se burlaba de ella, se reía y le escupía en la cara, "estúpida" se dijo a sí misma por creer, sin embargo todos creyeron no solo ella, todos fueron arrastrados a ese mar de falsedad. Ahora él sufriría las consecuencias. No podía permitirlo, aumentó la velocidad de su carrera, para intentar acortar el tiempo, solo debía llegar, o eso creía en su inocente ingenuidad.

 _Teana se ocultaba detrás de un edificio mientras observaba con horror como sucedía, una criatura humanoide negra con forma espectral o similar a barro por los movimientos tan amorfos que realizaba, descuartizaba a una persona ante sus ojos, por suerte ésta ya estaba muerta, a pesar de ello, la palabra suerte no sabía si fuera mejor para ser aplicada a ese momento. No parecía un simple desmembramiento o carnicería humana. Le daba la sensación de que no era tan sencillo como parecía. Por su parte, ella debía cumplir, agradecía que la bestia no se lo hiciera tan complicado, ya que si la víctima hubiera estado con vida, no sabía con qué coraje habría seguido permaneciendo escondida. A su lado se encontraba Nanoha, a quien le dijo desde el primero momento que no mirase. Debía ser precavida, con cualquier movimiento a realizar. No podía poner en riesgo a la cobriza. Repentinamente, alguien apareció en el escenario, con un arma de gran tamaño y alto calibre, sumaba la estatura de una persona y media con la anchura de un auto común, aun así era sostenida con un solo brazo por la persona que vestía con un traje café de soldado. La criatura notó la presencia del sujeto pero antes de que pudiera actuar, el hombre activo el arma._

 _-¡Muere maldito monstruo!- gritó desaforado, y con una explosión inmensa con un disparo, aniquiló a la bestia, dejando escombros en el lugar de los hechos._

 _El hombre cayó de rodillas, derramando lágrimas entre sollozos._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- Teana salió del escondite acercándose a la persona en el suelo, dejando a Nanoha advirtiéndole de no salir sin importar lo que pasase. El hombre volteó a verla con lágrimas en su rostro. Se veía sucio y demacrado apreciándolo más de cerca._

 _-Soy un mercenario- dijo- y mi compañero es quien acaba de morir…- la pesada arma cayó al suelo, desplomándose de las manos de su dueño- ¿A ti también te engañaron?- le preguntó._

 _La chica pistolera se alarmó con eso último. No podía ser._

 _-Mi nombre es Teana Lanster de los Lighting Breaker, también soy mercenaria. ¿Podrías decirme a que te refieres con eso?- se agachó para poder oírlo mejor, la voz quebrada del hombre no le dejaba apreciar su voz adecuadamente._

 _-Me llamó Told de los TecCowboy. La pregunta es por si, a ti y a los tuyos también los recibieron con amabilidad, fueron alojados en un lugar agradable y les pidieron colaborar, con lo que son, mercenarios ¿Me equivoco?- admirada, la peli naranja no sabía ni que responder._

 _-Sí, nos sucedió tal cual lo has dicho ¿Todos tus compañeros han muerto?- cuestionó con temor, al ver al hombre tan destruido física y moralmente. Algo grave debió sucederle para terminar así._

 _Teana se levantó, apresurada e inquieta con la información que había obtenido, alcanzó a Nanoha y se la llevó consigo, mas no intercambió palabras con ella, la cobriza la miró preocupada ¿Qué le habría dicho a Teana aquel hombre? Por su parte, la chica estratega recordó que hace un instante el extraño mercenario rechazó el ayudarlo, dijo que así estaba bien, que pronto moriría, y le encargó a la pistolera salvar los suyos y a quien pudiera._

 _Told le advirtió que ya llevaba más de cuatro años en ciudad plateada, que al inicio las cosas marcharon bien, ayudando con crímenes menores, conociendo la ciudad, divirtiéndose en un lugar de mar infinito. Pero un día todo cambió, ese día fue en el que uno de sus compañeros observó una sombra a pleno sol de mediodía , tres años de estar les pareció un suceso sin importancia pero, la sombra comenzó a asecharlos, al principio no tenían idea de que pudiera ser. De un grupo de cinco, el primero en ver al monstruo murió, en circunstancias de lo más extraña, partes de un cuerpo destripado fue todo lo que encontraron. Primero intentaron por su cuenta resolver lo acontecido. Al morir el segundo, decidieron pedir ayuda e informar a su guardián, quien se supone ya tenía cartas en el asunto, después de un tiempo y al ver que no recibían respuesta ni ayuda, exigieron a los altos mandos prestar atención a su caso, demandarían la negativa e informar a todos de la extraña bestia que raptó y aniquiló a su segundo compañero, ya que lograron verla brevemente antes de huir con el cuerpo. En ese momento se convirtieron en enemigos del sistema, se les cerró todas las puertas, y fueron advertidos a hablar de la existencia de la horripilante criatura que rondaba por la ciudad. Al principio intentaron escapar, buscando un pasadizo por mar, fracasaron y buscaron por el cielo, infructuosa la búsqueda, y aunque tuviesen a todos en contra, y de que la bestia los tuviera en mira, decidieron poner fin a su tormento y vengar a sus amigos. Pero al final, él fue el único en quedar vivo "No por mucho tiempo" le dijo a ella, aceptando su miserable destino. Teana no dudaba de lo dicho por Told ¿Por qué razón le mentiría un hombre desahuciado? "Ahora que lo sabes tú, que lo sabe alguien más, que sé, me ha creído por lo que veo en tus ojos, puedo ya morir en paz" ¿Por qué fue que nadie le ayudo a ese grupo? Las cosas se habían torcido, algo muy malo sucedía en aquel lugar. EL foráneo le aseguró, no tener más información que pudiera ayudarle, disculpándose con ella, a la vez que a voz alzada le pidió se marchase a regresar y proteger a los suyos._

Se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por su increíble agilidad, Holli Granan esperaba llegar a tiempo, porque ahora no existía otra cosa más que pudiera hacer. Un quejido se escapó de su garganta, sus recuerdos la culpaban en el pasado, de un no muy lejano pasado, donde compartió su sueño con esa increíble persona ¿Por qué la rechazó? ¿Por qué fue como los demás? El valor de una vida no se daba por los prejuicios de una sociedad que se consumía a sí misma en la miseria de sus corrientes y superficiales vidas, pero ella formó parte y ahora era tan culpable como todos los demás. Ella lo supo todo el tiempo, estaba consiente, de que sus sentimientos…eran correspondidos...

 _Ella recibía halagos desde que tenía memoria, se crió en una buena familia, nunca le faltó nada, si lo hubiese querido nunca tendría que haber hecho nada. Un día creció y conoció un poco del mundo, ahí se hallaba la mentira de la que fue fácilmente presa. En sus tiernas épocas de infancia, los más bellos recuerdos los vivió con su hermano mayor, que jugaba con ella y la cuidaba de sobremanera, le brindaba su cariño y su amor, a veces más que sus padres, él estaba atento sin importar nada. A sus ocho años su hermano se marchó de casa, para ser un soldado, le sonrió y le prometió que regresaría siendo el mejor de los mejores, para que su pequeña hermana estuviera orgullosa de él. Nunca dejaron de perder contacto, en cartas que se escribían, y ella era feliz cada vez que recibía una. Un día ya no volvió recibir respuesta. En cambio, le dieron la peor noticia que pudo recibir en su vida. Su hermano había muerto, le dijeron, asesinado por soldados de la tierra del norte, acorralados en una emboscada cuando realizaba una inspección a barco en alta mar. Su vida y su alma fueron marcadas en ese momento, en que juró vengarse. Tuvo por primera vez una meta en su vida, a partir de entonces, ejercitó su cuerpo y su conocimiento de la magia, llegaría a ser la mejor para cumplir el sueño de su hermano, y cuando llegara a serlo, también lo vengaría._

 _Al entrar en la academia, llegó a ser reconocida no solo por quien era, sino por sus habilidades, muchos decían que solían ponerle las cosas fáciles por ser una Granan, que ella no era tan increíble como parecía. Pero había una persona que fue diferente, que la veía con ojos sinceros desde el primer momento, y que no la juzgaba por su renombre. Se trataba de un chico atento y agradable, su cabellos cortos pero rebeldes le recordaban un poco a su hermano, sus bellos ojos, él le recordó que era importante que pensara en ella, sin saber nada de su pasado, le dijo que no debía vivir de recuerdos. Su amabilidad, desde el primer momento le cautivó y llamó su atención._

 _-¿Estás nerviosa?_

 _Un extraño se dirigió a ella entre filas, poniendo su atención en ella desinteresadamente. Antes de esa considerada pregunta, solo había recibido halagos, de lo buena que era, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que todos estarían dispuestos a ayudarle, que nada malo le sucedería, por un momento dudo que la influencia de su familia interviniera en su formación militar, eso no se los perdonaría, aun así solo eran suposiciones, sin embargo, nadie la consideró en ningún momento, ni con el más mínimo "¿Cómo te sientes?" "Está bien preocuparse y temer" "No tienes por qué saberlo todo" y que para eso iba a aprender "Es normal sentirse de esa forma cuando enfrentamos nuevos restos en la vida" "Si somos sinceros, el resultado será más que satisfactorio, un bello recuerdo que llevará nuestra esencia" Solo hubo alguien, que ni siquiera la conocía, pero reconfortó su corazón, y así por fin percibió la calidez después de tanto tiempo._

 _¿Por qué de todos tenía que ser él? Neuter Diei. Desde esa pregunta iniciaron una agradable amistad, y por primera vez sentía que conocía a alguien de verdad, sin fachada ni intereses de por medio. Por eso, porque lo conocía, sabía que él era uno de los mejores, casi que tanto como ella, en todo lo que hacía, eran un gran equipo. Estudiaban juntos, entrenaban juntos, las bromas, las risas, las pláticas, su voz que escuchaba en la calma de esos tiempos. Otra maravillosa época que se obligó a olvidar. Muchos llegaron a despreciar a Neiter por ser tan cercano a Holli Granan, que inventaban rumores estúpidos de él, para ver si de esa manera lograban alejarlo de ella, más ninguno alcanzaba dicho cometido. Holli en cambio, solo se mofaba de ello, de como todas esas cosas eran absurdas, ella conocía a Neuter y no necesitaba que nadie la convenciera de nada, ella conocía perfectamente a su amigo._

 _Por eso…no pudo evitar que sucediera._

 _Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente un día, cuando la maldad tras ellos se esforzaba de sobre manera para separarlos, al fin encontró el talón de Aquiles, que nuevamente resquebrajó su corazón. De no ser porque lo escuchó de esos labios, con esa voz, era algo que tampoco hubiera creído. Tres palabras hicieron caer pedazo a pedazo su mundo._

 _-Sí…lo soy- "Lo soy" al principio se había reído, y todo porque él era diferente._

 _Sí, para ella él era diferente. Todas esas cosas que dijeron ella ya las sabía. Que Neuter era físicamente distinto, a ella le agradaba que Neuter lo fuera, que vistiera diferente ¿Qué tenía de malo ser singular?, que su forma de ser no era como la de los demás, no, para nada lo era. Comenzaron a llamarlo "infiltrado del norte", "mendigo falso" y el más insultante y burlón de todos "Nort Risk". Alegando que por todas esas cosas él provenía de la tierra del norte, qué cómo permitieron que alguien como él estuviera entre ellos, que merecía la muerte. Pese a ello, esas personas solamente hablaban bajo suposiciones propias de corazones envidiosos. La heredera de Granan defendió al chico, frente a todos, porque él era su amigo. En privado ella abordó lo sucedido, en un intento de consolarlo y ver por él, que no tenía nada que temer ni porque dejarse de otros, cuando él, era más fuerte, más capaz. Pero al verlo tan decaído y con la mirada gacha, hizo la pregunta más estúpida que se le pudo ocurrir hasta entonces "Tú no vienes de la tierra del norte ¿O sí?" Lo hizo a broma, pero esa respuesta que recibió, no se la esperaba._

 _Ella lo comprendió todo, no es que no, su amigo estaba siendo sincero, porque ella era su amiga, pero no lo pudo soportar. Derramando lágrimas por primera vez ante él, lloró. Su mirada se llenó de rencor inundada por el odio del recuerdo de su hermano, porque eso él también lo sabía, en confianza se lo contó porque era algo tan importante, que su amigo tenía derecho a saber, en cambio él le ocultó tan importante secreto. No sabe si de saberlo antes no lo hubiera rechazado, pero de seguro, su corazón no dolería tanto. Sosteniendo su mirada le dijo lo último que creía le diría._

 _-Hubiera preferido que me mintieras._

 _Por su amistad y…por su amor, porque sabía que él también la quería de forma diferente...a una amistad. Por eso mantuvo el secreto de Neuter Diei que solo le confió a ella, porque no quería su muerte, de decir algo, sabía que nadie dudaría de su palabra, por eso decidió callar, y esperaba reencontrar su camino al final de tanta decepción._

Ahora una verdad aplastante carcomía sus entrañas, la culpa. Debía llegar, a la séptima región de los extremos, o no volvería a verlo. En sus memorias habitaba un chico solitario y triste, desde aquel día, no solo ella lo abandonó, si no que todos a su alrededor le dieron la espalda, él no merecía nada de eso. Frente a ella apareció una de esas criaturas amorfas que rondaban por la ciudad entera desde el suceso. Tomó un bloque de metal con su dominancia de la materia y con su fuego creo una inmensa bomba que destruyó al monstruo. Ella después de tanto, creció y se convirtió en alguien muy fuerte, pero a pesar de ello no pudo defender a la persona que amaba, y no fue por su incapacidad de protegerlo, si no por dejarlo a merced de la oscuridad del mundo. La imagen de su hermano vino a su mente, era su deber vengarlo, pero para poder hacerlo debía conocerla verdad, no dejaría ir tan fácil las dos cosas más importantes en su vida. Esa mujer, de cabellera rubia y ojos como el fuego, alguien que no pertenecía a su mundo, fue capaz de llegar a la verdad, mientras que ella no se percató de que vivía una mentira.

 _Con porte fuerte y un rostro serio, arribó al lugar para anunciarse, no le importaba el hecho de que le asignaran la misión que era de él, al parecer las cosas marchaban como debían, estaba consiente que ese momento llegaría. Perdió en su propio juego, a pesar de ser una Granan, mas desconocía que ella estaba protegida por esa misma bandera. Subió al segundo piso para encontrarse con los mercenarios, aparecidos no hace mucho cerca de la cuarta región de los extremos. Entró sin miramientos, encontrándose con caras extrañadas por su presencia._

 _-Buenas Noches- saludó - Mi nombre es Holli Granan, soy un Wizard Risk de tercer rango, y he sido enviada aquí para ser su nueva escolta, cuidaré de ustedes de ahora en adelante._

 _La tensión se generó en al ambiente, un par de ceños fruncidos y otros lucieron preocupados, las sospechas que tenían hasta ahora fueron confirmadas con la llegada de esa persona frente a ellos. La rubia de portaba ropa negra se dirigió a la chica Wizard._

 _-¿Dónde se encuentra Neuter?- se veía seria y su voz sonó gruesa. Con autoridad que no tenía, pensó la recién llegada. Además ¿Qué era esa familiaridad con la que se dirigía a Neuter?  
_

 _-No es necesario que lo sepan, le asignaron otra misión, es un asunto de la milicia ahora- "respondió" con seguridad._

 _-¿Y esa nueva misión tiene algo que ver con el Main Risk?- la rubia fue directa, y por un momento se impresionó por la seguridad con la que hablaba, sobre todo porque en efecto, acertaba._

 _-Eso no es de su incumbencia, son cuestiones militares que…- la chica le interrumpió._

 _-Tu nombre es Holli Granan- la miró como analizándola- la chica de la que Neuter está enamorado…- le afirmó y no pudo evitar que su rostro luciera impresionado. Quién era, que parecía saber tanto._

 _-¿Qué? Eso no… ¿Acaso él…? No, esto…- recordar sus sentimientos tan de improvisto le hizo desvariar, debía recuperar la compostura. Pero no podía creer que Neuter le confiara algo como eso a una extraña._

 _-Neuter va morir- por un instante contuvo la respiración ante esa ¿declaración?…reflexionando se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué creer lo que decía, esa mujer estaba loca- a mano del Main Risk._

 _-Eso es una estupidez, si tanto quieres saber, el soldado Diei fue llamado para ser puesto a prueba, a ver si es digno de ser el discípulo del gran maestro para convertirse en el poximo Main Risk, no sé si sepas lo que eso significa, pero es algo de sumo honor e importancia- dijo sin dudar que eso fuera posible, a pesar de saber, que ningún discipulo anterior había ostentado el rango y alcanzado al gran maestro, esperaba que fuera en esta era, y de ser posible, que fuera él quien lo lograse._

 _-Te equivocas, Neuter morirá, ha sido llamado y de seguro capturado para su ejecución, porque se enteraron que proviene de las tierras del norte. Lo que acabas de decirme lo entiendo porque Neuter nos los explicó en su momento. Y lo de que será puesto a prueba, de seguro es la mentira que te contaron a ti y a todos los demás, para ocultar la verdad._

 _-No, eso es imposible…- sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y su mente era incapaz de entrelazar un pensamiento coherente- estás engañándome- esperanzada se negó a creer, porque si eso era verdad, si alguien se había enterado que él…_

 _-Neuter me lo confesó, lo que no sabíamos es que nos estaban espiando, y ahora ya es muy tarde, no hemos vuelto a verlo desde hace ya un día, ayúdanos a encontrarlo- le pidió._

 _Sin saber que responder, veía estática la mano que se le alzaba, su cabeza era un caos completo, no sabía qué hacer, ella continuaba queriendo al chico, no podía negarlo, pero habían pasado tantas cosas, y repentinamente se venía a enterar que moriría, solo así nada más, y todo porque una extraña se lo afirmaba con justo conocimiento de causa, por más inverosímil que eso sonara. La miró entonces y una furia se apoderó de ella. Su cara se cubrió por la ira y el enfado, ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo._

 _-Es tu culpa ¿Por qué Neuter te revelaría algo así?- se vio obligada a creer, por sus sentimientos, por sus bellos recuerdos ¿Sería acaso todo eso un sueño?_

 _-Yo le obligué a que me lo dijera…- soltó simple._

 _La chica de ojos esmeralda reaccionó sin pensarlo, pretendiendo asestar un puñetazo a su interlocutora, pero la rubia la interceptó de la muñeca a poca distancia de llegar a concluir el golpe._

 _-¿Nunca quisiste saber la razón de por qué vino desde la tierra del norte?- Granan miró fijamente a la chica de la cuál ni siquiera conocía el nombre- ¿Ni por mera curiosidad?_

 _-No necesitaba saberlo, Neuter es una buena persona, sé que no pretendía hacer nada malo, si no por qué entraría a la militancia del Risk- sí, ella lo pensó más de una vez, pero mantuvo el secreto porque creía en su amor profundamente, tan puro y correcto, cada vez que lo veía a la cara, sus ojos y esa sonrisa, en ningún momento percibió la expresión de malos sentimientos en él, al contrario, y su inmenso cariño era lo que más le encantaba- y porque después de enterarme, no le he vuelto a dirigir la palabra._

 _-Entonces te contaré todo, para que puedas saberlo también, no solo de Neuter si no lo que descubrimos juntos…_

 _-¿Por qué lo harías?- esa mujer..._

 _-Porque eres la persona en la que él más confiaba a pesar de todo, y sus sentimientos por ti no han sido borrados por el tiempo ni la separación. Además porque necesitamos el apoyo de alguien en este lugar, para poder llevar acabo nuestro plan…_

 _Flash Back_

 _A los pocos días de estancia en ciudad plateada se anunció un evento, que se realizaría en el parque más grande de la ciudad, una celebración en nombre de la prosperidad y seguridad brindada por el main y los wizard risk. Sería algo alegre y famliar, en medio de presentaciones varias, discursos decorosos y una amplia venta de comida por todo lo largo y ancho del lugar. El evento principal se llevó a cabo en aras de la noche, el main risk llegó en persona, a dedicar palabras de agradecimiento y aliento a todos los que hacían posible la grandeza de ciudad plateada, no solo por aquellos que eligieron el camino a ser sus discípulos, además de ello, dio demostraciones de sus capacidades en la magia, y el milagro más grande de aquel mundo, la creación de la tierra. Frente a todos los presentes fue creada una inmensa escultura que tomaba la figura de todo lo que era la ciudad, una hermosa maqueta hecha una obra de arte._

 _Aquel día era sumamente importante para Fate y los demás, era una ventaja que el evento fuera completamente abierto al público, para poder estar frente al personaje más emblemático de toda la ciudad. Ellos llegaron junto a su cuidador, para formar parte de la seguridad. Pero más que cuidar de líos en un lugar tan pacifico donde no sucedía ningún percance, solo de vez en cuando de manera excepcional, cosa que comprobaron con la escasa semana que llevaban en la ciudad, disfrutaron de toda la comida y eventos alrededor. Solo era de mirar a Hayate con cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca, era como estar en un gran bufete, y Teana yendo tras de ella, diciéndole que cuidará de Vivio adecuadamente, ya que la cargaba con una cangurera sobre su pecho, y a quien daba a probar uno que otro dulce o bebida de leche, Yuuno por otro lado se quedaba estático en cada lugar que tuviera que ver con tecnología, se sonrojaba y comenzaba a preguntar a toda persona que estuviera cerca le explicará, esta vez acompañado por Nanoha, quien más de algún momento tuvo que sujetar del brazo a su impetuoso amigo, se reía al ver las reacciones que hacía el chico, quién más de alguna vez se sonrojó al tener tan cerca a la de ojos lavanda. Por otro lado Fate, estaba de encubierto, realizando un asunto más importante. Según la información obtenida en el poco tiempo que llevaban, Fate se fue, lejos de toda atención, ya que estaba puesta en el gran evento del día, a visitar la gran planta Elem, donde se resguardaba la producción de ornamentas y frutas, que evidentemente necesitaban de tierra. Se infiltró sin mucho esfuerzo, y recorrió el lugar, evidentemente reconoció que era un planta generadora donde también llevaban a cabo la creación y producción de otras cientos de cosas, cuál fue su decepción al no poder obtener lo que deseaba, su objetivo era averiguar, a partir de que otro elemento se creaba la tierra, puesto que esto no le hubo sido respondido al preguntar por ello, pero al parecer la tierra era enviada desde las trincheras militares centrales, según lo que pudo averiguar, se ser así, solo tenía una oportunidad para infringir una vez más las reglas, y era a través de la ayuda que solo un lugareño y militar les podría brindar._

 _-…Diei- se dijo entre dientes._

 _Lo que la líder de los Lightings no sabía es que un momento antes del anochecer, por fin Teana se pudo parar a tomar aire después del día tan agotador que tuvo solo de seguir de un lado a otro a su superior. Hayate se detuvo, a medio camino de llevar un bocado a su boca, cerca del escenario principal sus ojos apuntaban al escenario donde el supuesto main risk, ejecutó con excelencia el gran milagro de ciudad plateada, las pequeñas mano de Vivio jugueteban y se movían tratando de alcanzar un malvavisco que sostenía Hayate en su mano, mientras que los ojos de la gran maga, apreciaban, desorbitados, la monstruosidad desplegada ante sus ojos, trago fuerte, y una opresión se colgó sobre su pecho, nadie más que ella, que conocía la pureza de la magia podía comprender lo acontecido en ese lugar, el horror en su mirada, preocupó a su aprendiz compañera._

 _-¿Hayate-san?_

 _-Debemos volver y buscar a Fate-dijo simplemente._

 _Eran pocas las veces en que Hayate solía tener un semblante serio, agregándole el grosor al dejar salir su voz, Teana solo pudo asentir, en primer lugar localizó a Yuuno por el comunicador._

 _Neuter extrañado al perder de vista a todo el grupo, decidió regresar al edificio de hospedamiento, se recriminó a sí mismo, y todo porque se encontró con ella en el lugar, curiosamente, esta vez, no fue el quien posó osadamente su mirada sobre su, ya no, chica, si no que era ella quien lo miraba fijamente desde su posición, sus ojos se encontraron, en la eternidad del momento, y aunque fue solo instante, pudo apreciar en aquellos orbes el sentimiento, ese que guardaba para él, pero también se notaba el remordimiento que le guardaba, la sonrisa que formó por un momento se desvaneció, cuando ella al fin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, y así acabo el momento, para cuando vio a su alrededor había perdido de vista a todo el grupo de mercenarios, empezando por Fate, quien dijo daría una vuelta para buscar los aseos, pero de eso no apareció más._

 _Llegó tan pronto como le fue posible, y esperaba todos estuvieran ya en la habitación, o si no tendría problemas, con prisa cruzó la puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que todos estaban presentes. Al detenerse a ver la situación más de cerca, notó el silencio y la tensión en el lugar, algo extraño ocurría._

 _-¿Se encuentran bien?- alegó a la diplomacia al ver que nadie había reparado en su presencia._

 _Fate se levantó y lo confrontó, con una mirada recriminadora que no le conocía, hasta el momento se llevaban bien, o por lo menos eso parecía, a lo mejor y malinterpretó todo lo vivido._

 _-¿Tú también formas parte de esto?- le cuestionó como criminal._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó, no entendía nada._

 _-De la mentira que acontece alrededor del main risk, y sobre toda ciudad plateada…- un mal presentimiento se apoderó del chico._

 _-Sigo sin entender, yo…_

 _-Lo sabemos…- esta vez fue Hayate quien se levantó- mi magia proviene de la encarnación viva, no solo de los elementos, yo soy capaz de crear porque existe, en este mundo me veo limitada puesto que no existe la tierra, no creímos en tu testimonio porque simplemente nos lo dijeras, yo soy capaz de detectar la vida y los elementos que son capaces de darle sostén y forma…pero la tierra que es creada por ese main risk es…una abominación, es solamente carbón, creado…a partir de restos humanos…_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, totalmente desorbitados, no podía creer esas palabras, sintió una sensación desagradable asentar sobre su estómago, su piel se tornó pálida con un leve sudor frio bajar sobre su sien._

 _-Debo asumir que desconocías esto…o que hemos descubierto el gran secreto que no querían que supiéramos, en cuyo caso debo matarte- y sin dudarlo dos veces Fate sacó su arma, y apuntó directo a la frente del chico de cabellera plateada-…es una lástima, me agradabas, hasta creí que podríamos ser amigos._

 _-¡Espera!- se apresuró a detener a la rubia antes que disparará su arma- yo también soy mago, y seré capaz de detener esa bala…no te resultará tan fácil acabar conmigo…_

 _-Hayate es capaz de anular tu espectro mágico, la magia de ustedes los wizard risk es demasiado débil, a comparación de Hayate que casi está en una nivel ancient*(1), seguro has escuchado de ellos por los historiadores, no serías capaz de impedir tu fin…- sujetó con mayor determinación su arma- incluso justo ahora está sobre nosotros un hechizo de bloqueo de percepción de todo lo que ocurre, si te mató, nadie nos tendrá sobre la mira._

 _-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré otro secreto pero no me mates!- desesperado el chico, apeló a la última razón de su existencia._

 _-Te escuchó- esa mirada de hiel, le hacían saber, que matarle no significaría gran cosa para ella._

 _-¡Yo provengo de la tierra del norte!_

 _El lugar enmudeció, con la sorpresa reflejada en cada rostro._

 _-¡Hayate!- se apresuró Fate a persuadir a su amiga._

 _Hayate ejecutó nuevamente sus ya peculiares movimientos para distorsionar la percepción de acciones y palabras._

 _-¡Idiota! ¡El bloqueo de percepción no estaba sobre ti! ¡Solo quería conseguir información de tu parte si sabías algo! Sé que no eres malo, Hayate lo sabe ya que puede ver atraves de tu espíritu*(2), no subestimes a un ancient, si dejamos que tú rondaras a nuestro alrededor, fue porque así lo quisimos, ahora que has dicho eso, no sé si podremos protegerte- el rostro de Fate denotaba preocupación y culpa en aquel momento. Si decidían ocultar a Neuter seguramente se convertirían en el blanco_ _automático de las fuerzas en ciudad plateada._

 _-No lo sabía, ustedes son increíbles…_

 _-No es momento para elogiarnos- espetó Hayate._

 _-No importa ya, quizás pueda justificarlo, ya veré- miró a la nada, quedando pensativo- pronto vendrán a buscarme, pero en caso de que suceda cualquier cosa, les contaré todo lo que sé, puede que esté sea mi último testimonio…_

 _-No digas eso- Nanoha habló sorpresivamente, dijo aquello con cierta tristeza. El chico solo sonrió._

 _Neuter prosiguió a contar su relato._

 _-Yo provengo de las tierras del norte…y por eso puedo asegurarles que allá se desconoce por completo de la guerra con ciudad plateada. Yo logré llegar aquí, infiltrándome en un navio de intercambio donde envían grandes exportaciones desde ciudad plateada para abastecer los poblados de mi tierra natal. Por la prohibición que tenemos de viajar a esté lugar, y además para averiguar, por qué cada cierto tiempo suceden arrestos de los nuestros, en particular de aquellos con brillantes aptitudes mágicas, con la excusa que debemos retribuir la ayuda con lo único que nos exigen, gente para formar parte de la comandia de ciudad plateada, pero yo no vine como tal, es más, para venir aquí tuve que infiltrarme con la poca información y contactos que tuve para ello, vine para averiguar todo eso que nunca ha_ _tenido respuesta, para mí también fue sorpresivo conocer acerca de una guerra que no existe, y que mi gente es acusada y llevada a la horca en vano._

 _-Parece una historia muy convincente...y muy conveniente ¿Cómo saber si podemos creerte?- Yuuno quería asegurarse..._

 _-Hay extrañas criaturas que habitan este lugar...- les miró seriamente- las desapariciones, no son coincidencia...nada lo es, cuando alguien simplemente es catalogado como una carga o una molestia, solo desaparece sin más..._

 _-Esas criaturas, yo soy la única que las ha visto, pero...de dónde vienen, qué es lo que quieren...- Teana quería saber. Por supuesto era algo de lo que ya había informado a sus compañeros._

 _-Me sorprende que ya hayas sido capaz de verlas, a mí me costó algún tiempo darme cuenta de su presencia, pero yo tampoco conozco las respuestas a esas preguntas, lo que sí es seguro, es que están bajo el mando de alguien, que las controla y manipula,_ _ _puesto que no actúan a la azar. L_ a verdadera razón de por qué ustedes no podrán escapar de este lugar es porque...- miró de reojo a Teana presintiendo que ella ya sabía la respuesta- si ya las has visto, deberías saberlo._

 _-Asesinan a mercenarios..._

 _-No solo a mercenarios, a todo foráneo, es imposible escapar...y a todo al que esté en contra de...de..._

 _-El main risk- afirmó por él Fate._

 _-Así es..._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué razón?! Por qué dejan morir a las personas...-para Teana era simplemente indignante e inhumano.  
_

 _-Conocí a un grupo, llamados los TecCowboy- la pistolera se asombró con aquella información- fue algo que se conoció entre los soldados, se nos ordenó capturarlos de encontrarlos, pero eran buenos en combate y estrategia, que no logramos capturarlos, me dijeron que eran prófugos de la ley, y criminales, que habían atentado contra ciudad plateada, como no era la primera vez que nos ordenaban capturar a foráneos con una supuesta implicación de crimen conocida, lo que hice primero fue investigar acerca de la veracidad de la acusación, y como en muchas otras ocasiones, todas eran falsas, desde que ascendí de rango ya iban 18 ocasiones similares y todas ocurrían con personas venidas de otro mundo o que estaban en contra del sistema de alguna manera, yo...logré localizar a los TecCowboy, pero no hice por capturarlos, en cambio decidí vigilarlos, para poder saber de qué se trataba su situación, si llegaba a involucrarme con ellos podría ser peligroso, y no podría conseguir mi objetivo, aun sabiendo que eran inocentes. Descubrí que ellos intentaban escapar, al principio creí que era por su orden de captura, luego mencionaron a "la criatura" que no podían vencer. No fue hace mucho, fue la última vez que supe de ellos. Después averigüé que muchos inculpados a muerte, y...todos aquellos traídos de la tierra del norte no venían para formar parte de la milicia, ni mucho menos como prisioneros, aunque esto último lo confirmé hace mucho tiempo, no sabía qué era de ellos, pero al fin lo supe, todos han sido sacrificados. En el edificio de milicia central puede que haya información al respecto, pero yo todavía no tengo permitido acceder a ese sitio- se detuvo un instante antes de continuar- H-Holli Granan, he visto una sombra que ronda tras de ella, me preocupa, no se si haya alguien que quiera hacerla desaparecer, pero parece ser el próximo objetivo..._

 _El rugido de motores de auto aparcando por el edificio se escuchó hasta las plantas de arriba. Yuuno se asomó a ver por la ventana, para confirmar el hecho._

 _-Vienen por mí- dijo afligido, y el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad._

 _-No dejaremos que te lleven..._

 _-No se preocupe por mí Harlaown-san, y es mejor si me llevan por la buenas, yo sabré defenderme pero hay una última cosa que quiero que sepa y de ser posible encargarle, sino regreso..._

 _-Neuter..._

 _-Protege a Holli Granan de lo que sea que sean esas criaturas, no te será difícil averiguar quién es por lo que veo de sus capacidades, yo...estoy enamorado de ella...no soportaría que algo le sucediera- el chico tomó de las solapas a Fate- ya veo que no soy el apropiado para protegerla pero...Fate, no debes morir aquí, ustedes son los siguientes, quizás no ahora, quizás no mañana, pero un día vendrán por ustedes, se qué te he pedido un imposible, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, así que mejor vete, vete en cuanto puedas..._

 _-!No lo haré!_

 _Neuter que había agachado la cabeza, enderezo enfocando a Fate con sorpresa._

 _-No debes preocuparte por Granan, yo tomaré la responsabilidad, pero tú asegúrate de volver, y juntos resolveremos el embrollo que tiene de cabeza a este mundo._

 _Fin del_ _Flash Back_

 _-No puede ser..._

 _-Neuter me pidió protegerte, pero también puedes ayudarme a rescatarlo, y a averiguar, por qué las personas desaparecen en realidad en este lugar..._

 _-¿La guerra no existe?- Fate a pesar estar siendo_ _ignorada, le siguió puesto que comprendía su conmoción, después de todo la noticia parecía haberle afectado demasiado._

 _-Como lo has oído..._

 _-Entonces ¿Por qué murió mi hermano?- miró a Fate aun sabiendo que ella no tendría la respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con un rostro entendido._

 _-Todavía no te das cuenta...- afirmó.  
_

 _Se tapó la boca son su mano, y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas._

 _-Por la misma razón que Neuter y tú no pudieron estar juntos...- declaró Yuuno en voz alta.  
_

 _Sollozó al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, toda su vida, todo su dolor, no tenían ninguna aparente explicación, a pesar de la tristeza, la rabia se apoderó de su ser, sin saber exactamente a quién iba dirigida, definitivamente no a la persona que tenía frente a sí, gracias a quien ahora sabía parte de la verdad._

 _-Quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, si Neuter...realmente ha sido capturado, creeré tus palabras y te ayudaré, quiero escuchar todo eso de sus labios, sino...yo te mataré, si alguien se ha atrevido a a hacerle daño por tus acciones._

 _-Es un trato..._

Derramó lágrimas ante el recuerdo, aún en medio de la lluvia. Recuerda haber estado entre la disyuntiva de su anhelo y el deber. No sabe exactamente por qué le dio el beneficio de la duda a esa extraña. Más allá de querer desvelar cualquier verdad, o de siquiera ser persuadida por palabras vagas y una verdad a medias, la razón más grande de estar ahora yendo hacía su más importante destino, era esa, la absolución de un corazón que no era culpable.

 _Trazó una entrinchada estrategia en tiempo récord, y por primera vez utilizó todas sus influencias para poder acceder a la cede central de la militancia en ciudad plateada. La parte más difícil no fue entrar, sino comprobar la llegada y presencia de Neuter Diei a ese lugar, por más que de forma indirecta lo pretendiera mencionar, nadie respondía con un sí, o de manera positiva por la persona que preguntaba, no parecían querer mencionar al actual discípulo del main risk, y es que, podría ser que nadie quisiera reconocer que perdieron ante un inferior (que lo era para ellos obviamente) o..., esos puntos suspensivos la mantuvieron meditabunda, y enfocada en que la segunda parte del plan fuera un éxito, la infiltración de los cazarrecompensas foráneos. La fortuna, la guió a encontrarse con un teniente conocido de su familia, del no único ni primero que la pretendía, al cual le concedió un encuentro particular, si podía hacerla llegar lo más cerca del main risk._

 _-¿Y bien?- sus emociones estaban revueltas como nunca antes, preguntó solo para tener seguridad que el acuerdo se cumpliría. Fingida promesa, pues por parte suya, se iría lo más pronto posible al completar su objetivo, al encontrarlo a él, y contrastar que estaba con vida.  
_

 _\- Holli-sama, antes de seguir, debo preguntar ¿Qué hará con exactitud al estar ahí? ¿Pretende desacreditar a Neuter?- sin honorífico por el mencionado, y escuchar el desprecio incitante entre sonrisas en aquellas palabras, por poco no puede evitar exclamar con reprobatoria y saltar a la defensiva por...él, que a pesar de todo significaba mucho para ella._

 _-Quiero saber por qué fue escogido. Simplemente deseo tenerlo claro, ya que hay alrededor de 7 wizard más de tercer rango, inlcuyéndome. Pero nadie me responde, supuse que preguntarle al gran maestro que es quien tienen la única protestad de elegir, sería único modo de saber, además de ofrecerme como postulante, y de esa manera tal vez, hacer que se reconsidere tal decisión- sabía que apelar a la misma arrogancia de aquella gentuza sería suficiente para que no dudaran de su palabra o sus acciones._

 _-Me alegra mucho saber eso, y también que deseas ser la discípula del gran maestro, pero eso no es posible, a menos que sea su voluntad. Por otro lado, he de confesar un secreto militar, para que no importunemos innecesariamente- sintió palpitar en su interior, al ver como la sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre se ensanchaba- Neuter ha muerto, fue ejecutado- su mundo se paralizó en aquel instante. Y tras compuertas en lo oculto, Fate apretó los dientes y los puños con la revelación. Pero no eran las últimas palabras que diría ese hombre- sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe- el sujeto no dejaba de reír- al final si era cierto que provenía de la Tierra del Norte, fue descubierto al confesarlo a una extraña que lo puso bajo presión, que idiota, ni siquiera discutían cosas de relevancia, solo lo dijo, fue ejecutado al día siguiente aquí en la militancia central, no sin antes claro, ser interrogado por el main acerca de todo lo que sabía, pero es una lástima, no pude estar presente._

 _-¿Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra el main?- cuestionó en un hilo de cordura, ante el esfuerzo de no dejar salir su dolor. Quería saber la verdad. Aquello no podía serlo todo, no permitiría que terminara solo así._

 _-Pero no es necesario entrar, ya sabes lo que querías, y el discípulo del main será elegido dentro de una tiempo más, no comas ansias y sé paciente, a lo mejor y se te da a ti la oportunidad- creía concluir el teniente, logrando una cita con tan codiciada chica._

 _-¡Fate!_

 _Gritó con todas sus fuerzas ese nombre, no recuerda antes clamar por alguna persona así, a lo mejor y lo hizo entre lágrimas por su hermano al saberlo muerto, de eso ya hacía mucho, pero su nueva perdida la hizo reaccionar sin pensarlo un minuto más, no le importó la cara de estupefacción del hombre que tenía de frente puesto que ella misma lo derribó._

 _Fate se hizo presente junto a dos de sus camaradas, la chica más joven del grupo y la próxima a ostentar el título de mago como ancient. No les costó mucho trabajo derribar la puerta, tras la cual se erguía un anciano. Entre lágrimas y una mirada fúrica, cuestionó la muerte de aquel a quien ya no vería sontreir...pero solo recibió por respuesta, aún entre la confusión del evento, burlas y desprecio, además de ser acusada de traidora al no haber negado su complicidad con las extrañas sino declarar las intensiones de su llegada._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que se escucharon las alarmas, no era precisamente el plan original, el cual era capturar al main y escapar por el subterráneo para un interrogatorio exhaustivo, pero les servía para el plan B, algo que le pareció una locura la Srta. Granan, vencer al main risk. Hayate conjuró una barrera neutra de gran amplitud que derrumbó paredes, en cual nadie podía entrar o salir. La batalla comenzó, desafiante ante el fuego interno invocado por el viejo mago, algo a lo que Hayate pudo responder con facilidad con el poder del agua, desapareciendo todo rastro a posteriori a fin de evitar sus propias muertes. Pero el main no era tonto ni débil, aceptó el reto de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Fate. Elevaron la plataforma de la barrera hasta sobrevolar la milicia central. Inmensos nubarrones comenzaron a aglomerarse en el cielo. Truenos, espadas y diversos conjuros, chocaban al ritmo de la batalla, quizás la falta de contienda y el claro paso de los años sobre su rival, le estaba dando la ventaja a Fate, mientras en el exterior intentaban derribar la barrera, primero a bombardeo, y después reuniendo a los 6 wizard risk restantes intentando contrarrestar la invocación mágica de la castaña, pero infructífero cada intento._

 _La lluvia comenzó a caer, el mar se agitó a su par, y los truenos se desplegaban en distintas direcciones, y el sonido más horripilante se escuchó por toda la ciudad, una especie de rugido. El sonido de una campana, detuvo el combate._

 _-¿Vas a matarme Fate Testarrosa? ¡Cometes un grave error! ¡Inocentes pagaran tu falta!- la voz senil y quejosa, intentó culpar la maldad que no acaesía._

 _-No preguntaré como conoces mi nombre ¡Pero no intentes eximirte de culpa! ¡Tu poder de la tierra solo es posible sacrificando vidas humanas! ¡Esa es la razón por la que mucha gente desaparece o muere en esta ciudad! ¡Neuter solo ha sido un número más a la lista!- arremetió._

 _-Oh ¿Eso crees? ¡Sin embargo, yo también soy inocente, porque yo no poseo tal poder!- confesó a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban negro azabache. Impresionados, la que más Holli Granan- Tu pequeña ancient todavía no tiene el poder de conectar con la esencia pura, por eso no se percató de "su prescencia"- de su boca broto líquido espeso negro, que poco a poco fue rodeando su cuerpo por completo- pero no planeó morir aquí y ahora- su voz se transformó en una mezcla horrenda, que que parecía cortarse con el aire y reverberar al contacto._

 _Impactada, Teana reconoció a la criatura de inmediato, era la misma que había visto asesinar al cazarrecompesas, solo que de mayor altura, más grotesca, y al parecer ostentaba conciencia ¿Esos significaba que esas criaturas eran personas?_

 _-Te equivocas niña- le respondió a los pensamientos mientras miraba en dirección a la azul marin- pero prontó se enfrentaran a su peor pesadilla._

 _-!Fate, la barrera pronto caerá, apresúrate¡- Hayate estaba agotando sus fuerzas al tratar de resistir a una presencia tan caótica y confusa, que de repente había generado una gran carga en el campo._

 _Fate sujetó su espada empuñándola con ambas manos, iniciando uno de sus conjuros más potentes en el combate._

 _-Holli Granan- la implicada solo le miró aún iracunda a la horrible criatura que se atrevía pronunciar su nombre, impotente, deseaba ella poder destruir esa bestia- tu más grande anhelo, es Neuter Diei, permiteme decirte que él aún no está muerto- la expresión en el rostro de la chica cambió a uno sosegado por la renovada esperanza y sentir vivo de nuevo su corazón, el resto también se impresionó por lo confesado, pero Fate no desistió de su tarea, aun si dijera la verdad sabía que esa clase de bestias, eran las peores, y utilizaría lo que estuviera al alcance de su conveniencia en el peor momento- pero no vivirá por mucho tiempo...él ya estaba destinado a morir, la sombra que él miraba no te perseguía a ti, sino a él, pero yo puedo cambiar su destino y perdonarle la vida- los pensamientos de Fate no pasaron desapercibidos por el main, pero si todo salía bien, no tendría que molestarse en volver a pelear con la mercenaria pensó el anciano- yo puedo salvarlo- tentó, apelando al más puro sentimiento, en medio la desesperación de una persona- ayúdame a capturar a Fate y a su grupo, y te aseguro que él regresará a tu lado._

 _-¡Thunder...!- la chica wizard escuchó el grito que advertía el ataque de Fate. Dirigiendo la embestida contra el main, sería difícil esquivar un golpe mortal lanzado por la chica de ojos escarlata, los ojos verdes se clavaron en esa mujer que desplegaba tan grande poder, y en el obstáculo de sus camaradas ¿En verdad pensaba traicionarle a quién había abierto sus ojos cegados en aquella oscuridad en la que vivió desde niña?  
_

 _-¡Mátala ahora!- le ordenó al advertir la duda de la maga de tercer rango, a lo que por un instante y con sus fuerzas a aumentadas a varios niveles, el anciano transformado en una criatura amorfa fue capaz de detener los movimientos de las dos restantes, para que no detuvieran a la wizard risk otorgándole así la victoria en aquella confrontación.  
_

 _-¡Smasher!_

 _La barrerá...cayó._

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

*(1): Esto de la magia en general, y principalmente del poder de Hayate hablaré a detalle al respecto más adelante.

*(2): Hayate no es capaz de leer el pensamiento, sino que distingué entre el espiritu, por así decirlo, que es puro y el que está corrompido, esto les ayuda a atajar su trabajo como cazarrecompensas, y por tanto, a quién acceden servirle.

No me enfoqué en la batalla, porque para fines de este primer caso no tiene mucha importancia en la trama (a parte de que me cuesta describir ese tipo de cosas), pero lo haré a futuro, para detallar la presencia de cada personaje, e intentaré profundizar la parte emotiva (que puede que eso me quedé mejor) pero no he sabido poner en esté fic en particular, además de que la idea en general me parece bastante compleja, y eso que es mia, cualquier consejo es bienvenido para plasmar mejor la idea.

Por como verán está será una historia muy larga, y me está costando encausar la marcha...de verdad. Y bueno todo en mi vida, no me permite enfocarme en este simple hoby, impidiéndome avanzar como quisiera.

Que la luz del rayo y la estrella iluminé sus corazones.


	9. La profundidad de la Tierra

Suena una melodía triste...o terrorífica...

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **El Umbral**

 **Capítulo 9: La Profundidad de la Tierra**

 _El Main Risk había muerto._

 _Holli Granan consiguió engañar al gran maestro, con un conjuro en el que se controla la materia, le impidió su movimiento al debilitar la estructuración tan extraña de su cuerpo. Así, el aclamado anciano no pudo esquivar ni soportar el ataque de la poderosa mercenaria, siendo desintegrado ante el imbatible trueno, frente a toda la milicia. Fate se convirtió en el objetivo criminal a capturar, al asesinar al pilar de aquella corrompida sociedad. Por otra parte la chica wizard de ojos esmeralda, bullía en furia todo su cuerpo, si Neuter estaba muerto, pensaba, nada existía en todo el universo que pudiera devolvérselo, motivo más que suficiente para revelarse ante sus superiores, para no creer en lo que ese monstruo le dijo ante la desesperación. Dictaminó a partir de ese momento, las propias reglas de su vida, no existía nadie en quien confiara en ciudad plateada. Al caer la barrera, su principal objetivo fue proteger a Fate, y su meta buscar el cuerpo de su amado, esperaba no hubiera sido incinerado, y poder ver así su rostro por última vez._

 _Al pisar el suelo nuevamente, se enfrentó a todos los wizard de tercer rango que esperaban para ejecutarlas, ella era sin duda la más poderosa entre ellos, todos caían, sin importar que era atacada al mismo tiempo, su poder sobre la materia era magistral, los soldados armados solo miraban con temor, como caían sus superiores uno a uno, nada más y nada menos que por la mismísima Holli Granan._

 _Un soldado armado, apuntó su rifle contra las otras criminales, en medio de la distracción de todos los presentes, pensaba podía ser un héroe, o al menos hacer algo ante la estupefacción de semejante holocausto. Apuntó y enfocó el blanco, la mercenaria de ojos rubios y ropaje negro, ajustó su arma sujetándola con la fuerza necesaria, y disparó. La bala fue detenida, en el aire antes de alcanzar el objetivo, por la chica de cabello castaño que se encontraba junto a la rubia, con un único movimiento de su mano, y con otro más, lanzó al aire y lejos del lugar al soldado, más éste no impactó al suelo, sino que fue capturado por una criatura amorfa, negra, que, con uno de sus brazos que estiraba como largas hebras, atravesó el pecho de aquel hombre, abriendo un inmenso agujero en lo que era su caja torácica, los órganos saltaron, la sangre salpicó, mientras brotaba rauda, cayendo fuera del cuerpo del hombre, que casi murió al instante, al ser arrancado su corazón en un hálito, y se formaba un charco_ _rojizo_ bajo él _. La oscura bestia, en un movimiento, arrancó la cabeza con sus dientes y arrojó el cuerpo lejos._

 _Aterrados, entre gritos de desesperación, comenzaron a disparar a quemar ropa contra la bestia, ésto detuvo la batalla acontecida a pocos metros de distancia, y es que, la bestia se movía con tan agilidad sin que las armas simples le afectaran, capturando a otro soldado mientras lo destripaba al rojo vivo y se alimentaba de las entrañas de su cuerpo. Gritos en todas direcciones comenzaron a ser escuchados, más de una bestia habitaba en el lugar, soldados caían, desmembrados, sin escapatoria, el terror de sangre y muerte se cernía sobre ciudad plateada, ante la lluvia y la noche de truenos, motivo por el que dichas dichas criaturas no fueron avistadas a tiempo._

 _-!No es momento para pelear entre nosotros!- un wizard risk de tercer rango habló alzando la voz- !Debemos aniquilar a esas criaturas! ¡DE INMEDIATO!- Kreuz Glenar le ordenó al resto, y todos fueron contra la nueva amenaza-...en cuanto a ti traidora...- miraba con odio, a su ex-compañera de combate._

 _-Di lo que quieras decirme, no me importa, ahora soy una traidora...igual que Nueter...- espetó sin remordimiento._

 _-Deja de ser tan egoísta, no todo se trata de ti y tu noviecito, pero...- pasando saliva por su garganta se tragó su orgullo y coraje-...tú eres la más poderosa de nosotros, apreciaría que nos ayudes, eso tal vez reduzca tu condena...-se marchó, para dar una última orden y alzarse a la batalla- !Soldados, marchen a la ciudad, todos lo capitanes que ordenen al resto del los main risk de grado uno y dos, que vengan al combate contra las bestias, y el resto, ayuden a los civiles a llegar los refugios! !AHORA!- un líder nato sin duda, de Holli, un gran ex-amigo._

 _-Combatiremos también- llegó Fate al lado de Granan-...pero no aquí, los wizard pueden protegerse solos, protegeremos a los civiles en la ciudad, primero iremos con el resto del grupo, los ligthing breaker siempre pelean juntos._

 _-Me parece bien, yo me quedaré aquí...- dijo restándole importancia._

 _-Pero Holli-san...- quizo Teana ofrecerle resguardo._

 _-No Teana-san, ellos hasta hace poco, muy poco, todavía eran mis camaradas, yo me quedaré a protegerlos._

 _Sin más, comprendieron a la chica, no sin antes prometerle regresar de ser necesario, sin conocer el desenlace que les esperaba._

La lluvia empapaba su ropa oscura, sus botas salpicaban el agua acumulada en el camino de asfalto a cada paso, mientras corría sin tregua alguna. Un milagro la movilizó entre el caós, una voz que retumbó en su mente, fuerte y cálida, la voz de su amado, la guiaba por aquel camino que trazaban sus pies, dejando todo atrás, nunca había sido tan egoísta como ahora, pero nunca recibió una traición como la que vivía, una que alejó a sus seres amados, las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Creía, a lo mejor, su amado se comunicaba con ella por telepatía, un extraño pero existente poder, de ser así, él aún vivía, ya no le quedaban dudas, aunque al paso de avanzar, dejó de escuchar la voz.

Cruzó al fin la fachada de un edificio, a poca distancia de la séptima región de los extremos. El mar se abría y se alzaba sobre sí, una bestia de gigantescas dimensiones salia de entre las entrañas del océano, poseía el aspecto de un árbol viejo, oscuro y sin vida. A pesar de la lluvia y la oscuridad, se notaba hecho de tierra, con ojos destellantes, flotantes sobre sus cuencas, de un brillo rojo como la sangre, el rugido que se escuchó antes de la batalla con el main, provenía de aquella bestia, los quejidos que soltaba eran exactamente idénticos, no lograba entender lo que decía, pero las incomprensibles palabras que llegaban a sus oídos, secas cortando el aire con un rugido inconfundible, al acercase más las palabras comenzaban a tener sentido. Fate y sus compañeros se encontraban en el lugar ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿No llegó a tiempo? ¿Y Neuter dónde...dónde se encontraba?

-Te atreves a desafiarme Fate Testarossa- interrogó entre risas el monstruo- Eliminaste a mi más leal sirviente, pagarás por ello.

Fate ya había librado un pequeño combate ante la sorpresa inicial al encontrarse con la bestia, no mucho antes de que llegara la chica wizard al lugar.

-Acabaré contigo como hice con él ¡Así que prepárate!- le retó, sin miedo.

Los ligthing breaker habían peleado durante horas en una dura contienda, hasta que fueron acorralados en ese sitio, hacia uno de los extremos, parecía que las bestias amorfas los estaban tratando de llevar hasta ese lugar específicamente, y sin aún poder derrotar a los mercenarios, el mar se alzó descubriendo una horripilante bestia. Dejaron de ser atacados por las bestias amorfas ante la aparición de aquel ser amorfo, alejándose al instante, quedando extraámente aislados del resto de la ciudad.

Sin más esperar, una vez más Fate inició el ataque, la bestia trató de destriparla en la carrera con una de sus gigantescas manos, pero Fate saltó justo en el momento preciso, corriendo ahora a lo largo de lo que parecía el brazo derecho de la bestia. La rubia no omitió la sensación, sentía correr en la tierra viva, como en los entrenamientos al escalar una montaña rocosa. Con una velocidad impresionante, la otra mano casi captura a Fate, quien volvió a saltar, no sin esta vez soltar una estocada sobre la raíz proximal del brazo derecho en un giro impresionante sobre su eje, la bestia soltó un descomunal grito, mientras Fate se impulsaba hacia atrás, pudiendo colocar sus pies nuevamente en el asfalto, no sin caer con un fuerte impacto que le hizo tambalear un instante.

Fate volvió a la contienda, para batir con más poder, esta vez con un ataque de fuerza mayor, dirigido directo al pecho del monstruo, al verlo en distracción rugiendo por el golpe anterior, era su oportunidad. Destruiría sus brazos hechos de "tierra" de ser necesario, o cualquier "raíz" en extensión que se interpusiera en su camino, podría acabar rápidamente con el combate sin duda, para luego alcanzar lo que era su núcleo y luego, destrozar su cuerpo, y cualquier fortaleza por completo. No había manera el la que pudiera fallar, el combate estaba decidido.

Ante todos, y con el respaldo de Hayate, Fate saltó con el impulso de su propia magia para llegar hasta la altura del centro de la fuerza que contenía el monstruo, dato confirmado anteriormente por castaña oji azul, no mucho después de comenzar la batalla, por alguna razón, era algo que el monstruo no podía ocultar. Fate lista para cualquier remate, extrañamente tuvo el camino libre, es más, la bestia abrió su brazos, listo para recibirla, ella sujetó su espada con más fuerza al verse extrañamente con el camino libre, pero no lo iba a desaprovechar, cargando con mayor energía su golpe...repentinamente el pecho de la bestia se abrió, mostrando el interior...

Todo paso en cámara lenta, la tierra se abrió en el centro mostrando el núcleo...ensangrentado, encarnado en la tierra por piernas y brazos, hueso expuesto, con sus órganos al rojo vivo, el corazón latiendo, sus viceras desprendiéndose, excepto por su cabeza ensangrentada, ojos transformados en negro azabache...Neuter Diei, convertido en hueso, carne y piel despellejada...Fate soltó su espada, justo a tiempo antes del golpe, sin llegar a alcanzar a su amigo, fue embestida por un fuerte golpe que le sacó el aire de sus pulmones y sangre por la boca, siendo lanzada a una lejana distancia de los demás, impactó el asfalto nuevamente, absorbiendo el golpe con todo su cuerpo. La bestia rió nuevamente.

-Humanos...débiles- se jactó la bestia.

Todos contemplaban la monstruosidad que se alzaba ante ellos. Nanoha cubrió sus ojos, Yuuno la abrazó, ocultándola del espanto, Teana bajó su arma, lo que veía no lo creían sus ojos, Hayate frunció el ceño impotente, y Holli Granan...ella no podía creerlo, ahí estaba él, más muerto que vivo, sus lágrimas se derramaron.

-Yo...Yo...- apenas si podía contenerse por todo lo que estaba sintiendo- ¡TE MATARÉ!- exclamó para se escuchada, mientras ejecutaba su control de la materia, su magia más poderosa.

-¡Niña ingenua! ¡Primero deberás matarlo a él!- le confesó el monstruo- yo vivo a través de su energía, ¡Si quieres aniquilarme, deberás matarlo a él!- le respondió, mientras agitaba sus manos soltando una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

Todos cayeron de espaldas sobre el suelo, siendo separados por la distancia al ser arrojados, Hayate abrazó con fuerza a Vivio, quien yacía inconsciente por un hechizo, para que no presenciara el horror que se vivía. Holli no podía creerlo, ahí estaba él, inconsciente dentro de la entrañas de esa bestía, apretó sus puños con fuerza... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía eso? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Por qué no le dejaba escuchar nuevamente su voz? Impotente yació en suelo sin poder salvarlo.

Fate, apenas volvía a levantarse. Apretó sus dientes mientras miraba a su amigo, inserto en el pecho de aquel monstruo. El main no mintió al decir que seguía con vida "no por mucho" se repitió aquellas palabras. Sin poder evitarlo apretó sus dientes y puños con fuerza.

-Fate Testarrosa- volvió a escucharse la monstruosa voz-...si te mato, tal vez reciba una recompensa, después de todo él, te está buscando... - ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Acaso se refería a aquel sujeto de negro? No, si el quisiera ya la hubiese confrontado para arrebatar su vida o es que todavía no era el momento para matarla, no eso no era posible, ¿Entonces alguien más quería su cabeza? Estaba confirmado, alguien quería su cabeza, alguien más.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con incertidumbre, mientras sujetaba su hombro izquierdo dislocado por el anterior impacto, y un dolor horrible se instalaba en él .

Matar a la bestia implicaba matar a Neuter, todo se complicaba a cada segundo, desde el primer trueno que cayó del cielo ¿Qué debía hacer? La energía de éste, indicaba que aún vivía, y ella ya no se encontraba en condiciones de dar el cien por ciento en la batalla. Debía ahora combatir con magia, aunque fuese un poder más flexible, para poder salvar a su amigo, la hacía más vulnerable al no ser su fuerte, no sería tan sencillo.

-Tu pecado...es el más grande de todos, por eso _ellos_ te buscan...- decía, parecía estar evitando el combate ¿Por qué? ¿Otro cobarde como el main? No lo dudaba, si eran de la misma calaña, amo y súbdito.

-Ellos ¿Se trata acaso de un grupo humano?- ganaría tiempo para recuperar aunque sea un poco sus energías, era conveniente que repentinamente quisiera conversar, eso era demasiado extraño.

-Ellos _NO_ son humanos, pero te temen, Fate Testarrosa...tal vez si acabo contigo, pueda recuperar mi poder- terminó airado, elevando el puño ante la tormenta, desplegando una leve ventisca.

-Tú no podrás derrotarme...- retó, mientras se dejaba envolver, por el aura dorada de su magia.

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ...- se rió estruendosamente con fuerza, su oponente, se miraba astuto más que poderoso-no necesito hacerlo, tú lo harás sola...

-¿De qué...?

Antes de que Fate terminara su pregunta, el ser horrorífico, reunió en su palma una bola de energía negra, y arremetió contra la persona más inesperada de todas. Apenas levantándose de la caída, Nanoha se convirtió en el blanco a aniquilar, alejada del resto, parecía que sería imposible auxiliarla ante un golpe tan inesperado, rápido y mortal.

Todos abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa, y en un intento desesperado, buscaron aproximarse sin poder alcanzarla. Ni siquiera el poder de anulación de Hayate llegó a tiempo del impacto inminente.

-¡NANOHA!- gritó Fate ante la desesperación de ver concluida su renovada esperanza.

El humo se disipaba poco a poco, dejando ver a la chica sobre el suelo, con una técnica de escudo protector que emanaba energía rosácea , y que si bien, no la protegió por completo del golpe, que le dejó quemaduras sobre sus antebrazos, piernas y parte de su rostro, si le permitió al menos conservar su vida. Los demás terminaron de acercarse a auxiliarla.

-Bien hecho Nanoha-chan- le dijo Hayate- lo hiciste excelente, tal y como te dije...- Hayate sonreía casi entre lágrimas mientras la tomaba de una de sus manos, al imaginar la perdida, pero sobre todo de alegría, esa chica, era en verdad muy fuerte, al haber soportado un golpe tan poderoso como ese. Todos sonrieron de alivio momentáneo, incluso Fate, pero eso le dejaba una incertidumbre, que la derrumbó al creer comprender lo que acaba ocurrir ante sus ojos.

-No necesito acabar contigo, con acabar con ella es suficiente...- ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, ya no tenía nada que perder...excepto todo.

-Porque...es la muestra de tu pecado...sino deseas verla morir, entrégate a mí...HA HA HA HA HA- rió complacido.

Fate sudó en frío.

-Yo me haré cargo, Fate-chan- su compañera tomó su lugar sin esperar replica.

Hayate quien dejó a Vivio a cargo de Yuuno, y a Nanoha a cargo de Teana, se posó frente al monstruo, invocó el circulo de poder bajo sus pies, energía blanca y pura comenzó a rodeara, la concentro sobre su cetro, mientras el enemigo le esperaba expectante. Lanzó su poder contra el tenebroso ser, no a quemar ropa, sino con intención de debilitarlo. Pero en respuesta, su ataque fue contrarrestado con un rayo esmeralda, diferente a los de potencia oscura anteriores, los presentes que poseían conocimiento y aptitud para la magia se dieron cuenta que algo extraño ocurría, aquello no era normal, y a pesar de que la potencia era mayor en el embate de Hayate, la resistencia que le mostraban era algo más que poder. Hayate tensó todo su cuerpo, para incrementar la energía, pero ni siquiera lograba hacerle retroceder, era como si fuera bloqueada por inercia, como si aquel poder tuviera una esencia que no podía romper ¿No era un monstruo simplemente? Ni siquiera siendo un ser étero, podría resistir su ataque mucho tiempo. Los poderes se contrajeron en el núcleo de su encuentro, explotando sin que ninguno pudiese dominar. Pero a Hayate se le ocurrió una idea, manipuló las olas, para impactarle con un fuerte golpe que fue anulado al instante por la bestia. Sus duda quedaron claras, ni su poder ni los elementos podían contra él.

-HA HA HA HA HA...- se reía en sus caras de manera estruendosa ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué todo se volcaba en contra para poder vencerlo?.

-...Hay algo que deseo saber, si de todas formas vamos a morir...- declaró la joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Holli-san, no digas eso...- le rebatió Fate.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo exasperada alzando la voz- Yo no me atreveré a destruirlo, si eso implica, que Neuter morirá definitivamente por nuestras acciones cobardes- habló con prisa, para luego dirigirse al monstruo...- tú, seas lo que seas...

-Holli Granan...- le interrumpió- conozco tus dudas, y antes de arrebatarte la vida, te responderé...

"Hayate ¿Qué hacemos?" En la deseperación Fate, decidió comunicarse telepaticamente. Sabía que no podrían ser escuchados al ser pensamientos compartidos* (1).

"No lo sé Fate-chan, no se trata de un ser cualquiera" Hayate sudaba frío, estaba realmente sorprendida.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que no es un ser etéreo ni mortal" Intervinó su amigo de las lentillas "Es capaz de invocar dos clases de fuerza...pero la que utilizó para combatir a Hayate, es muy extraña, no logro comprenderla ni de qué manera fue invocada"

"Es verdad" agregó Hayate "...es poderoso, pero tiene una única debilidad"

"No me digas que..." Fate tragó grueso,...si solo de esa manera podían ganar...no quería...pero Nanoha...

"Debes separar a Neuter de su interior, es la única manera...pero si lo haces..." pauso solo un segundo "...él también morirá"

-...como verás- empezó a relatar la bestia- no tengo otra forma de poder sobrevivir más que ésta,...viviendo de otros...mi mera existencia no puede sostenerse por sí misma, debo de alimentarme de la energía vital- Holli cayó al suelo de rodillas, derramando lágrimas, no necesitaba escuchar más para comprender-...y aquellos con una excepcional energía vital, son los que poseen magia, la dominancía de los elementos...

-...tú, asesinaste a mi hermano- dijo levantando la mirada-...me lo has arrebatado todo- lo miró con la furia que bullía de sus entrañas, con la impotencia carcomiendo en su interior.

-...él solo fue engañado por mi súbdito, él le ofreció la gloria y la paz, que siempre han tenido,...y me lo entregó a mí, a cambio...yo les regalé vida, durante decenios de años, a él y a todos en ésta ciudad...antes de eso, me rebajaba como una vil bestia, cazando humanos, pero desde que la sociedades se reestructuraron, nunca tuve que volver a hacerlo...

-...entonces, todos lo que desaparecían...

-...servían a mi causa, y a las de mis esbirros, los que se escondían entre las sombras de ciudad plateada, ellos me abastecen de carne y sangre, mientras que los magos, me daban la energía vital...a mi desmembrado cuerpo, porque así como me ves, no es para nada mi verdadera forma, ahora solo soy las sombras...de mi frondoso, firme y poderoso cuerpo...ahora solo quedan las hilachas en barro...mi deseo de venganza me permite resistir, ¡me vengaré de aquel que se atrevió a engañarme!...- confesó furioso.

-...¿Qué eres tú? ¿Quién pudo engañarte si eras tan fuerte? Más de lo que eres ahora- se atrevió a preguntar Fate, retrasando los más posible la batalla, para encontrar una solución que parecía imposible.

-El demonio me engañó, Fate testarossa, ese que engañó a Aquerium, maldigo el día en que le conocí...

-Qué...- exclamó más de alguno ante la sorpresa, suave y quedos de estupefacción.

-Por eso te diré, él es quien desea tu muerte, si cumplo, me devolverá mi esencia, y entonces cumpliré mi venganza...- continuó-...verás, yo era un semidios, el _driuda_ * (2) de la tierra, de este mundo, fui su protector...- Hayate no lo podía creer-...él me dijo lo que descubrió en su viaje, me contó lo que parecía una buena causa, de obtener quizás el poder más allá de la muerte, conmovido por la injusticia de los entes que rigen las dimensiones, me ofrecí darle mi apoyo, acompañarle,...y me traicionó, me arrebató mi poder y la pureza de mi ser, yo traicioné mi naturaleza al permitirle corromperme, caí peor que un vil mortal a la tierra que nacía de mis entrañas, con la cual dejé de tener toda conexión...en mi lecho de muerte un humano inocente me ofreció su ayuda...pero yo exhalaba a cada segundo lo que quedaba de mi ser, comenzaba a desaparecer, era mi extinción, entonces yo, le arrebaté la vida, fue la primera vez que en la locura desgarre la vida y me apropié de las almas, aquellas a las que serví, ahora me servirían, no pude volver atrás, por mi deseo de venganza, por ser el hazme reír de cualquier deidad, no podía desaparecer simplemente, debo, encontrarle ¡Le haré sentir el horror que me hizo vivir!- gritó, estremeciendo las plataformas, y cada fibra en el cuerpo de quienes oían atentos.

-...¿Por qué yo? ¿él aún vive?- fue todo lo que pudo discernir Fate.

-Fate Testarossa, has olvidado tus orígenes, no puedes recuperar tus recuerdos...yo no te mataré, si me la entregas a _ella_ \- decía mientras señalaba a Nanoha...

Abrió grandes sus ojos en sorpresa ¿Por qué quería a Nanoha? ¿No había dicho antes que bastaba con matarle a ella (a Fate), porque la involucraba (a Nanoha)?.

-¿Mis pecados? ¿Nanoha y yo, ya no habíamos encontrado en el pasado?- Eso era imposible, ella cayó en los pasadizos, siendo tan solo un niña, era imposible que tuviesen alguna conexión antes de su reciente encuentro. Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta- ¡Responde!

-Sí me la entregas, lo sabrás todo...y ninguno de ellos morirá, porque yo ya no tendré motivo para estar aquí, volveré a ser un semidios, benevolente y misericordioso...- además sádico el muy maldito.

Quedó mirando al driuda, mientras pensaba, sintiendo la mirada de todos que yacían sobre ella. Nanoha siendo protegida por el resto de sus compañeros, sería imposible que le hiciera daño, de dónde venia la confianza del ex-semidos para intimidarla, no lo comprendía, y sus palabras aunque extrañas, no parecían mentirle, si ya conocía a Nanoha desde antes, quería saber cómo y por qué, obtendría la información y mataría al driuda, después de todo, su amigo yacía ya casi muerto, lo mejor era que quedara liberado, probablemente el no desearía ser utilizado si eso significaba causar daño a otros...

-...Fate Testarossa, subestimas mi poder, mis esbirros malignos, nacidos de mis entrañas, pernicio de mis pecados, se encargaran de eliminar a tus amigos uno a uno, como lo han hecho con cientos de foráneos en el pasado, si quieres acabar con ellos, debes acabar primero conmigo, miles de ellos los perseguirán si así les ordeno, no podrán sobrevivir, así que mejor rindete...o pagarás un alto precio...- una parte era muy cierta, el cansancio de la larga batalla que llevaban librando ya les pasaba factura a todos, aunque pudieran vencer a los seres amorfos, el agotamiento les impediría combatir sin conocer el tiempo límite del combate.

Fate terminó cayendo de rodillas ante la desesperante impotencia y frustración. De su respuesta dependía todo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Yuuno?- susurró Hayate.

-No lo sé...estoy en blanco- dijo por lo bajo.

-Debemos proteger a Nanoha-chan, es todo lo que podemos hacer- se resignó la pistolera- no creo que Fate-san sea capaz de acabar con la vida de Neuter-san, ella lo consideraba su amigo.

-!Maldita sea!- soltó exasperada Hayate.

Nanoha estando herida, solo escuchaba a los demás, lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, se sentía culpable por lo que sucedía, no quería que Fate muriera por su causa, no cuando lo único que debían hacer era lo que les pedía esa bestia, aunque significase que la entregasen a ella, era mejor que hicieran eso, en lugar de que todos siguieran sufriendo.

Fuera del ajetreo emocional que se cernía sobre los Lighting Breaker, oculto, un plan liberador se trazaba, para marcar el punto final.

"Holli...me escuchas" la voz sonó suave y un poco débil en su cabeza, la reconocería donde fuera.

"¿Eres tú?" preguntó incrédula mientras una extraña felicidad la inundaba, una que no sentía hace mucho.

"Sí, soy Neuter" le respondió, y ella fue feliz, aunque no fuera para siempre "Me alegro que pudieras llegar hasta aquí" dijo contento y aliviado de saber que solo con su voz logró hacerla llegar junto a él, aun si fuera en su lecho de muerte "Nunca creí que en verdad llegaras, después de todo lo que sucedió..."

"No digas más" le detuvo para que no siguiera, sabiendo lo que diría "Ahora sé, que todo fue culpa mía, nunca debí dejarte ir...cuando estar contigo, era lo que en realidad deseaba con todo mi corazón...perdóname" dijo arrepentida.

"Holli, ya no pienses más en el pasado, yo nunca te guardé rencor, mis sentimientos por ti, no dejaron de estar en mi corazón ni un solo día" ella sonrió al escucharlo, quería que lo dijera, que dijera... "...pero no es la razón por la que te llamé aquí..." sorprendida puso más atención, un miedo la innundó por completo.

"¿Y qué es...?" temerosa esperó la respuesta, sentía que su garganta se cerraba cada vez más.

"Fate, es una gran persona, muy honorable y leal...ella cumplió su promesa de protegerte, a todos, y liberarnos del engaño en que vivíamos, ella no debe morir, no debes permitirlo...¡Holli, acaba con mi vida, y destruye al monstruo que ha causado la muerte a tantos de los nuestros!" era una locura.

"¡NO!" gritó la chica internamente "No quiero que mueras, yo quiero que estés conmigo" se negaba, sobre todo porque era él quien se lo pedía "...yo te amo" dijo suave y rápido no pudiendo contenerlo más, derramando más lágrimas "...por eso no puedo, después de causarte tanto daño"

"Holli..." dijo entre feliz y triste, porque ya no habría más, ahora que su vida estaba a punto de extinguirse.

"Todos te destetaban, todos querían alejarte de mí, y yo lo permití...no tenias la culpa de nada"

"No tenias como saberlo..." dijo comprensivo.

"...pero yo ya te amaba, siempre lo he hecho...Neuter, cada vez que te veía lejos de mí, deseaba correr a tus brazos...que me tomaras de la mano otra vez, era tan cálida, me hacías tanta falta,...quería decirte lo que siento...besarte, y poderte sonreír y que me sonrieras...compartirlo todo...yo..."

"...te amo" le confesó él antes de que siguiera, la chica detuvo su lamento para iniciar uno nuevo, era tal la congoja, ya era muy tarde "...cuando te dije la verdad, y fui rechazado por tu corazón, no creí que me perdonarías...que fueras a creer, la verdad..., me llamarías mentiroso y cobarde...acepté que te perdí, y que si algún día supieras la verdad, no sabía si podrías volver a quererme, sabía que me apreciabas como amigo, qué oportunidad tenía que me quisieras de otra forma..." los dos se equivocaron sin saber "...pero estoy feliz, de haber venido, y haberte conocido...de poder sentir amar con mi corazón...de saber que me amas..."

"¡Neuter!" le llamó "...por favor, quédate..." pidió desde el fondo de su corazón.

"Holli...quiero que seas feliz, aunque ya no pueda estar contigo" dijo resignado "...yo...ya no puedo vivir más en este mundo, no hay manera en que pueda sobrevivir, mi cuerpo fue destrozado...con la poca fuerza que me queda, te pido...que seas tú quien acabe con mi vida..." lo que le pedía, era tan doloroso "rompe las cadenas de sufrimiento infinito que nos separaron" pidió una vez más "...es más doloroso para mí pensar, que el seguir vivo de la forma que lo hago, cause daño a otros...por favor" esperó eternos segundos, para escuchar la suave voz de aquella dulce mujer, que lloraba en un profundo silencio.

"...está bien, sacaré de tu vida todo sufrimiento, al fin tendrás paz...quiero que sepas que para mí, tú eres el héroe de la tierra del norte, que nos librará a todos"... "pero hay un última cosa que quiero pedirte..." desde su corazón se atrevió a pedir por aquello, que solo una vez le daría la vida con su primer amor... y él sonrió ante la petición de su amada.

Fate al fin de meditarlo tanto, pensó, que esa información no valía la pena de vidas sacrificadas y de sacrificar otras más, después de todo habían obtenido otra información más que no esperaban conocer, o al menos no tan pronto. Así que aunque le doliera en el alma, acabaría con la vida de su amigo "perdóname" dijo a la nada sabiendo que no podría ser escuchada, más tarde se disculparía con la chica de ojos esmeralda aunque no la perdonará por lo que iba hacer.

Antes de poder activar su sonic move, para que aunque fuera detectado su ataque no pudiera ser esquivado, alguien se le adelantó.

Con una velocidad impresionante, y una espada empuñada con ambas manos, Holli embistió al driuda, llegando a la altura de su pecho en un instante, y con golpes asertivos y penetrantes, desprendió cada una de las extremidades por las que era sujeto el ex-mago de tercer rango, su amigo y amor no-plátonico, como pudo sujetó el cuerpo entre sus brazos, ese cuerpo que parecía se destrozaría solo de sujetarlo, lo aferró a ella, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Una gigantesca mano, estuvo a punto de golpearla, y de intentar regresar su núcleo a su puesto, pero fue retirada con un fuerte golpe de magia, Fate defendió a los amantes para que llegaran a caer sobre la plataforma sin ningún problema, mientras arremetía los golpes erráticos que la bestia lanzaba al aire.

-!NO PUEDE SER!- se retorcía la bestia, mientras disminuía el tamaño de su cuerpo que se reducía a cenizas, dejando atrás un líquido negro y la tierra se desprendía como plumas cayendo al mar- !SE...ARREPENTIRAN...FATE TESTAROSSA...TU DESTINO ESTÁ MALDITO...RECORDARÁS ESTÁS PALABRAS¡- cayó al mar, a la vez que Fate le daba el golpe final con su ya conocida técnica del rayo, pero antes de diluirse y desaparecer dijo sus últimas palabras- !NADIE LOS PODRÁ SALVAR, NADIE PUEDE SALVAR LOS UNIVERSOS¡

La chica wizard abrazaba con fuerza a su amado, aún sin querer abrir los ojos y ver el estado lamentable en que se encontraba su cuerpo. La lluvia comenzó a cesar, el cielo se fue despejando, alejando las nubes negras, el mar dejó de agitarse, y la brillante luz del sol baño a los dos amantes.

-Holli...- dijo y aunque le costase solo el hecho de articular la voz, se escuchaba feliz.

-Aquí estoy- le aseguró.

-Tu deseo...no quiero morir...sin poder cumplirlo...- y en verdad, su chica lo merecía...o quizá se había arrepentido.

Ella abrió sus ojos, separándose un poco, no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas solo de verlo, sin brazos ni piernas, cayéndose a pedazos. Su corazón aun latía, para ella fue lo más hermoso que pudo ver a pesar de todo.

-Neuter...- su voz se quebraba sin poder controlarla.

-Comprendo si ahora no quieres, debo lucir asqueroso y desagradable...peor que un cadáver viviente- ella solo podía llorar.

-Bobo...- le regañó- será mejor que te prepares. Cierra tus ojos- le pidió para no ver la negrura por la que eran cubiertos, ella lo quería imaginar con sus brillantes y bellos ojos que solo eran cubiertos por el velo natural de sus parpados.

Despacio levantó una de sus manos. Suave acomodó esos rebeldes cabellos plateados, le brindó suaves caricias. Su rostro, lo más intacto de su cuerpo, aún conservaba su aspecto, ella lo miró como el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Sujetó delicadamente su mejilla, y despacio se acercó para juntar sus labios, en un leve tacto quedándose así por unos instantes. Presionó suavemente un poco más, el contacto fue dulce y plácido. Comenzó a mover sus labios, para poder acariciar por completo a su pareja, el corazón que latía bajo ella se aceleró, lo percibió por la ligera vibración que sintió sobre su pecho. Continuó de la manera más tranquila que podía, llegando a profundizar el beso, acariciando el interior de aquella boca, acariciando mutuamente sus lenguas, más que solo placer, quería transmitirle su amor, a pesar de que el sabor a sangre la asustará, no se separó al sentirlo, solo unos segundos más se permitió estar, al ver que a él comenzaba a faltarle el aire, sabiendo que no era fácil. Liberó aquellos labios, en una última caricia, en un último contacto.

-Gracias...- dijo él, respirando con dificultad.

-Tonto...te amo...nunca lo olvides...

-No lo haré, y tú tampoco...- el abrió sus ojos, parecía mirar a la nada-...quería pedirte algo, es mi turno jeje...

-Lo que quieras...

-No puedo ver...- ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida al saber aquello- ese monstruo me cegó desde que atrapó mi cuerpo, no puedo verte...pero quiero hacerlo- pidió derramado lágrimas negras- no tengo manos para sentir tu rostro, pero quiero verte...

-...no sufras, déjamelo a mi...

Limpió sus lagrimas negras y las suyas propias con sus dedos, acercó sus rostros hasta hacer contacto con sus mejillas, se movió despacio, de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, recorriendo cada parte de su perfilada anatomía, para que él pudiera sentirla y "verla" con su tacto, algo que ella también disfrutó, poder sentirlo de esa manera tan intima, dejando uno que otro beso ligero y corto sobre sus labios.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que recuerdo...- la elogió, para finalmente despedirse-...te amo- dijo en un último suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, deteniéndose su respiración, viendo como ese corazón al rojo vivo dejaba de latir. Lo vio partir en paz, pero eso no evitó que sus lágrimas cayeran infinitamente una vez más, y al saber que él ya no podía escucharla, sin poder contenerlo, dejó salir un grito que provenía desde la más profunda tristeza de su ser, que le desgarró la garganta a su paso e hizo eco sobre el mar.

.

.

.

.

La catástrofe pasó así nada más como llegó, los monstruos amorfos desaparecieron al perecer su creador, haciendo levantar un grito de victoria a todos en ciudad plateada. Muchos fueron testigos en la lejanía, de lo acontecido en la séptima región de los extremos, proclamando héroes a Holli Granan y a los Ligthing Breaker, aunque el momento no fue para celebrar debido a las perdidas habidas, sobre todo por la chica wizard, pero al menos le dieron su espacio para vivir el duelo de su amado y de su hermano, ahora que sabía la verdad.

-Perdóname por haberte llamado traidora...y a él también- se acercó uno de sus compañeros, que los había tratado mal en el pasado, el líder nato de los wizard risk.

-Descuida Kreuz, ya está en el pasado, pero no olvides que él es nuestro héroe, él y los Ligthing Breaker.

-No lo olvidaré, por el honor del wizard.

Tiempo después, en que todos se esforzaba en reparar los daños materiales, y se veía la mejor manera de regresar la re-estructuración dirigente de la ciudad, para encontrar, un nuevo y verdadero camino en la vida de todas las personas.

Cerca estaba ya el atardecer, en espera de la despedida, un pequeño avión se hallaba preparado en la pequeña pista de vuelo, el viento soplaba brindando un ambiente de agradable frescura, a pesar de que los corazones de los presentes arrastraran una pesada carga, y de solo haber tenido un breve descanso, en el que las palabras sobraban, Fate cargaba con una vendaje en el hombro derecho que abarcaba todo su brazo y la parte superior del torax, casi no hablaron de lo sucedido, el impacto que tuvo la lider fue grande...

 _-Fate...- le llamó su amigo rubio al verla ausente, a poca distancia se encontraba Holli sosteniendo el cuerpo de Neuter Diei, a quién no pudo salvar pese a su promesa-...no te culpes Fate, además estás herida, debo atenderte._

 _-Yuuno...- dijo ausente._

 _-Todos estamos preocupados por ti, al final debía terminar de esta manera, no había forma de salvarle, lo sabes..._

 _-¿Las chicas? ¿Nanoha?...- preguntó abatida._

 _-Todas están bien, en esta ocasión era nuestro turno de ser salvados, todos fuimos salvados por ellos- volteó en dirección de los amantes, solo para contemplar nuevamente la tragedia acaecida._

 _-Yuuno, por ahora...no quiero hablar de lo ocurrido..._

Fate guardó silencio respecto al tema del driuda, y de todo lo revelado por él, era tan difícil ver a Nanoha y a los demás, el camino yacía lleno de espinas, más de lo que llegó a creer, de alguna forma esa batalla le hizo comprender que no estaba tan preparada, no porque ella misma no hubiese hecho lo que Holli Granan, sino el sacrificio mismo que ello implicaba, necesitaba fortalecerse mentalmente para resistir, y eso que apenas era el primer mundo siguiendo el sendero marcado por la oscuridad. Aunque egoistamente parecía dejar a su equipo atrás, cuando lo mejor era apoyarse en ellos, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, ellos ya estaban fortalecidos a la par suya, quizás era porque ellos no se veían implicados directamente ante la acusación de aquel decrepito ente ¿Debía creer en sus palabras? ¿De verdad la maldad de un hombre que se transformó en demonio desgracio la vida de tantas personas causando su muerte? ¿Quién era Fate Testarossa? Ya empezaba a dudar incluso de su propia existencia, a pesar de ser éste un argumento completamente irracional.

-Aquí estaré esperando por si no encuentran un umbral, será un privilegio si se mantienen otro tiempo más en nuestro planeta...- declaraba amable la chica wizard.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no hará falta...

La chica nativa abrazó a todos y cada uno antes de verlos montar y partir en el avión. Una comitiva de soldados que también les despedía en nombre de la ciudad les reverenció antes levantar el vuelo. Los ojos verdes siguieron la ruta tomada por la pequeña aeronave, hasta que, para su sorpresa, está desapareció no muy lejos en medio del amplio y brillante azul del cielo.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

*(1) La comunicación por telepatía , al ser compartida, no puede ser vista por el poder del driuda.

*(2) Para efectos esta historia driuda significa semidios, es una palabra que no existe sino que, es inventada por mí XD. Pero se parece a otra que si existe, y es la palabra druida.

Aclararé algunos puntos y el efecto emocional de los personajes en el siguiente cap.

Que la luz del rayo y la estrella iluminé sus corazones.


End file.
